Littles: The New Wave: Starcrossed
by galindapopular
Summary: Gordon Conway has loved Bella Riley since the first time he saw her. Bella knows that she needs something different in her life. Could that difference be the son of her father's old rival?
1. Something's Coming

**Summary: Gordon Conway has loved Bella Riley since he first saw her and now Bella knows she needs something different in her life. Could that something different be the son of her father's old rival.**

**Author's Note: So, here's the new story. Some slight differences, for one, we start in the summer. For another, I'm going to be really playing up the Romeo and Juliet angle (Sooo easy) so each chapter is going to start with a quote from the play or one of the many interpretations (ie West Side Story, like this one!) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_There's something due any day  
I will know right away  
Soon as it shows  
It may come cannonballing out of the sky  
Gleam in it's eye  
Bright as a rose!  
__Who knows? _– **Tony**_West Side Story _**Act I, Scene II**

Annabelle Leigh Riley was a mess. She was sitting in a diner, whimpering into a chocolate shake. She'd started doing this often enough, going to different places to cry. She couldn't cry at her house because there was always someone around to check on her. She didn't like her family knowing how upset she was. They didn't need to know how it had broken her in two when her ex boyfriend, Eddie Cole had begged her to forgive him and take him back and she just couldn't do it. They didn't even know about that night.

* * *

Gordon Conway was going about his usual business of clearing the tables when he noticed she was sitting there, wiping her eyes with a napkin. Bella Riley. He'd fallen head over heals in love with her the first time he saw her, in the hallway at school when he was fourteen years old. He'd spoken to her two times. Once when they were freshmen, she'd asked him what time it was. Another time, last year, after a particularly pathetic performance by the Eden Hall football team, for which he was the quarterback, she'd shouted, "you'll get them next time!" But he was pretty sure it was only because she was a cheerleader and gunning for homecoming queen at the time. (She'd won.)

"Who are you staring at Gordie?" His grandmother Casey, who managed this place, and had for years walked over.

"Uh, I think I know her," he said. "From school."

"You get off in five minutes," Casey shrugged, "go say hello, I'll let you off early and not dock your pay."

"Grandma, I know her," he laughed, "she doesn't know me." Casey looked at him. "Her name's Bella Riley."

"Oh, the girl you wouldn't stop talking about your freshman year," she nodded. "I remember her now. She seems upset. Could probably use someone to talk to."

"Right," he laughed and took off his apron. "You won't stop bothering me about this, will you?" She shook her head and he walked over. "Hi."

"Oh," she said looking at him, and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, am I bothering people? I can go!"

"No," he said, "no, I um," she looked at him.

"Do I know you?" She asked. He smiled. "You're in my grade right? You go to Eden Hall?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "I'm Gordon, Gordon Conway. You're Bella Riley."

"Oh my God!" She said. "Oh God, I suck! I should totally know you, you're the goddamn quarterback!" He laughed.

"Yeah," he said, "but the way we play, I don't blame you for blocking it out." She smiled softly. "Are you OK?"

"God, I'm such a mess," she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I broke up with my boyfriend and I've been some kind of pathetic wreck ever since."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Cole." He said. She nodded. "Is he still with your cousin?"

"No, that's over," she sighed. "Thank God." He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "I'm a fresh set of ears."

"Don't you have to work?" She asked.

"I just got off," he said. She cocked her head. "Really. And I'm a busboy and you're the only one here, so there's not much to bus." She smiled.

"There's really not a lot to tell." She said. "I was pretty close to being over it, and then on prom night he showed up at my house and said he wanted me back, I mean, he practically begged." She said. "I told him I didn't want…" she drifted off. Gordon was trying not to smile at that thought of Eddie Cole begging for anything. The guy was such an entitled prick. "So now I go to random places to cry about it because his parents are my parents' best friends, and my house is always full of people and I hate talking about it." He nodded. "So, yeah, there's that. How's your summer been?" He laughed.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee," he said. She looked at him. "I'd get you a drink, but there's no booze here and my grandma's the manager, so she knows we're underage." She laughed. He walked over to the counter and Casey smiled at him. "Can I get two cups of coffee please?"

"Sure," she said. "So, how's it going?"

"She broke up with her boyfriend, which explains the whimpering," he said. Casey nodded and handed him the two cups.

"Are you going to ask her out?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, that's something I'll tell my grandma," he rolled his eyes.

"Fresh," she pointed at him as he walked away and sat down.

"Thanks," Bella said, carefully putting a packet of sugar in and stirring it. "I really don't understand why you're being so nice."

"Guess I can't resist a damsel in distress," he smiled. She laughed. "Plus you know, you have to stand there and suffer with us on field every Friday. I owe you something."

"Yeah," she grimaced, "you guys do kind of suck." He shrugged.

"It doesn't help that we have to fight for the money for new equipment because all the donation money is for the hockey team," he grumbled. She looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, right, sorry, that's your dad's money right?"

"More like my grandpa's," she said. "But still, I'm not used to hearing people complain about how well the hockey team is treated. It can't be all bad for you, your dad is the coach."

"Yeah," he said, "there's that." They were quiet for a minute. "This is going to sound random, do you want to go out sometime?" She looked at him.

"You want to go out with me?" She said. He mistook her surprise and hesitation as disgust.

"I mean, I guess," he mumbled. "Sorry, you probably don't want,"

"Oh, no!" She said, "it's not that. You're sweet, and cute, I just," she sighed, "it would be complicated."

"Because of Cole?" He frowned.

"No," she said. "Well, sort of, but not _really_. Really, it's just, well, my parents."

"Your parents decide who you go out with?" He asked.

"Kind of," she sighed, "they have these rules, about dating, for all three of us, and well, my father's really protective of me." He nodded. "I could ask though."

"Ask?" He said.

"I mean, it's not like they don't know your parents," she started to rationalize. "They lived with my Aunt Tammy after all, and," she looked at him. "Do you have a pen?"

"Uh yeah," he said and handed her one and she grabbed a napkin and scribbled down her number. "What are you doing?"

"Call me tomorrow OK?" She said. "I have to talk to my parents, and I swear it's not an excuse, ask anyone. Ask your sister!"

"My," he looked at her, "Connie?" She nodded. "So you couldn't remember who I was but you remember my adopted sister?"

"It came back," she shrugged. "I should go. Thanks for the coffee and for listening. You really are sweet." She stood up and walked out, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He blinked and then got up and walked over to the counter.

"And?" Casey raised her eyebrows.

"I got her phone number," he said. "But she said she needs to talk to her parents."

"Mm, those Rileys always were strange," she laughed.

* * *

"Hey guys," Anne Callins said bouncing in to her living room where her twin brother Cal and their friend Hunter Nichols were sitting watching TV. "Check it out!" She turned around and slid the jean jacket she was wearing off of her shoulders to reveal a small rose tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Hunter said and stood up. Anne nodded. "That is awesome!"

"Mom's going to kill you," Cal said. Anne rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop playing the good son for like five seconds and just tell me how cool it looks," she said. Cal smiled.

"It does look cool," he nodded. "Did you tell Kevin?" Hunter and Anne shared a look and then looked down. Cal had broken their unwritten rule to never bring up Anne's boyfriend Kevin Reed around Hunter.

"No," she said. "I thought I'd surprise him when I go see him next week."

"Oh, you're going to Boston next week?" Hunter said. She nodded. "My mom and I are driving up to wait out the rest of the summer at her parent's Nantucket place, but we're stopping in Boston to see them first. We could drive you."

"That would be great," she said. "Just you and your mom? Is your dad going?"

"No," Hunter said. "Not right away, he's going to the Hamptons with my Uncle Grant first." Cal and Anne both nodded. They both knew that Hunter was lying, or at least repeating a lie. Liam Nichols was probably going to the Hamptons, but it wasn't likely that he was going with his brother. He was probably going with the mysterious blonde woman that Hunter and Anne had spotted him with at the Palace hotel at Christmas time, and that Hunter's mother Bonnie pathologically ignored.

"So what?" Cal said. "You two go to Massachusetts and leave me here by myself? That sucks."

"You could go to Maine or Connecticut," Anne said. "Trina or Elisa would want to see you."

"Trina is in Chicago," Cal said. "And all Elisa would do is make me dissect that damn apology letter that Eddie sent her again."

"Ugh, she makes you do that too?" Hunter groaned. "She called me last night at like 3 AM to talk about it." Anne frowned. "What?"

"She hasn't called me about it!" Anne said. "I'm a girl!" The guys looked at her. "Technically."

"Hunter is more of a girl than you are," Cal said. "Your answer would have been, 'you should have had sex with him while you still had the chance.' Which honestly isn't helpful, to anyone." Hunter nodded.

"I hate you both so much," Anne said stomping up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**So, that's where we're starting. Review and we'll see where it goes!**


	2. Your Consent Gives it Strength to Fly

**A/N: I had the first two chapters done already, that's why they're up so fast! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_I'll look to like, if looking liking move:_  
_But no more deep will I endart my eye_  
_Than your consent gives strength to make it fly – _**Juliet**, _Romeo and Juliet _**Act I, Scene III**

* * *

Bella walked from her car towards the house and grabbed the mail sitting on the front table. She found an envelope addressed to her and rolled her eyes seeing the return address and postmark and threw it out. She'd told Eddie _not _to write to her while he was in Seattle! But she got a letter every week.

"Hi Bella," Cassie Turner-Riley said as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Is Daddy home?" Bella said.

"Um, yes," Cassie said. "But, that's not how,"

"Hi Mom," Bella smiled. "I need to talk to you both." She walked commandingly into the living room.

"I'm not sure what we did wrong with that one," Cassie shook her head and walked into the living room and sat down with Rick.

"So, I went to this diner tonight," Bella said. They looked at her. "And this boy asked me out. I wanted to say yes, but I know I can't, because of the rules."

"A random boy in a diner asked you out?" Rick said. "See, this is why we have the rules. That's a no."

"He's not just some random boy!" Bella said. "I know him, kind of, from school." Cassie looked at her.

"Do we know him?" Cassie asked.

"Again, kind of," Bella said. "You know his parents."

"Hm," Rick said. "Is this a mystery? Who are his parents?"

"Connie Moreau and Charlie Conway," she said quickly. Rick's eyes got big. "Daddy!"

"No," he shook his head. "No."

"But," she stammered.

"I think what your father meant to say," Cassie started.

"What I meant to say was no," Rick repeated. "You are not going out with that boy!"

"Why not?" Bella asked, stomping her foot, her voice going up in a whine. Cassie sighed. It would not help Bella's case if she argued like a toddler throwing a fit. The girl took a deep breath seeing the look on her mother's face. If she wanted to convince her father, she had to think like a lawyer. "You know, I could have just lied, and said I was going to get something to eat with friends." Rick looked at her. "Why don't you want me to go out with Gordon? There has to be a reason." He stared. "One besides you being disappointed that Eddie and I broke up instead of getting engaged or something."

"I don't have to give you a reason," he said. "I just have to say no."

"Fine," she said and turned around and stomped upstairs.

"Brilliant work counselor," Cassie nodded. Rick looked at her. "What is your reason by the way? You may not need to give one to Bella, but I'd like one."

"Cass," he said.

"I know that this can't possibly have anything to do with you still holding onto a grudge from when you were eighteen over a _hockey game, _right?" She said. "Because that would be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard."

"It's not about that," he shook his head. Cassie crossed her arms. "OK, it's a little about that, but it's also about the way they treated Tammy and," she looked at him. "I just don't see where this could go. Bella is smart and she has a bright future."

"You don't know this kid, Rick," she frowned. "You don't know what his future is, which is completely irrelevant to the fact that she wants to go on a date, not marry him!" He looked at her. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but your daughter has been miserable for the past few months. She is excited about something, we need to be supportive of that."

"I'm not supportive of it," he shook his head.

"Well, I'm telling her she can go out with him," Cassie said. Rick looked at her. "Ricky, it's good that she's moving on. She couldn't go out with Eddie forever, they've been growing apart for a while, and I for one am glad that she's over it, so that things can get back to normal around here.'

"Back to," he said. "What?"

"When was the last time Allie and Cole came over?" She asked. He sighed. "They're avoiding us, well, actually Eddie's avoiding Bella."

"Eddie is in Seattle," he said. She looked at him. "I'm not happy about this."

"You don't have to be," she shook her head. "Bella does." She walked upstairs and knocked on Bella's door. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," Bella said. Cassie walked in and sat down with her. "He's being ridiculous. Just because they're not from here…"

"No, this is not your father being a snob," Cassie shook her head. "This is him being an immature eighteen year old boy and Charlie Conway being an immature fifteen year old boy, and beating him in hockey."

"I don't understand," Bella said.

"Few of us do," Cassie shook her head. "Anyway, I have to say, I was surprised. I didn't really expect you to meet someone new until college."

"I didn't expect it either," Bella said. "But I did. He was nice, and gave me coffee." Cassie smiled. "It's just a date Mom."

"I know that," Cassie said. "But what you and Eddie,"

"What me and Eddie had is over now," she said. "It's hard, and it sucks, but it is, and I just want to move on." Cassie nodded.

"OK," Cassie said, "so when this boy,"

"Gordon," she said. "His name is Gordon."

"When Gordon calls you tomorrow," Cassie said, Bella smiled. "As I'm sure you told him to, you should tell him that you want to go out with him, but you know the rules, he comes here and picks you up and you're in by 11. OK?"

"Thank you!" Bella said and hugged her.

* * *

"Hey," Connie Moreau walked into her son's bedroom. Gordon looked at her. "How was work?"

"Um, good," he said. "It was good."

"Well, that's good," she said. "Connie called, she says hello."

"Sure," he nodded. "How's she doing?"

"She's good," she said. "She's thinking about doing a semester abroad in England next year." He nodded. "Are you OK? You seem distracted."

"Yeah," he said. "It was a good night. I um, ran into this girl from school."

"Oh," Connie said. "OK. Gonna give me more there, kid?" He laughed.

"I got her number," he said. "And a tentative yes when I asked her out."

"Tentative?" Connie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said. "She said she had to ask her parents, and that that wasn't just a blow off, so I'm gonna call her tomorrow."

"Anyone we know?" She asked.

"Uh yeah," Gordon said. "Bella Riley." Connie looked at him. "Mom, I'm taking her to a movie or something, not marrying her, you're not going to have to talk to Tammy Duncan."

"That is not what I was thinking," she shook her head. "I was more thinking that your father is not going to be happy."

"Why?" Gordon laughed. "The Rileys basically pay for the hockey program."

"Yeah," Connie nodded. "It's been that way for a while, and um, there were some problems involving that when we first started at Eden Hall, and it came out between Dad and Rick Riley."

"Oh," Gordon said. "Sure, um, so does that mean,"

"Oh God, I'm not going to tell you what girls to date Gordie," she laughed. "Just, you know, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"OK," he smiled. "That's fair." He said. "Do you think they'd say no?"

"Rick might," Connie said. "But Cassie isn't really like that, and he listens to her." Gordon nodded. She sat down. "I think their reservations would mostly be about how we acted towards Tammy," she said softly. "I'm not proud of how things happened. I don't like being reminded of it." Gordon looked at her. "I love you," she kissed him, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Mom," he said softly as she walked away.

* * *

Elisa Riley woke up as her mother Julie gently shook her. She was lying on their couch.

"You fell asleep on the couch again," Julie said.

"I was trying to wait up for you and Daddy," she said.

"Mm," Julie nodded. "Well, Daddy's working an overnight shift, so you would have been up until seven in the morning." Elisa laughed. "That's the third time this week. Are you having trouble sleeping?" Elisa nodded. "Is this about Eddie?"

"Kind of," Elisa whispered. "I just don't understand what he meant in his letter." Julie nodded. "He didn't say anything about wanting to get back together, but if he didn't want to then why did he write to me?"

"Have I ever told you about the summer that your dad and I broke up?" Julie asked. Elisa looked at her.

"Just that you went out with Steve and he went out with Elena," she said. Julie nodded.

"I loved Steve, so much," Julie smiled. "But the minute I was around your father, or heard from him, it just didn't matter." Elisa looked at her. "I think that's what happened with Eddie and you. It's not that he doesn't love you, or care about you. He just couldn't let go of Bella. Which sucks for you."

"It does suck," Elisa whispered.

"Maybe you should get away," Julie said. "You could go to Italy with Grandma and Grandpa. That always helped me." Elisa shook her head. "New York? Cal and Anne and Hunter are there. You know Aunt Tammy and Uncle Steve would be happy to have you, or if you'd rather be parent free I could probably wrap my head around you staying TJ and Stephie, or you could go out to California, Mikey and Denise are dying for you to visit."

"No, I don't want to go away," Elisa said. "I'll be less pouty, I promise."

"OK," Julie said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Elisa said stretching and standing up. "Good night."

"Good night," Julie said stretching.

* * *

_**Keep the reviews coming!**_


	3. I Close My Eyes and The Flashback Starts

**A/N: We move the action a little in this chapter. One of the things that I've tried to do from the beginning of this whole "Littles" experiment is not have there be any real "bad guys," (Except Nick Parsons, cause that was just too too fun! Lol!) but have the people who do bad or mean things have it grow organically from their immaturity and life experience. So, that's what I want to show for Eddie in this chapter. He's just one of those guys who always got what he wanted so when he didn't or couldn't get everything he wanted, he didn't know how to deal with it. For him this story is going to be learning to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air – _****Taylor Swift, **"Love Story"

* * *

"What's wrong baby?" Eddie Cole turned and saw Bella standing in the door of the small terrace attached to his room at his grandmother's house.

"Nothing," he said, "just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and come back to bed, silly," she kissed him and took his hands and walked him back to the bed. They kissed for a while. "This was a good idea to come here." They kissed again and he slid her clothes from her body. "God, I love you," she groaned as he worked his way inside of her.

"I love you too," he said. "I'll always love you."

* * *

"Eddie!" He snapped awake, from the beautiful dream he'd been having most nights. The memory of making love to Bella in this bed was haunting him. He shook his head, feeling the bed bounce, and then a flick against his face. He heard a giggle and looked up, seeing a little girl with blond curls and big blue eyes. "Good, you're awake."

"Hello Aileen," he said, sweeping the six year old off her feet. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Aileen said. "Daddy said I should wake you up."

"Wasn't that nice of your Daddy," Eddie said carrying her downstairs.

"Is Bella here too?" Aileen asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Bella is not here. Bella's not my girlfriend anymore Aileen."

"Well, that's dumb," Aileen said. "Bella is very pretty."

"Yes, Bella is very pretty." He nodded when they got to the kitchen. "Hi Uncle Brad, thanks for the wakeup call."

"Not a problem," Brad said. "How's it going kid?"

"Fine," Eddie shrugged. "Do you want coffee or something? I got Grandma and Devon to actually start keeping caffeine and preservatives in the house while I'm staying here."

"That's OK," Brad said, "we planned ahead and got coffee on the way from the airport." Eddie nodded.

"Hello Eddie," Elena Vanderbilt walked in.

"Hey Aunt Elena," he said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. He'd always called her "Aunt Ellie" before, but now he wasn't sure he could. "How's East Coast living?"

"Pretty good," she smiled. "Aileen, come here." She took the girl. "Is Bella here?"

"Don't people in this family talk to each other?" Eddie said. "Bella and I broke up."

"Well, I know," Elena shrugged, "but I figured you'd be back together by now. I know you're not still dating Jimmy's daughter." She stopped and looked at him. "Are you?"

"No," he said. "And Bella and I aren't back together either."

"Oh," Elena said. "Well, that's too bad. Rick was counting on you two for the whole, we'll all be family plan he came up with in high school."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "But no pressure or anything." Elena laughed.

"Hey, it used to be on me and Jimmy," she said. "Your turn."

"Eddie," Aileen said, "will you play with me?"

"Of course sweetheart," Eddie smiled taking her hand. "I'm all yours this week Princess." She smiled.

* * *

Bella sat in her room running a brush through her hair and looking through her jewelry box to figure out what she wanted to wear on her date with Gordon. She stopped as her hand rested on the tiny silver pendant that Eddie had given her before they went into high school. Each side was engraved, one with her initials, "ALR" and the other with his "EAC."

* * *

"Mrs. Edward Alexander Cole," Bella giggled, age sixteen standing in front of the mirror in her debutante dress.

"We're not getting married," Eddie laughed, "it's just a debutante ball." She looked at him. "You do look beautiful though."

"Aunt Tammy made it for me," she said. "And I'll wear a dress like this one when we get married."

"You're forgetting that I've never asked you to marry me," he pointed out. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's a formality," she said. "And if you keep being mean we won't get to pretend it's our wedding night after cotillion." She pouted and walked over to him.

"God, I cannot wait to marry you," he smirked and kissed her.

* * *

She sighed and shoved the pendant under her mattress. She didn't want to see it or think about it.

"Hey," Eva, her older sister wandered in. "Whatcha doing?"

"Figuring out what to wear tonight," Bella said and stood up, holding a little black dress against her body.

"Oh, sweetheart," Eva laughed. Bella looked at her. "You're not dating Eddie Cole anymore."

"What does that mean?" Bella frowned.

"I mean that the little black dress is not typical datewear with most teenage boys," Eva laughed again. "Jeans and a polo usually works."

"Oh," Bella said. "Right, yeah, I knew that." Bella sighed and sat down. "This is crazy right? I mean I don't know anything about him."

"Yes, most people get to know people while they're dating," Eva said, "not in the thirteen years prior to it." Bella looked at her. "I know, I was shocked too." She stopped. "You could call Dean and ask about him. They're friends right?"

"Maybe," Bella shrugged. "I don't really know much about Dean's friends. We don't have many friends in common."

"You know you might be the shittiest best friend in the world," Eva laughed. "Dean is so good to you, and you don't even know who his friends are."

"Dean's very popular!" Bella crossed her arms. "Do you know who all of Mikey's friends are?"

"Well, that's fair," Eva frowned. "But still, call him."

* * *

"She said yes?" Dean Norris said on the phone with Gordon. "God, that's my girl!"

"Yeah," Gordon laughed, "I'm surprised she didn't call you."

"Oh she has no idea that we're friends," Dean laughed. "That would require her to pay attention to me. She's not so good at paying attention to other people. It's part of her charm."

"Oh," Gordon said. "Yeah, right. So like, where should I bring her?"

"Um, Eddie used to buy her like fancy foreign dinners," Dean said. "But I doubt she's expecting you to do that. She really likes the mall, you could take her there."

"The mall?" Gordon said.

"Yes, buy her things," Dean said. "Bella is absolutely the kind of girl whose love can be bought. My brother and Mike Gaffney used to bribe her to let them into Eva's bedroom."

"Yeah, look Cyrano," Gordon said. "I've got the date now, stop with the stupid ideas."

"So, you called me, asked my opinion," Dean said. "And you're telling me my ideas are stupid."

"You called me," Gordon said. "I told you I was going out with Bella, and then you got all queer and rambly, so I asked your opinion."

"Oh," Dean said. "Right, well, like I said. The girl can be bought, if you want to go down that road."

* * *

Bella walked downstairs nervously. With Eva's help they'd settled on a simple pink sundress that she'd found in a thrift store in New York that winter. She'd lucked out time wise since as she stepped off the stairs the door bell rang. She smiled and opened it. Gordon smiled.

"Hi," he said. "You look really pretty," she smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Let's go."

"Annabelle Leigh," she sighed hearing her father call.

"Shit," she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I thought if we rushed out we'd miss this part. I'm sorry."

"Um," Gordon said. "I don't understand."

"I'm just sorry," she said. "Follow me," they walked into Rick's study. "Hi Daddy," she smiled. "This is Gordon Conway. We're just going to go now."

"Stop," Rick said. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," Gordon said, "um, I figured we would just go to the mall and hang out, maybe see a movie."

"Alright, so that's done," Bella said. "We're going to go."

"How's your father doing Gordon?" Rick said. Gordon clenched his hand into a fist.

"Daddy," Bella said, barely whispering.

"He's doing fine," Gordon said. "The state championship is safe, don't you worry about that."

"Good to hear," Rick smiled. "Tell him I say hi."

"Alright," Bella said. "Bye Daddy, we'll be in by eleven." They walked outside. "Like I said, sorry."

"It could have been worse," Gordon smiled. "So where do you want to go?"

"I thought we were going to the mall," she said.

"We told your father we were going to the mall," Gordon grinned. "He's terrifying by the way. We can really go anywhere you want."

"Really," she said. "The mall's fine, we can eat and then see what happens." He smiled.

"That sounds good," he said. "And eleven? It's summer. You're curfew can't actually be eleven!"

"You're a boy," she said as he opened the car door for her and she climbed in. "And one who they don't know to boot. You're lucky they didn't send my sister with us as a chaperone." He laughed.

* * *

Charlie Conway walked downstairs.

"Where's Gordon?" He asked. Connie looked at him.

"Oh, he's out," Connie said and took a sip of the tea she was drinking. "He had a date with some girl he met while he was working."

"Mm," Charlie nodded. "Did you catch her name?"

"Uh, Bella Riley," Connie said. Charlie looked at her. "Don't give me that look!"

"Bella _Riley?" _He said. "Last I checked Julie and Jimmy's daughter was named _Elisa._"

"You know perfectly well that she's Rick and Cassie's daughter," she said. "My guess is you could pick her out of a line up too."

"Why is he going on a date with her?" Charlie said. "Aren't there any girls he can date who's parents don't bankroll my job?"

"Rick and Cassie don't donate that much to the boosters," Connie shook her head. "Cassie runs the club, but you know it's mostly Tom who writes the checks." Charlie groaned. "And he's going out on a date with her because he's a seventeen year old boy and she's a very beautiful seventeen year old girl who said yes."

"Isn't she going out with Eddie Cole?" Charlie said. "This all seems off to me."

"Don't care," Connie said. Charlie looked at her. "I'm serious, I don't care. Repeat the following phrase Charlie, 'As long as my son is happy it doesn't matter if his girlfriend's family is insane.'"

"As long as my son is happy it doesn't matter if his girlfriend's family is insane," he groaned. "What about Tammy? She's Bella's godmother! She hates us."

"Please," Connie rolled her eyes, "Tammy hasn't hated us for years."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. So Much To Believe

**A/N: It seems I've got one of my addictions on my hands. How lucky for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_**Tony:**__ It's so much to believe. You aren't joking me?  
__**Maria:**__ I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never will._

_- West Side Story _**Act I Scene III**

**

* * *

**

After seeing a movie, Bella and Gordon wandered quietly. They hadn't talked, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more pleasant and calming for both of them.

"Can I ask you something?" She said. He looked at her.

"You just did," he smiled.

"How did you know who I was?" She asked. "In the diner, I mean, we've never met."

"We've met a few times actually," he laughed. She blushed, embarrassed, as she often was, when her sheer self absorbedness from the past three years came back to bite her in the ass socially. "But that's not important. I just know who you are. Doesn't every one in school? You're like the queen of the extra curricular activities." She laughed. "Plus, Dean and Kevin talk about you a lot." She looked at him.

"Kevin Reed?" She said. Gordon nodded. "You asked me out even though most of what you knew about me was from Kevin Reed?" He laughed.

"Yeah, he doesn't like you much," he smiled. "But Dean does, he defends you." She smiled. "What's the story on you two?"

"Me and Dean?" She smiled. "He's my best friend. I love him, like a brother." Gordon nodded. "A really annoying naggy brother." He laughed.

"Alright, my turn to ask you a question," he said. She nodded. "Annabelle?"

"Right," she said. "My dad's stepmother is Ana, I'm named after her. And my middle name is Leigh, like Annabelle Lee, the poem. It's my dad's favorite so," she shrugged. "You know, 'And she was a child, and I was a child in our kingdom by the sea?'"

"I know the poem," he nodded, suddenly realizing that as good as this was going if she ever found out about those things he'd left in her locker the year before, he'd be shit out of luck.

"So that's how they landed on Annabelle," she said. "And the changed the spelling of Leigh, to make it less obvious."

"And when did they start calling you Bella?" He asked.

"When I was a baby," she said. "TJ would say my name over and over, 'Annabelle, Annabelle, Annabelle,' until it became 'Annabella,' and then just 'Bella," she shrugged. "Pretty typical story."

"Sure," he nodded. He stopped. "So, I can't be the first person to mention this," he sighed. She looked at him. "Your ex boyfriend's name is Eddie." She giggled.

"Right," she smiled. "Yeah, um, it's a coincidence, I swear." He looked at her. "The doctor misread the sonogram, he was supposed to be a girl, and they were going to name him Eleanor Alexandra, after his aunt Elena, and then he was a boy, so Edward Alexander instead." He laughed. "But yes, people have been saying it our whole lives. Bella and Edward."

"I guess that makes me Jacob huh?" He said. She laughed.

"I hope not," she said. "That means that the hole he left inside of me can only be plugged up when he comes back." He looked at her. "Considering the main difference is I sent him away," she shook her head. "Sorry, what do you want to do now?"

"Tell me more about your family," he said. She laughed. "They are large and complicated."

"Yes," she nodded. "Very much so, and messy and funny, and perfect." He nodded. "You have some of it, with Connie."

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you miss her?" She asked.

"Kind of," he said. "It's weird. Because, like that story you told about TJ and your name?" She nodded. "I don't have those kinds of stories. I didn't even really know Connie until I was older. Almost twelve." She nodded.

"Sure," she said. They sat on a bench. He looked at her. Maybe that wasn't what she'd wanted hear. Maybe she'd wanted to be validated because she missed her brother, and she wanted to hear that other people missed their older siblings too. The one thing he hadn't counted on was how sad she was. It looked beautiful on her. "You have another sister right?"

"Casey, yeah," he said. "She's ten." He slowly and naturally took her hand. She smiled. No one but Dean had held her hand in ages. Why was her heart thumping? It had to be because she didn't know him. "She's very into horses at the moment. I'm not sure how to deal with it, because I don't know anything about horses." Bella laughed.

"It was ancient civilizations for me," she said. He looked at her. "Greece, Egypt, Rome. In an attempt to 'get it' Eva started wearing a toga around the house." He laughed.

"I wouldn't picture you for a scholar of ancient civilizations," he said.

"I'm full of surprises," she said standing up and pulling him with her. "Let's go, I'm kind of hungry."

"OK," he nodded. "Bella," he said softly, brushing her hair off of her face. Her heart started racing again. She knew now that it wasn't just the excitement of someone new, or some boy she'd never really met. It was him. It was Gordon that was making her heart pump.

"Yes Gordon," she whispered and then he kissed her. She whimpered and pulled close to him. He put his hands on her waist and her arms crossed at the wrist behind his neck. "Mm," she said pulling away slowly.

"Good mm, or bad mm?" He asked. She giggled.

"Good mm," she said. "Definitely good." She looked down. "You should probably listen to Kevin. I'm kind of a terrible person."

"I don't see anything so terrible," he said. She looked at him.

"What do you see then?" She whispered.

"I see you," he whispered. "Only you." He cupped his hand around her face and kissed her again. "I should get you home."

"No," she whispered, "kiss me more." They kissed again.

"Bella, its ten thirty," he whispered, "I want to be able to take you out again." She looked at him and pouted. "People don't say no to you a whole lot do they?"

"They certainly don't stick with it," she said. "I usually get what I want." He smiled and they kissed again. "What do you want?"

"I want to get you home so that your father doesn't murder me and use his legal connections to cover it up," he said. "And then I want to take you out again tomorrow." They kissed again. "And the day after that, and the day after that,"

"I get the point," she smiled.

* * *

He did take her out again, and again. One night, about two weeks later Bella started getting ready for another date.

"Gordon again?" Eva asked leaning against the door frame. Bella looked at her and nodded. "You really like him don't you?"

"He's so amazing Evie!" Bella said. "He's sweet and fun, and all I want to do is spend time with him."

"Oh," Eva said. "This came for you today." Bella took the envelope Eva was holding out. "Is this the first one?"

"He writes every week," Bella said. "I don't read them." Eva looked at her. "What could they possibly say, Evie? That he's sorry, that he wants me to take him back. I don't want those things."

"Don't you miss him?" Eva asked.

"Of course I miss him!" Bella sighed. "I've never gone this long without seeing him or talking to him. But I'm happy. I like Gordon, I think I'm even falling in love with him, and why should I drag all of that Eddie baggage into it?" Eva looked at her.

"Because leaving it out isn't fair to Eddie, or to Gordon," Eva said. "Believe me, I've tried."

"It's completely different!" Bella said. Eva looked at her. "Eddie and Gordon aren't best friends. They barely know each other."

"You have to be honest with him, Bella," Eva said. "If you're at all confused, then,"

"I'm not confused!" Bella said. "I want to be with Gordon. I love Eddie, I'll always love him, but I don't want to be with him anymore! I'm not in love with him. After the first letter I wrote him back saying that, it's not my fault he didn't listen!" Eva looked at her. "You talked to him didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Eva sighed. "Just to check up on him, really. He's really, really sorry Bella."

"God," Bella said. "You're as bad as Mom and Dad! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am on your side!" Eva said as her sister walked past her down stairs. "I just think that maybe you should talk to him. You two have a lot of history." Bella looked at her. "He's not going to be away forever Bella, that's all I'm saying."

"OK," Bella said, seeing Gordon's car outside. "I have to go. When Mom and Dad get home tell them I went out and I'll be home by midnight, OK?"

"OK," Eva sighed. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," Bella said and walked outside. She got into Gordon's car. He looked at her.

"You look upset," he said. "Is everything OK?"

"I got into a fight with Eva," she shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Really."

"Oh," he said and started driving. They were quiet for most of the ride.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He smiled at her. "What?"

"You haven't figured it out?" He laughed.

"Well, it _looks _like we're going to school," she said. He smirked. "Gordon, really?" She sighed.

"Trust me," he said. They drove through the Eden Hall campus and eventually right onto the football field, where Gordon had set up a whole picnic set up for dinner. She stepped out of the car. She squeaked and kissed him. "You like it."

"It's perfect," she said and sat down and opened the basket. "Fried chicken!"

"Yeah," he said, "you mentioned you liked it." She laughed and he cracked a soda. "You still seem distracted." She sighed. "What happened with you and Eva?"

"She found out about the letters Eddie's been sending me," she said. He nodded. "And she called him, or something. I don't know. I just got pissed. Me and TJ have been so behind her on her whole find herself marry David thing," she shook her head. "I have to be honest with you."

"Are you still in love with him?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Not at all, but I was, for a long time, even after we broke up, and we did sleep together again after he got together with Elisa. I'm not proud of it." He nodded. "If that changes how you feel, or where you want this to go."

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think you're that girl anymore," she looked at him. "Would you sleep with your cousin's boyfriend now?"

"Well, Elisa doesn't have a boyfriend," she said. "And Anne's going out with Kevin Reed and Trina's going out with Dean. So that's a big no." He laughed and kissed her.

"I wanted to ask you something tonight," he said. She looked at him. "I really like you Bella, and we have fun together," she nodded. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." She smiled and kissed him.

"You are so sweet," she whispered. "Of course." They kissed again for a while tumbling back into the grass. He pushed her skirt up around her thighs. "Gordon," she whispered as he kissed her neck. "Mm," they kissed again and she pushed his teeshirt up and ran her hand down to his jeans.

"Bella," he said softly and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I mean, nothing with you." She looked at him. "I've never done this."

"Made out with me?" She laughed. "We just did this yesterday, silly." He looked at her. "Oh, you mean, you're," she stopped and he nodded. "That's OK, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know that," he said. "I just, don't want you to be disappointed." She giggled. "What's funny?"

"You," she said. "Sex isn't hard Gordon, and you couldn't disappoint me." She ran her hand against his face. "We shouldn't force it though. Not until you're comfortable. Trust me, sex can totally fuck up a good relationship."

"Is that what we have going on here?" He smiled, "A good relationship." He smiled. She laughed.

"You tease me all you want," she kissed him. "I'll tease right back. And my teasing hurts more."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	5. See The Lights

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
__And say "Hello," – _**Taylor Swift "Love Story"

* * *

**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Gordon said. Bella looked at him and straightened his tie. "Leigh," she looked at him and smiled. He'd started calling her Leigh, by her middle name. He only did it in private, she liked it, made her feel like she was all his. Bella belonged to lots of people, but Leigh was only Gordon's. She kissed him.

"I want you to come," she said. "We don't have to stay long."

"Bella, you're the maid of honor," he said. "It's the engagement party, we have to stay the whole time."

"I know," she said, "but it won't be any fun if you're not there." He nodded.

"Will he be there?" He asked. She sighed.

"I don't know," she said, "his parents will be, they're Eva's god parents, if he's back from Seattle he will be." Gordon nodded.

"But you don't know if he's back?" He asked. She shook her head. "Maybe you should read those letters, at least then we'd be ready." She laughed and kissed him.

"Even if he is back," she said. "It won't change anything. You're my guy now." He smiled. "So do I look pretty?" She twirled, showing off her simple blue dress.

"You look beautiful," he smiled, "you always do." She smiled and he kissed her. "Your family doesn't like me."

"That's ridiculous," she said. "My family doesn't know you. You never come over, so they couldn't possibly." He looked at her. "Your parents don't particularly adore me either."

"My mom is just a worry wart, and I'm pretty sure that my father feels the same way as yours," he said. She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm bringing you down, aren't I?"

"No," she said softly. "No, of course not." They kissed. "I just want to have fun tonight, and Dean will be there, so that's good."

"Right," he nodded. "Yeah, good, definitely good to see Dean." He mumbled as they walked outside.

* * *

"So what kinds of things do I get to say to him?" TJ asked Stephanie as she put earrings on.

"Nice ones," she said. He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious TJ, Gordon is a nice boy. I've known him since he was a baby."

"Bella would not date a nice boy," he said. "Because Bella's evil."

"Your sister is not evil," Stephanie said. "She's complicated." He laughed and kissed her.

"Hello young lovers," Lizzie smiled walking in.

"Hey Liz," TJ said. "I didn't know you were allowed this far north anymore."

"Haha, funny," she said and punched him in the shoulders and then plopped on the bed. "So I hear Bella's dating Gordon Conway. When did that happen?"

"Hey, did you call Tony?" Stephanie asked. Lizzie looked down. "Lizzie, you should."

"Why?" She said. "I'll bet he's in Rhode Island with Connie anyway."

"He's not," TJ said. "We hung out with him last night." Lizzie frowned. There went that excuse. "Even Stephie's being accepting, we went on a double date with Reese and Aaron."

"Shut up!" Lizzie said. "They're a real couple now."

"Oh yes," Stephanie nodded, "and they're delightful too. Lot's of hand holding and neck kissing and 'baby,'" she nodded.

"So everyone's moved on but me," Lizzie said. "Oh the joy. Come on, we have to work on the speech."

"Great," TJ said. "You OK?"

"I'll be devastated if you and Lizzie go work on a speech for five minutes," Stephanie dead panned. "Go, work your magic." He kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said. TJ and Lizzie walked out.

"Yeah, you two aren't nauseating at all," Lizzie shook her head.

"Whatever," he said taking out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Calling Tony," he smiled. "And inviting him. Because you two need to talk."

"God, I hate you so much," Lizzie groaned.

"It's ringing," TJ said. "Hey Tony, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." He shoved the phone at Lizzie and walked away.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Tony said on the other end. "He's making you talk to me isn't he?"

"Yeah," she said. "How was the rest of your year?"

"Good," he said. "Yours?"

"Good," she said. "So you and Connie,"

"Liz, don't," he sighed. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But we're not together."

"But you sleep with her?" She said.

"Slept with her," he sighed, "once. I miss you. We should get together while you're in town."

"Maybe," she sighed. "I have to go. I'll call you."

"Promises, promises," he said and laughed. She smiled. "Talk to you soon Norris."

"Same to you Duncan," she said and hung up smiling.

* * *

Dean walked up to Bella who was helping Julie plate appetizers in the kitchen. She squeaked and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey you," he said. "How can I help?"

"Get out of the kitchen," Julie said. Bella giggled. "Bella, go, have fun and circulate. You're made for hostess work, not kitchen work."

"But I'm helping," Bella said.

"I know sweetie, and I'm grateful," Julie nodded, "but you also stranded poor Gordon out there with hostile Rileys, I've been in his place. Not fun."

"Oh right," Bella said. "Come on, Dean," she dragged him away.

"I'm so glad you're back to your old bossy perky self," he said hugging her around the shoulders.

"I'm glad to be back," Bella said. He laughed. "Gordon!" She called and bounced over and kissed him.

"Hey Dean," Gordon nodded, trying to say with his eyes, "Please don't tell my girlfriend I basically stalked her for three years."

"Hey Conway," Dean said. "So how are things with you two crazy kids?"

"Just fine," Bella said. "Apparently the only way Gordie knew I wasn't absolutely horrible was because of you. So thanks for that."

"Mm," Dean nodded. "Sure, you know I always saw you two together." She grinned.

"Attention, everyone," TJ said gently rapping a spoon against a glass. "Um, we the siblings of the engaged couple have some stuff we want to say." Lizzie, Bella and Dean walked over to him. "So, Lizzie's the oldest, she's gonna start."

"Right," Lizzie said. "So the four of us were talking about this toast, and we started talking about things that Eva and David had in common."

"For example," TJ said. "It turns out they both used to say things like, 'we don't want to be like Mom and Dad,' meaning they didn't want to get married young."

"And yet here they are," Dean said. "Ages twenty one and twenty four and about to walk down the aisle."

"And for our part," Bella said, "we're very happy that we're all going to be family. So here's to Eva and David," she raised her glass and smiled at her older sister. "We love you both, and we're all of us thrilled." Everyone raised their glasses and drank.

* * *

Later that night Bella sat out on the deck with Trina, Dean and Gordon, she was sitting on Gordon's lap with her head curled into his chest. She was sleepy from being hostessy and perky all night, plus from the large amount of champagne she'd imbibed. He kissed her hair and whispered to her. She giggled.

"How come we're not like that?" Trina looked at her boyfriend.

"You want to sit on my lap, feel free," Dean said. Trina rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Gordon said, "I'll be right back."

"OK," Bella said standing up and then plopping back down in the chair with a giggle.

"You're like head over heals aren't you?" Dean smirked. Bella nodded and then hiccupped.

"I'm glad," Trina said. "He's liked you for so long. And then when he didn't fess up after he sent you those presents at Valentine's day." Dean inhaled. Bella sat up and looked at them.

"After he what?" She said.

"Nothing," Dean said. "Nothing, absolutely not a thing, right Trina?" Trina swallowed

"Right," Trina said. "I'm tired, and kind of drunk." Bella stared at both of them. "It's Demon Bella, Dean, what do we do?" She whispered. Bella stood up and walked into the house intercepting Gordon on his way back outside.

"Hey baby," he said. "I got more champagne."

"Did you send me presents for Valentine's Day this year?" She crossed her arms and stared at her.

"Um," he stammered. She sighed. "Listen, Bella," he put his arms around her, "I want you to understand."

"The rose, and the chocolate and the poem?" She said. "All from you?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, "but, Leigh, you have to understand," she pulled backwards away from him retreating into herself.

"I don't understand," she said. "We'd never met until this summer!"

"I know," he said, "I know it's weird, but I had this ridiculous crush on you," she stared at him.

"I was furious at Dean for weeks after that," she said, "because I thought he sent them to me to try to cheer me up or play some weird joke on me!" He stared at her. "I threw myself at Eddie and he thought I was crazy because I thought he sent me those things." He looked down. "Why didn't you just talk to me? Or why didn't you at least tell me?"

"I didn't talk to you because I was terrified," he said. "Plus every time I tried to you forgot my name." She stared at him. "And I didn't tell you when we got together because on reflection it was a really creepy thing to do, and I care about you, and I didn't want you running the other way." She stared at him.

"I was miserable this year," she said. "This whole year, and if I could have known you felt this way about me earlier," she looked at him. "I thought you were different. But you're a liar, just like him." She turned around and walked upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Bella woke up in the middle of the night hearing something beating against the window of her bedroom. She walked over and looked down and saw that it was Gordon. She sighed and opened the window.

"Gordon, go home," she said.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Come down. We have to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!" She said.

"Bella!" He said earnestly. "Please? Come down." She sighed and closed the window and walked down the stairs and outside.

"What?" She said.

"I know I should have told you," he said. "But Leigh, I couldn't." She looked at him. "I've wanted what we have since I first saw you, but I never thought that," he took her hands. "Why would you want me? You're the most popular girl in school, you were dating Eddie Cole, who was like this perfect match for you," she swallowed. "I'm the coach's kid, and I was the second string quarterback for the world's worst football team. I didn't deserve a girl like you. I still don't." She grabbed onto his face and kissed him, hard and long. He wrapped his hand into her hair.

"Don't ever lie to me again," she whispered, "or keep a secret, or anything. I won't let my heart get broken again, I couldn't take it. But I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to live without you, I don't think I can." They kissed again. "Come upstairs, stay the night." He smiled.

"I thought we were waiting?" He teased.

"I want to wake up tomorrow with you there," she said. "We don't have to wait for that."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	6. Believe Me Love, It Was The Nightengale

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day:__  
__It was the nightingale, and not the lark,__  
__That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;__  
__Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:__  
__Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.__ – _**Juliet,** _Romeo and Juliet, _**Act II, Scene V**

* * *

Gordon woke up one morning and smiled seeing Bella still asleep her dainty brunette head buried in his chest. They slept together most nights now, even if they still didn't have sex.

"Hey," he whispered, gently rubbing her arm. "Leigh, baby, wake up."

"Mm," she squirmed and woke up. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi," he said and kissed her. "You should go home. We have camp today."

"Mm," she sighed. "The real world." He laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Plus, Kevin is going to get here in a little bit."

"I see," she nodded. "Will he be jealous? Is this where he usually sleeps?" He laughed and kissed her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But he's not as soft as you." She laughed. "Plus it's almost eight."

"It's what?" She sat up. He blinked at her. "Shit!" She started pulling her clothes on.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"My dad is in court today!" She groaned. He looked at her. "Which means he has to be there at nine which means he's probably already up."

"Oh," he said. "So yeah, shit. Definitely shit!" She nodded. "Why did you stay over?"

"I didn't mean to," she said. "But it was so comfortable, and you felt so good." He smiled. "And then we fell asleep."

"Right," he sighed. "So, this might be the last time I ever see you huh?" He winked at her. She giggled and kissed him.

"I'll see you later," she whispered and they kissed again. "Tell Kevin I said hi."

"OK," he laughed.

* * *

Bella walked carefully into the house. She wished sometimes that they had a bigger place, with more room for sneaking.

"Bella," she froze hearing her father's voice. She got a shiver up her spine and walked into the living room. "Where were you?"

"I um," she swallowed. "Just at Erica's. We got all caught up planning for camp today and then it was late."

"Don't lie," he shook his head. "You're not good enough at it."

"I was with Gordon," she said. He sighed loudly.

"You know you're not supposed to stay out all night," he said. She got angry quickly.

"You are such a hypocrite!" She said. He stared at her. "I used to stay out all night with Eddie all the time and you never said boo!" He swallowed. "You're not mad that I stayed out all night, you're mad that I stayed out all night with Gordon!"

"Fine, if you want to do this, we will," he nodded. "Yes, I think that you're making a mistake with this boy." Bella looked down. "Sweetheart, you have so much potential, and I don't want to see you,"

"I'm not Eva!" She said. "I know what I want, and I'm not going to throw away everything I've worked for over the past four years for a boy! Any boy, but Gordon cares about me and I care about him!" He looked at her. "He makes me happy, for most fathers that would be enough, and do you know what sucks the most? David makes Eva happy and Stephie makes TJ happy, and that is enough, but me, I have to be happy with the boy that you and Mom picked out for me in the nursery!" She marched upstairs.

* * *

"I don't get it," Kevin said. Gordon rolled his eyes and threw him a football as they headed out of the locker room.

"What's not to get?" Gordon laughed. "I'm in love with her. For real this time."

"Yeah, but it's Bella Riley," Kevin said. "I'm telling you, she's evil."

"Because your girlfriend is the Virgin Mary," Gordon nodded.

"Hey," Kevin said. "Anne's got issues, I'm not denying it. But she never dated Eddie Cole!"

"Nah, just you," Gordon said. Kevin laughed. "I don't know, I like being with her. I didn't know if I would, I kept waiting for the big let down, you know? Like when would she stop being the girl I dreamed about. It hasn't happened yet."

"Yeah, because you know who isn't back yet," Kevin said. "It's kind of like how Anne's all normal until her mom's around, or the Nichols kid." Gordon rolled his eyes. "Look I'm happy for you man," Kevin said. "Just as long as I don't have to talk to her more than is necessary."

"Hi," Bella bounced up to them. She kissed Gordon. "Hello Kevin."

"Hey Riley," he grinned. "Keeping my boy warm?"

"God, you're disgusting," she said. He smiled wider. "I have to get to the squad, but I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi," Gordon smiled. She giggled and kissed him again.

"Bye Kevin," she waved and bounced away.

"Bye Bella," Kevin waved too. "I don't get it man." Gordon smiled.

"I'm not asking you to," Gordon said. "Come on, maybe if we work really hard, we'll win a game or two this year." Kevin laughed.

"Don't want to disappoint the head cheerleader do we now?" Kevin said.

"You have to be nice to her, man," Gordon said. "She's my girlfriend now. I don't call Anne a lunatic to her face, do I?"

"No, you don't," Kevin sighed.

* * *

"Bella," Erica Faber, the junior who was the JV cheerleading captain walked over to her. Bella looked at her and nodded. "OK, we've all been really understanding about this whole Gordon Conway thing, whatever it is, and it's like totally fine for a summer fling. And we're glad that you're over Eddie, but you can't like date him when school starts."

"Excuse me?" Bella said and crossed her arms.

"I mean, Gordon's nice and all," Erica sighed, "but you know that he's not exactly socially acceptable."

"Who are you, my grandma?" She said. She was thinking of course of her Grandma Turner, who had said that same thing. "Let's just get to work, shall we?"

"Bella," Erica said. "I mean, he's Coach Conway's kid, he's only here because the school covers faculty's kids' tuition." Bella stared at the other girl. "And he's on the _football _team, it would be a totally different if he played hockey or was even like an arts nerd or something."

"Erica," Bella said. "This is none of your business. I am not going to break up with Gordon." Erica went to talk. "Now come on. We have work to do."

* * *

Elisa sat quietly in her room looking at the blank paper. She took a deep breath and pressed the pen to the paper.

_Dear Eddie,_

_It took me all summer to get together what I wanted to say to you. I guess I can start with this. _

_I forgive you, and I'm sorry for not hearing you out at the time. Your letter was terribly unclear and I have no way of knowing what exactly you want from me beyond that, especially since you sent a similar letter to Bella. (We just talked about it, we didn't show them to each other.) I can only guess that you sent us both the letters and you were waiting for who answered. OK, really, that was Bella's guess, but I think she's probably right. _

_I've missed you so much, hearing from you, touching you. Some days I find myself just wishing that you'd kiss me again. Most of the time when this happens I have to think about how much it hurt at prom, to lose you._

"Elisa," Jimmy popped in, "there's someone here to see you." She stood up and walked downstairs.

"Hunter!" She squealed and hugged him. Hunter smiled and held her close. "Oh, I missed you so much! I thought you were still in Nantucket!"

"It got boring," he said. "I missed you too, I wanted to surprise you, and your Dad said it was OK."

"I'm glad," she said, suddenly feeling very different in Hunter's arms than she ever had before. It felt almost like the feeling she got in Eddie's. "I hear you wild New York kids got tattoos this summer." He nodded and rolled up his tee shirt's sleeve revealing a thin tribal band around his bicep, which also seemed larger and somehow nicer than it had before. "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Cal gets bored on his own, so I've been going to the gym with him. Maybe I'll try out for the hockey team."

"Oh but won't that kill your and Anne's school outcast reps?" She said. "You wouldn't be able to wear eyeliner anymore." He laughed and they sat down. "How are you doing?" He shrugged. "Are they still not telling you?"

"Yeah, but we're WASPs," he shrugged. "they probably won't tell me until or if the papers get signed. But I mean, my Mom and I have spent the whole summer in Nantucket and he came once, if that's not a separation, I don't know what is."

"One time my mom and I spent a whole summer in LA," she said. "And my dad stayed here, but that was different, she was opening the restaurant there and he had to be at the hospital. I don't think they were separated." Hunter nodded. "Sorry, I'm not helping, am I?"

"Just being with you is helping," he said, softly pushing her hair off of her face. She smiled. He cleared his throat, realizing what it would seem like to someone on the outside, the way the two of them were sitting. "Have you heard from him again?"

"Nope," she said. "I was writing to him when you got here."

"And what's the verdict?" He said. She sighed.

"Just friends, I think," she said. "But when I see him who knows?"

* * *

Bella walked quietly into the house and dropped her bag and landed on the couch. She was so tired physically, and now she was exhausted emotionally.

"Hi," she looked up and saw Eddie. She closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Waking up," she said.

"You're not asleep," he said. She looked at him. "I'm back."

"Clearly," she raised her eyebrows.

"I wrote you that I was coming home today," he said. She shrugged. "You didn't read my letters." He sat down next to her. "Bella," he pushed her hair off her face.

"Don't," she said, grabbing his wrist. He looked down. "Go home, Eddie, it's been a hard day."

"First day of camp is your favorite day of the year," he said. "Except maybe gala." She looked at him. "Fine," he sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll see you next week when school starts." She closed her eyes as he walked out.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	7. Stolen Season

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_This is not life, Will, it is a stolen season. – _**Viola DeLesseps**, _Shakespeare in Love _

* * *

Bella sat in her car for a minute outside of the Conways, realizing she was being slightly creepy, but not caring much. She sighed softly. She wanted her Daddy to hug her and tell her she was his beautiful princess and that everything was going to be OK. But it had been two days and Rick still barely acknowledged when she walked in a room. The girls on the cheerleading squad hadn't been better, they coolly followed orders, but put no pep or enthusiasm into anything, and seeing Eddie had sent her into quite the tailspin. She'd kept her melancholy from Gordon because he'd been so the opposite. He was absolutely elated to have Kevin around again, and apparently due to a few key freshmen additions the football team was looking beyond decent into actually good territory. Which for Gordon meant the possibility of scholarships and a much bigger and brighter future than he'd ever counted on. Bella was happy for him, thrilled actually but she couldn't burst his bubble. So Eva and Dean had born the brunt of her feelings over the past few days. She finally walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Bella," Connie Moreau said opening it. Bella smiled. Connie was always pleasant and polite, but she sensed a detachment. "Hi, I'm glad you made it."

"Thanks for inviting me Ms. Moreau," she said. She admired that Connie had never changed her name, although Gordon had informed her that it was less out of feminist leanings and more out of not wanting her name to be Connie Conway.

"Gordie and Kevin are out back, arguing over how long to marinate the steaks." Connie said. "I think you might be the deciding vote, you better get back there." She smiled and nodded walking back onto the deck.

"Bella's here!" Gordon said exuberantly and walked over and kissed her. Kevin looked away and she noticed that. She pulled back awkwardly. Both boys noticed. "What's wrong?" She plastered a smile on her face.

"Nothing, silly," she said and giggled fakely. He saw through it, she knew he did. "I'm just so thirsty."

"I'll get you a drink," Gordon said. "Duh, that was rude of me." She nodded and he kissed her softly. "Be right back." He looked at Kevin. "Play nice!" He pointed and walked into the house. She sighed.

"You're breaking up with him aren't you?" Kevin said. She looked at him. "I knew it. You can't resist me. I'm taken Bella, and don't you think you've done enough relationship sabotage when it comes to your cousins?"

"OK," Bella said. "First of all, Elisa stole _my _boyfriend, not the other way around. Second, ew, I have no interest in you, and third, I am not breaking up with Gordon. I just feel weird kissing him with you here." Kevin looked at her. "Oh shut up Reed."

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"You were thinking _very _loudly," she grumbled and crossed her arms.

"I'll try to keep it down from now on," he nodded. "Anne sends her best by the way." Bella smiled. "Look at you, all happy for us. Didn't realize that Gordon was an exorcist."

"What?" She said.

"Oh you know," he shrugged. "Demon Bella is gone." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Oh, nope, there she is."

"I hate my family so goddamn much sometimes!" She said, cursing Anne's chatty nature.

"So, what's eating you then?" He said. "If it's not your unbridled passion for me that is."

"One diet Pepsi," Gordon said, handing Bella the silver can. She smiled and kissed him for real this time, pulling away and giving Kevin a triumphant look. "Did I miss something?"

"Just my cue to leave," Kevin said. "Over marinate the steaks, I don't even care anymore." He stood up and left. Gordon looked at his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" He said. "Are we OK?"

"Oh Gordon, I don't know!" She sighed, finally letting it out. "I like you so much, you know? But it's like no one wants me to!" He looked at her. "And now Eddie's home and he just showed up at my house, and I just don't know," he kissed her.

"Bella, would you mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?" He said.

"I got into this big fight with my father," she said, "and then Erica and the other girls said that you weren't 'socially acceptable' whatever the hell that means."

"And Eddie's back?" He whispered. She nodded. "And you've seen him?" She nodded again. "Whoa," he said. She nodded and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He sighed and kissed her hair softly. "It was a good summer though." She looked up at him and nodded.

"What if that's all it was?" She whispered. "What if we had this great summer, and now we can't make it?" He lifted her face and kissed her.

"I don't believe that," he said. She looked at him. "The way I feel about you isn't summer fling feelings." She smiled softly. "There's something else though," he said. "Something you're not telling me." She looked into his eyes, clear and blue and perfect. "Eddie," he mumbled, inwardly cursing Eddie Cole within an inch of his sanity.

"Oh no," she said, "I mean, yes, but not like that Gordon! I just miss him, that's all. But I always do." He blinked at her. "That came out wrong. I miss having Eddie in my life, having someone who knows me better than anyone else in the world. I don't miss him as my boyfriend."

"Oh," he said calmly leaning back. He was used to that kind of relationship, after all his mother had it with Guy Germaine, his godfather. "Then you should make things right with him. You know, as friends."

"You'd be OK with that?" She said, surprised. Granted, Gordon was different than Eddie in every possible way, but she thought of how Eddie would become insanely jealous if she even talked to other boys, let alone if she was really friends with one. Even her relationship with Dean really bugged him.

"Yeah," Gordon nodded, although his insides were shouting _No, no, no! Keep her away from that guy! _He'd rather lose whatever piece of Bella she would give to Eddie Cole than lose all of her to the fear of them not being able to fit their relationship in with their lives at school. "Of course."

* * *

Eddie sat quietly in his room laughing lightly over the letter that Elisa had sent him. Every word, even her handwriting reminded him of all the reasons he'd loved her. Her sweetness and her innocence, the earnestness that made him want her. But her letter was clear, and he was glad. She didn't want him anymore. It would be easier to focus on what he really wanted, what he saw more clearly than ever, he wanted Bella, he wanted the life that they'd silently promised each other for years. She'd ignored him all summer but that didn't mean it would continue when school started.

* * *

"You packed?" Cal asked walking into Anne's room. She nodded and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really excited," she sighed.

"Yeah, you look it," he teased. She rolled her eyes. "Wait? You're excited about going back to school? Or just about seeing Kevin again?"

"Well, I am excited about seeing Kevin," she said. "But I'm excited to get back there." Cal laughed. "It's not funny! What the hell is going on with me?"

"It's called a personality Anne," Cal said. "I think you're finally growing one." She shoved him. "Might you even join a club or activity of some kind?"

"Don't get carried away," she pointed at him. "Hey, have you told Mom that Dad and Aunt Kelly are putting you in the teen photos for the boutiques?"

"I have not," Cal said. "Why did Trina have to take those pictures last year? Aunt Kelly would not be talked down from this whole young men's campaign surrounding me."

"Maybe you'll get all famous and they'll give you your own show on The CW," Anne giggled. He rolled his eyes. "I mean, Emma started repping RDC, and she just won an Oscar."

"Emma started being in _Tell Me About The Girl," _he said. "She got famous repping RDC. I'm not an actor, I'm barely a model."

"I didn't suggest you be an _actor," _Anne laughed. "I said you should be on TV. Do you get the difference?" Cal rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Julie asked, walking into Elisa's room. The girl nodded and hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," Julie whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Elisa said softly.

"Try to stay on your cousins' good sides this year, hm?" Julie said. Elisa laughed. "I can't take another Christmas like last years."

"I will," she said.

"Alright," Julie sighed, "get in the car." Elisa nodded and grabbed her suitcase and walked downstairs.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing!**


	8. Towards School With Heavy Looks

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming, I love 'em.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.__  
__Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from__  
__their books,__  
__But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.__**– **_**Romeo**, _Romeo and Juliet, _**Act II, Scene II**

* * *

Bella walked from the dorms to the main school building for her first class, she noticed Eddie sitting on the steps with the other guys from the hockey team, took a deep breath and hugged her books to her chest and walked over.

"Hi Eddie," she said.

"Bella," he said and stood up. "Hi."

"Can we talk?" She said.

"Sure," he nodded and they walked away. "I called, but Cassie said you were out and I figured," she looked at him and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have shown up like I did but, I missed you and, when I was away, I did a lot of thinking and Bella," he looked at her. "I want us back,

"Eddie," she said, "I've been seeing someone." He looked at her. "I wanted to call you and tell you, but,"

"You have a boyfriend?" He said. She nodded. "Do I know him?"

"I think so," she nodded, "Um Gordon Conway?"

"Conway?" He said. "Your father's letting that happen?"

"My father has nothing to with it!" She said. He sighed. "He's a nice guy Eddie." He snorted. "He is."

"He's trash." He said.

"Why?" She said. "Because his father is the hockey coach?" He shrugged. "God, I thought you were better than that. I just wanted to tell you about me and Gordon, and say," she took a deep breath, "Eddie, I was just really hoping we could be friends again."

"We can't," he said. "I can't be your friend when I'm still in love with you."

"That's too bad," she said. "Because I miss you." She walked away. He watched her go. There was nothing he could say. He was absolutely unprepared for Bella having had moved on.

* * *

Anne stood at her locker and pinned up a few pictures from the summer. Her favorite was one of her and Hunter on The High Line. She remembered that day perfectly. Cal had taken the picture and the three of them had been walking around down town just snapping shots everywhere.

"Hey beautiful," she giggled feeling Kevin's hands slide onto her waist, and his breath on her ear.

"Hi," she whispered and turned around and kissed him.

"Mm, I missed you," he said. She smiled. "What fresh hell have you raised?"

"I've been very good," she said drawing an "X" over her heart. "Cross my heart." He laughed and kissed her. "So do have to like double with Gordon and Bella now? What's the story there?"

"I don't know," Kevin shook his head. "I worry about Gordon though." She nodded. "I don't want to talk about that though."

"What do you want to talk about?" She giggled and he kissed her again.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Hunter shook his head looking up the hallway. "What does she see in him?"

"Tall, dark, handsome," Trina shrugged, cleaning her nails. "I get it." Elisa and Hunter looked at her. "What just because I have a short cuddly boyfriend, I can't admire the aesthetic beauty of a guy like Kevin?"

"Cuddly?" Elisa laughed. "Is that your new word for Dean?"

"Dean is extremely cuddly," Trina smiled. "I mean, just last week when we were,"

"OK," Hunter said, "can we focus please?"

"On what?" Elisa mumbled. "Anne loves Kevin, not you, get over it." She closed her locker and walked away. Hunter followed after you.

"What if I had said that to you last year?" He said.

"You should have!" She sighed. "Everyone else did! Maybe I wouldn't have gotten hurt like I did." She hurried away from him and smashed into Eddie going around a corner.

"Hi Ellie," he said softly.

"Hi," she said, her face involuntarily smiling and she hugged him, her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said and kissed her. He stopped. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's OK," she said. "I didn't mind." He smiled. "How was Seattle?"

"Good," he nodded. "How was waitressing?"

"I'll be groomed to take over by the time I finish high school," she grinned. He laughed. She smiled, so happy to know that she was really over him. She hadn't even felt that great when he kissed her. Well, it was nice, but not the overwhelming melty feeling she used to get every time Eddie kissed her. She certainly was perfectly happy to keep her underwear on, which she never wanted before when Eddie kissed her.

"Your Mom must be happy," he said. She nodded. "So, I guess we have to talk about it, huh?"

"I guess," she said. "We can be friends, can't we?" He looked at her and it hit him, she didn't have that adoring look in her eyes that she used to have when she was looking at him, but she was still his earnest and sweet little Ellie. He couldn't disappoint her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I want us to be friends too." She smiled. "Do your friends get to kiss you?"

"Only sometimes," she said, "when I'm drunk and they're being very nice."

"Then I'm in," he winked and put his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Cal walked into the arts building and collapsed in a seat in the auditorium. He'd signed up for an acting class, half because of Anne's teasing. He glanced across the aisle and saw a girl in all black doodling in a notebook.

"Hi," he smiled at her. She looked up at him with large brown eyes. Her skin was a light mocha color and her hair was shiny and black.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Cal," he said.

"Carmen," she said. "Do you want to be an actor?" He laughed. "What's funny?"

"No, I just needed an elective and my sister teases me about being pretty enough for TV." He said. Toni frowned.

"Well, I'm going to be an actor," she said. He nodded. He knew lots of girls like this. His school in New York was crawling with them. "You look familiar."

"Have you been in the young men's department of a major retailer lately," he smiled proudly. She cocked her head to the side. "Never mind."

"Hi all," Gabrielle Germaine walked in. "Welcome to intro to acting." Cal looked around. The class was split between seniors who were there for their last elective and eager freshmen like Carmen. He was definitely out of place. "By the end of the semester you'll have put a play on, good for you. I don't know a lot about acting but they cut my budget again, so you're stuck with a ballet dancer to teach you how to act. Sorry." After class Cal got up and followed Carmen out.

"Can I help you with something?" She said.

"No, but I can probably help you," he said.

"I doubt it," she shook her head.

"You're a freshman, right?" He said. She nodded. "I'm a sophomore, I can help you find things, and stuff."

"Hey Cal," Trina said running up and hugging him. "Check out these prints from when you came to visit me this summer. You're like super hot in them."

"I somehow doubt that you'll be able to help me," Carmen said and walked away.

"No, wait," Cal said and then looked at Trina.

"What's wrong?" Trina said. "Were you working it?" He nodded. "Oh and now she thinks I'm your girlfriend! Dude that sucks! I can tell her we're cousins."

* * *

Carmen walked into Gabrielle's office where the woman was looking through papers.

"Mrs. Germaine?" She said. "I wanted to talk to you about Intro to Acting."

"I figured you might," Gabrielle smiled. "You seem the type. We're going to focus on Shakespearean, because even though the language is hard it's methods I can actually teach you. Lots of face making."

"Oh, that's fine," Carmen said. "I just, I mean, ballet acting isn't really,"

"Acting, I know," Gabrielle nodded. "You want a real teacher?" Carmen nodded. "I can put in a word for you with some coaches I know, after I see you. What's your name?"

"Carmen Mendoza," she said. "I'm from Miami and,"

"Alright Carmen," Gabrielle laughed, "you're very enthusiastic and that's good."

"Mrs. Germaine," Trina walked in. "Freshman Cal was cruising." Carmen looked at her. "Sorry, I um, wanted to talk to you about the first issue of the year."

"Sure," Gabrielle nodded. "Carmen, this is Katrina Vanderbilt, she's photo editor of the newspaper."

"We met," Carmen said. "Her boyfriend was hitting on me. It was nice to talk to you." She slunk out.

"Is Dean visiting?" Gabrielle said.

"No she saw me hugging Cal and got the wrong idea," Trina laughed. "She's an actress he said."

"An eager little one too," Gabrielle laughed. "I don't know about the first issue, take lots of pictures, maybe something will stand out."

"Sure," Trina said. "And tell the actor that Cal's my cousin not my boyfriend?" Gabrielle nodded. "I think he's got a love at first sight thing happening."

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!**


	9. You've Got Brothers Around

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! Two in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_When you're a Jet,  
If the spit hits the fan,  
You got brothers around,  
You're a family man!  
You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own:  
When company's expected,  
__You're well protected! _- **Riff, **_West Side Story, _**Act I, Scene I**

_**

* * *

**_

Bella sat at her Chem lab station glumly with her hand against her cheek.

"Rough day Leigh?" Kevin asked sitting down next to her. She looked at him. "What?"

"Don't call me Leigh," she said sitting up primly.

"Gordon calls you Leigh," he said.

"I'm sorry are you Gordon?" She said. He laughed. "I'm not in the mood for it today Kevin."

"It's the first day," he said. "What could you possibly be all pissy about?" She shook her head and kept working on the lab station. "Oh the peace talks with Cole didn't go so well huh?"

"God, does he keep anything to himself?" She mumbled.

"Don't blame it on Gordon," he said. "He's really paranoid about Cole. From the look on your face right now, I'd say he has reason to be." She looked down. "You can't have your cake and eat it too, it's not fair."

"To either of them," she whispered.

"I don't give a shit what's fair to Cole," Kevin shook his head. She nodded. "I do give a shit what's fair to Gordon, and to you." She looked at him.

"Don't lie," she said. He looked at her. "Kevin, um," she sighed, "that night, when you broke up with Connie, and we," he nodded. "You said no because of Gordon?"

"Yup," he said. She looked at him. "It wasn't easy," he said. "I wanted you bad Riley." She nodded. "But I'm really lucky to have a friend like Gordon. I wouldn't blow that, no matter how hot the girl."

"You think I'm hot?" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"You know you're hot," he smiled. "It's part of your charm."

"So, for the record," she said. "If your best friend hadn't had such a huge kind of creepy crush on me, you would have had sex with me that night?"

"Jeez Riley," he said, "I didn't know you were so hot for me. You can't have three guys, that's just greedy." She looked at him.

"I'm having a low self esteem day," she said. "Help me out, since we have to be friends now or whatever."

"Yes," he said, "if you weren't top of Gordon's spank bank, I would have totally hit that. But it all worked out for the best since now you're with him, and if I'd hooked up with you that night I wouldn't have hooked up with Anne." She nodded and then the bell rang. "So are you eating with us? Or is the great social canyon keeping you with the other rich kids and A-listers?"

"I'm eating with Gordon," she said, "if you're there then that's an unfortunate bi-product."

* * *

Cal stared across the cafeteria to where Carmen was sitting. Trina sat down next to him.

"Just go talk to her," Trina said. Cal looked at her. "What?"

"She thinks I'm a jerk," he said. "She thinks that you're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's weird," Trina laughed. "Why do people always think that?"

"Because we don't look anything alike," he said. Trina raised her eyebrows. "Not that that's shocking because we're not blood relatives."

"Is this about that weird crush you had on me when we first hit puberty?" She said softly. He stared at her. "Anne told me about it then. Just because we aren't blood doesn't mean that it's not creepy."

"Why is it creepy for us and not for TJ and Steph?" He said.

"It is creepy for TJ and Steph," she shrugged, opening her soda. "You're really stuck on this one huh?" He sighed. "OK, I'll be right back." She stood up.

"Trina, don't," he groaned. She walked over to Carmen.

"Hi," Trina smiled. "It's Carmen, right?"

"Yeah," Carmen said. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I'll stay away from your boyfriend, I mean, I can't in class."

"Oh God," Trina rolled her eyes, "Cal is _not _my boyfriend. He's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Carmen said. Trina nodded. "But you don't look like family."

"Yeah, our moms are step sisters," she shrugged. "But cousin none the less." Carmen nodded. "So you should eat lunch with us, because Cal's got some kind of insta-crush on you and Cal doesn't normally have like human feelings that aren't for girls that aren't related to him so we're encouraging this." Carmen looked at him. "That made him sound like a freak, he's not. He's just kind of shy."

"Oh," Carmen said. "So have lunch with you and Cal?"

"Uh huh," Trina said, "And Anne, his sister, and our other cousin Elisa, and our friend Hunter."

"Whoa," Carmen said, picking up her tray, "does you family like own this place?" She snorted. Trina looked at her and nodded. "I was kidding."

"Yeah, it's not a joke," Trina grinned, "we're like the mafia. We're everywhere." She whispered.

"Hi Trina," Bella walked past them.

"Hey Bella," she said. "We're on for dinner still right?"

"Definitely," Bella said. "When you talk to Dean tell him I say hi, OK?" Trina nodded. Carmen looked at her. "Why is this freshman staring at me?"

"Don't stare at Bella," Trina said. "This is Carmen."

"OK, I really don't care," Bella said. "See you later." She walked away.

"Who is she?" Carmen said. "She's like intensely fabulous."

"That is Bella," Trina said. "Also our cousin, and very fabulous and very scary if you get on her bad side. You can ask Elisa about that." They sat down.

"Hi," Anne said. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Carmen," Trina said. "This is Anne, Elisa, and Hunter, and you know Cal."

"Hi," Cal said.

"Hi," Carmen smiled. Elisa smiled at her.

"Oh, Kevin's here," Anne said. "Later losers," she bounced away.

"Anne's boyfriend is a senior," Elisa explained seeing the stunned look on Carmen's face. "We are insignificant ants, comparatively speaking."

"Because if Eddie snapped his fingers you wouldn't go running," Hunter mumbled. She glared at him. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"Yes," Elisa said. "I told you what happened this morning, but you weren't being supportive."

"All I said, was that if he kissed you then he probably doesn't just want to be friends!" Hunter sighed, "and that he's doing the same thing he did last year."

"Anne let you feel her up and you two are friends," Elisa said.

"Dude," Cal said. "Brother sitting right here, I don't need to know who made it to second base with her." Trina choked on her pudding. "What you too?"

"We were thirteen," Trina said. "We wanted to know who's were bigger, it was totally normal."

"I'm going to say Elisa's," Hunter said. "You know, based on now." Elisa glared at him. "Yours are nice too Carmen."

"God, you're such a pig!" Elisa said and stood up, "what is wrong with you?" She marched out.

"What did I say?" Hunter asked.

"You're an idiot, dude," Cal shook his head. "Sorry Carmen."

"It's OK," she shrugged. "I have a twelve year old brother, this is nothing."

* * *

Bella sat quietly while Kevin and Anne made out. She'd completely lost her appetite.

"Hey," Gordon said walking in. He sat down and kissed her.

"Hey," she smiled. "I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "Are you OK? You seem weird."

"I love that you can sense my weirdness," she said. "It's just been kind of an odd day." She looked over at Kevin and Anne. "Are they always like that?"

"Only on days that end in y," Gordon laughed. "You get used to it. We could try to one up them." She squeaked as he pulled her onto his lap and they kissed. She ran her hands onto his face. "Mm, people can see us Leigh."

"Let them," she said and kissed him again. "I'm so sorry I got weird."

"It's OK," he said. He didn't even want to ask how her talk with Eddie had gone. At that moment he really didn't care.

* * *

Eddie sat at the table with the rest of the hockey team and actually crushed the empty soda can in his hand. She was actually giggling as Conway kissed her neck. That was _his _giggle. He kept waiting for her to look over and see him. To give him that look she did when she was trying to piss him off, but it was like he wasn't there. Like no one else was there. He stood up and walked outside, unable to take anymore. He saw Elisa sitting on the steps wiping her eyes.

"Ellie," he sat down. "What's wrong?" She swallowed and looked at him. "Are you crying about us?"

"No!" She said. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing." He looked at her. "Is Anne sexier than me?"

"This is not a question to ask your ex boyfriend," he said. She looked at him. "Anne is more obvious than you. But there is no way she's sexier. You're beautiful and interesting and sweet," he pushed her hair off of her face.

"Are you still in love with Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I am." She nodded. "It's Hunter, isn't it?" She looked at him and nodded. "I kind of figured it wasn't Reed." She laughed and wiped her eyes. "Now it's your turn to pull me up."

"No, you need to move on," she said. "She's completely in love with Gordon. But I guess you have history on your side." He nodded.

**

* * *

Keep the reviews coming!**


	10. The Change of Fourteen Years

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_But saying o'er what I have said before:__  
__My child is yet a stranger in the world;__  
__She hath not seen the change of fourteen years,__  
__Let two more summers wither in their pride,__  
__Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride. – _**Capulet, **_Romeo and Juliet, _**Act I, Scene II**

* * *

Bella giggled as Gordon climbed on top of her and kissed her. He slid his hands up her arms and held her wrists down. He kissed all along her jawline and up to her ear.

"God, I want you," he whispered and unbuttoned her uniform blouse.

"Gordon," she whimpered as his hand pressed against her skin. She shuddered. She wanted him too. She wasn't sure if she wanted her and Gordon's first time together to be a rushed two minute thing in his dorm room with the fear that Kevin would burst in at any moment. "Mm, wait." She sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him. "Leigh, what is it?"

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"That's a big word," he said.

"It's four letters," she said. "Which I realize is one more letter than what you wanted to do." He smiled.

"Wit," he said. "You've got it in buckets." She laughed. "I care about you more than anyone, Bella."

"But do you love me?" She asked. "I care about a lot of people. But I only,"

"Don't say it," he said. "I don't know," he said. "I mean, I'm not like you, I didn't fall in love for the first time when I was seven." She nodded. "Besides, isn't this supposed to just be a big deal to me?"

"What does that mean?" She asked. He swallowed. "Are you suggesting that sleeping with you shouldn't be a big deal to me because I've already had sex and you haven't?" He nodded. "God," she said and stood up buttoning her shirt.

"Bella," he took her hands, "I didn't mean it like that, but you never talk about it."

"You want to talk about it?" She said. He nodded. "OK, um, what exactly do you want to hear about Gordon? Do you want to know what he would say to me? Or the way I touched him?"

"No, not that," he sighed, "I mean, we were so young." She sat down next to him.

"I basically spent the whole summer before high school crying in my bedroom," Bella said. He cocked his head. "Eva ran away, to New York, and then Italy and then Amsterdam and then Spain," she sighed. "I missed her, and my parents were fighting and TJ and I were just trying to hold it together." He nodded. "The only time I was ever happy was when I was with Eddie."

"So you had sex at fourteen?" He said.

"No," she said, "I mean, yeah. The first time my mom had said that my dad drove Eva away with all of his rules and expectations. They screamed for like an hour, and I was in my room and Eddie came over and I just cried for at least two hours and then we started kissing," she sighed. "It just happened, and I liked it. It was like a drug, it made me feel good for however long, made me forget that my family was falling apart and nothing was right." He kissed her. "It's different with you."

"How?" He asked.

"Everything's right with you," she said. "With the exception of my father occasionally acting like a jackass and Erica being a bitch," he laughed. "When we sleep together I want it to be real. I want us to make love. I'm not hiding from anything with you."

"Mm," he kissed her. "That's fair." She smiled and looked at the clock and jumped up. "Where are you off to now?"

"Dinner with Trina," she said, "and then Skyping with Dean." She kissed him. "I'll come by later."

"Say hi to him for me, OK?" He said. She nodded and walked out.

* * *

Hunter walked into the newspaper office where Trina was doing formatting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to write," he said. She looked at him and laughed. "Trina."

"What?" She said. "I've never seen you take an interest in journalism, or anything, except Anne."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't know, I talked to my Uncle Grant, he's a reporter."

"Your Uncle Grant is a hack," she said. He looked at her. "He is! I've read his stuff, there's a reason he never graduated from The Post."

"Says the daughter of the man who wrote _Daytona Fire?" _He said. "If you want to talk hacky."

"_Daytona Fire _is not hacky!" She said. "It's my favorite one. It's dedicated to me."

"It's about racecar drivers," he said, "and it's terrible."

"It's about family," she said. "So why do you want to be on the paper?"

"I need a distraction," he said. She looked at him.

"From Anne?" She asked. He nodded. "What about Elisa?" He looked at her.

"What about her?" He said protectively.

"She's crazy about you," Trina said. "That's why she got so mad at you earlier."

"She's been Eddie's distraction already," he shook his head. "I can't do that to her too." Trina looked at her. "Distract me, Trina. I can write about the hockey team just as well Dean did."

"I promised Dean that I'd turn this into a real paper," she said. "Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm absolutely ready for that." Trina smiled. "Alright Jimmy Olsen, what's the story?"

"You know that makes you Lois Lane, right?" She said. He laughed. "I can't work tonight. I'm having dinner with Bella."

"Why does Bella like you better than the others?" He asked. She looked at him. "She's always nice to you, I mean."

"Well," Trina said. "I guess maybe because my dad and Uncle Rick are best friends. We're both our father's daughters."

"Daddy's girls?" He teased.

"No," she said. "I mean, we're like them. Bella's hard headed and smart, and inflexible. I don't like it when people give me crap, I can go with the flow more easily. My mom's the rigid one."

"So is that a Riley thing?" He said.

"No," she laughed. "It's a Uncle Rick and my mom thing. You've met Uncle Jimmy, he's not like that at all." He nodded. "Elisa's like him, at least that's what my mom says, sensitive."

"She looks like your Aunt Julie though," he said. "All that blonde hair." Trina nodded.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" Trina asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, "she's awesome. She's funny and smart, and I mean, your family is fantastically attractive Trina." She laughed. "She's just," he looked at her. "Well, she's so nice."

"Oh," Trina said softly. How did you respond when the guy who your cousin and best friend was totally cuckoo over said that she was too nice? "Well, anyway I should go. See you later." She walked out.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Cassie sighed walking into Eva's room, where her oldest was frantically shoving clothes into a suitcase. "Evie."

"I'm moving into the house," Eva said simply. Cassie looked at her daughter and sighed. "The house that David sold his piano to buy for us so that we could get married, and stay in Minneapolis."

"Eva," Cassie said. "I thought we discussed this."

"I'm twenty one years old," she said. "You don't get to make this decision for me."

"You're making it because you're angry," Cassie said. "God only knows what about this time."

"I'm getting married in seven months, Mom!" Eva said. "I'll move out then, why delay it?" Cassie looked at her. "Why can't I live with David? TJ and Stephie live together and no one says boo."

"TJ and Stephie are in school," Eva said. "It's a weird quirk of your grandpa's." Eva sighed. Her grandfather had always doted on her and taken her side, to upset him now, so close to her wedding was way too hard on her.

"That's emotional black mail," Eva crossed her arms. Cassie laughed. "He's being ridiculous."

"About what this time?" Cassie said. "The flowers? The cake."

"Bella," Eva said. Cassie nodded. "Like what, because she's got a new boyfriend now she won't go to college or law school? She's wanted to be a lawyer since she was eight years old. She's like Daddy, she's born for it."

"So you're moving out to show solidarity to Bella?" Cassie said. Eva nodded. "That's absurd. Unpack." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" David said walking in. "Are you going somewhere?" He looked at Cassie. "Is she going somewhere?"

"She's throwing a tantrum," Cassie said. "I leave you to it." She walked out. David looked at Eva who hugged him and pressed her head against his chest.

"You OK?" He said. "Or are you freaking?"

"Maybe a little," she mumbled. "It's just so quiet now that Bella went back to school." He nodded. "I just want to get married."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Only a few more months, hm?" He kissed her.

"Did you decide who was going to be your best man yet?" She asked. "Mikey or Dean?"

"I thought I'd forgo all the drama and ask Big Dean," he shrugged. She looked at him and smiled. "Bad idea?"

"Great idea," she said. "He should be involved somehow. And which of your dads is going to be your dad?"

"Kevin," he said. "We still don't know if Patrick will show up."

"He's your father," she said. "He'll be there, he promised."

"My father is not your father," he said. "He doesn't always keep his promises," she kissed him. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, lets go," he said. "No more meltdowns OK?"

"OK," she nodded.

**Please Review!**


	11. Thou Art A Villain

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In case you haven't figured it out this story is going to be longer and more epic, because it's the one I've been building to. It's like the seventh Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Tybalt: **_Romeo the hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this. Thou art a villain.  
**Romeo: **__Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage. To such a greeting: villain I am none; therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not._

_- Romeo and Juliet, _**Act III, Scene I

* * *

**

Carmen stood quietly in the hallway looking at old pictures of the sports teams.

"Hey," Cal said, stopping seeing her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I'm further down the hall," he said. She looked at him. "That just sounded weird, it was supposed to be smooth." She smiled. "Who are you looking at?"

"My dad," she said and pointed to Luis Mendoza.

"Oh," he said. "He was in my mom's grade." She looked at him.

"Was she one of them?" She asked, pointing to the two girls in the picture.

"No, uh the blonde there is my Aunt Julie, Elisa's mom," he said. "And the brunette is Connie Moreau. She's Coach Conway's wife."

"Oh," she said and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Hockey practice," he said. "Want to watch?"

"I'm not really into hockey," she said. "My dad's tried to get me into it for years. I'm more of a warm weather girl."

"So you left Miami to go to school in Minneapolis?" He teased. "That makes perfect sense." She laughed.

"My parents both went to school up here," she explained.

"Your mom went here too?" He asked.

"No, she went to Blake," she shrugged. "I got into both, plus this all girl's Catholic school at home, but I decided to come here. Your mom went here?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Your dad?" She asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "My dad actually kind of hates everything about this place. Not unlike my sister." She laughed.

"So if your sister hates it here so much," she said. "Why is she here?"

"Because Anne loves to be unhappy," he shrugged. "Plus she knew I really wanted to come here and we didn't want to be apart."

"That's sort of sweet," she said. "Can you two like read each other's minds and stuff?" Cal laughed.

"No," he said. "I think that's only identical twins," she laughed. "I can usually tell what she's going to do next. Even if I'm the only person who can."

"You were really good in class today," Carmen said. "You're actually pretty talented. You know, for a pretty boy jock Abercrombie model."

"That means a lot from the girl in the black turtleneck," he grinned. She smiled. "Look, the women in my family like to butt into my life, well, everyone's lives really, and if they've said anything to you."

"Trina said you like me," she shrugged. "Other than that they've just offered to take me shopping. I'm not sure why." He laughed. "What?"

"The turtle necks," he said. She grabbed her neck. "And the scarves, and the leggings. I think the whole Brooklyn hipster bohemian look is adorable on you. But they," he laughed. "They know what they're talking about too. I mean, my mom and my Aunt Kelly run a pretty successful clothing line, and Elisa's step grandpa is an agent in Hollywood and her Uncle's girlfriend is Denise Ramsey."

"The singer?" Carmen said. Cal nodded. "Whoa."

"Yeah," he said. "Big whoa."

"So they want to make me over to what? Be suitable for you?" She said. "Is this a comedy of manners?"

"If that helps your little dramatic head wrap around it," he laughed. "Then yeah. But mostly they're just busybodies."

"So you don't have a problem with how I dress?" She stepped closer to him.

"No," he shook his head. "I don't. It's kind of why I noticed you in class that day." He pushed her hair off of her face. She smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing a different side of you though. Maybe softer, a little less intense," she swallowed and looked up at him.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked. He smiled and lifted her chin.

"Not right now," he said. "But be on the look out." He stepped away from her. "Hey, we're all going to watch the football game against Blake tonight. It's usually a blood bath, but the party after should be pretty fun. You should come."

"Uh, sure," she nodded. "That sounds fun."

* * *

"Surprise," Anne said, bouncing up to Kevin's locker with a red a white decorated shoe box.

"What is that?" He said.

"Spirit cookies," she smiled. "I made them. Go Ducks beat the Bears!" She said.

"I'm confused," he said. "You _baked _things?" She nodded. "In support of a school affiliated athletic activity?"

"In support of you," she said. "And they're just slice and bakes." He laughed and kissed her.

"That was very nice of you," he said. "I'm just surprised."

"Well, it's your senior year," she shrugged, "I figure we should do some normal couple things. And all of the other girls with boyfriends on sports teams bake them things before big games."

"That they do," he said. "But those couples also don't normally do what we do after those games. So, do the cookies cancel that out?"

"Of course not," she said and kissed him. "I mean, I only put like twenty minutes of work into those. It's not like Bella who made Gordon two dozen home made cupcakes. There's no way he's getting laid."

"I prefer your way over mine when it comes to this," he grinned. She laughed and looked down. "You OK?"

"Of course," she said. "Make me proud tonight, OK?" They kissed a little bit longer. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Hunter said walking up to Elisa in the library. She looked up at him and closed her notebook and stood up. "Elisa," he said and followed her. "Come on. It's been weeks since we really talked. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess it's not a very nice thing for me to do, huh?" She crossed her arms and looked at him. He looked down.

"Trina told you about that?" He said. She nodded. "Elisa it's not like," she looked at him. "I can't change how I feel about Anne, and you deserve better than being someone's second choice."

"Don't you think that's up to me?" She asked. He looked at her. "I don't care how you feel about Anne, I care how you feel about me."

"We're friends," he said. "Right?" She nodded.

"But that's it?" She said. "Just friends? You've never thought that maybe there's something else here?"

"No," he said. "You had Eddie and," he looked down. "I don't know, I just kind of filed it away."

"Well, find the file," she said. "And then maybe we'll talk about it." She hugged him. "I really care about you, Hunter. And I know your life kind of sucks right now, and I want to be here for you." She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he smelled her hair. "I want you. What do you want?"

"I'm no good for you," he said. She looked at him. "I'll fuck everything up and hurt you." He let her go and walked away.

* * *

Gordon locked his door behind him on his way out to the filed house to get ready for the game. He smiled seeing the note on his dry erase board.

_I'll be cheering for you! Make me proud! – B_

He walked down the hallway.

"We need to talk," Eddie walked up to him.

"Hi Cole," Gordon grinned. "How's it going? It's been a while, like two years to my count."

"Cute," Eddie nodded. "Look, Conway, I don't like you."

"Yeah, I'm shocked," Gordon nodded. "But somehow I don't care. Is this going to take long, I've got a game to get to and a girlfriend to impress." Eddie shoved him against the wall. "Yeah, I figured that's what this was about."

"You should stay away from her." Eddie growled.

"Can't promise she'd stay away from me," Gordon said and shoved the other guy away. "Look, you screwed up, and you lost her." He looked at him. "You can do whatever you want to me, I don't care. But Bella's with me now and you better start dealing with that."

"You're not going to tell me to stay away?" Eddie said. Gordon smiled.

"Nope," he shrugged. "I trust Bella. She's not the one who cheated." Eddie looked at him.

"You're taking a risk," Eddie said.

"Give it your best shot," Gordon laughed. "See you around."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	12. Pretty Strangers

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_If you can fall for chains of silver  
You can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers  
__And the promises they hold _– **Dire Straits, "Romeo and Juliet"**

* * *

"He's running!" Anne said standing up watching Kevin catch a pass from Gordon and charge through the Blake line. "That's good right?"

"Depends on if they catch him," Elisa shrugged. Having grown up listening to her father and Mikey yell at each other about the Vikings and the Patriots, she knew more about football than most girls their age. "But it doesn't look like they're going to. Oh my God!" She stood up.

"What?" Anne said. "That's good, right?"

"Did Kevin just score a touchdown?" Cal said. "But Kevin doesn't score touchdowns. He's a _guard."_

"He's got that speedy spic blood though," Hunter grumbled. Both Anne and Carmen stared at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup," Elisa said. "Just because the only sports you're bred for involve boats and no one cares about them, you shouldn't get all jealous." He glared at her. "Oh, Eddie's here!" She waved to him and he smiled and sat down next to her, casually draping his arm around her. Hunter's face hardened and he stared out at the field. She giggled as Eddie started nuzzling her and kissing her neck.

"What's the story there?" Carmen asked Cal quietly.

"I'm not sure," Cal said. "I think she's trying to make Hunter jealous and Eddie's a very willing accomplice." Having lived through Eddie Cole's pawing on two of his cousins, Cal had developed a fool proof ignore the guy system. Carmen slid her arm through his and slid her head against his chest. "What are you doing?"

"It's cold," she said. "You're warm."

"Oh," he said and smiled. It felt good having Carmen snuggle him.

"What are they doing now?" Anne said anxiously as the extra point was set up.

"Extra point," Elisa said and then giggled, "Eddie, stop," she pushed him away playfully and he tickled her.

* * *

Bella stood in front of the girls leading the crowd. She frowned as she scanned the crowd and saw Eddie and Elisa together. A chill went down her spine and she shook herself out of it. They were winning this game. Gordon was winning. There were only two minutes left. She wanted this for him so badly. She pressed her pompoms to her mouth and squealed as the buzzer sounded she charged at the field with the rest of the student body. She pushed through the crowd trying to find him.

Gordon and Kevin were screaming and yelling unidentifiable excitements at each other. They'd hugged a few times and were jumping up and down. They'd won the odd game before but it had never felt this good.

"Hey!" Bella shouted jumping up and wrapping her legs around Gordon. He kissed her, dropping his helmet and propping her up. "I am so, so, so proud of you," she whispered. They kissed again and she jumped down. He looked at her, at this girl who was all eager excitement, suddenly he knew and he pulled her close and kissed her again. "Mm," she whimpered.

"I love you," he said. She stopped and looked at him. "God, Bella, I love you so much." He kissed her again. She melted against him as his hands settled on her waist. She looked up at him.

"I love you too," she said.

"I have to find my dad," he shouted over the crowd. She giggled taking his hand and they practically skipped out to the bleachers. He pulled her tight to him and kissed her again. She squeaked happily, she hadn't seen him smile this much since school started and it was contagious and also incredibly attractive.

"Gordie!" A little girl's shriek broke the pair's giddy bliss.

"Adelle," he laughed taking the four year old from her mother Gabrielle. "Hey Gabby."

"Great job," Gabrielle smiled. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Mrs. Germaine," Bella said and waved. "Hi Adelle," she was immensely fond of Gordon's goddaughter. The little girl was absolutely precious.

"Hello Bella," Adelle said. "Mama, it's cold." Gabrielle laughed and took her again, wrapping her in her coat.

"Better?" She said.

"Yes," Adelle nodded.

"Gabby, have you seen my parents?" Gordon said eagerly.

"Your dad had to schmooze some alumni," Gabrielle said, "and Casey threw up so your mom had to take her home. She said she was sorry. I'm sure Charlie's around here somewhere. Really, congratulations, I'm proud of you," she kissed him on the cheek. "Good to see you Bella."

"You too," Bella said. "Come on," she raised her eyebrows. "You're one of us now, time to enter the inner sanctum."

"Huh?" Gordon looked at her. She pulled him over to the booster's tent. "Boosters?" He laughed. She nodded and they walked inside

"Hello Annabelle," an older woman with silver hair in a twist walked over to them.

"Hi Grandmother," she said and kissed her on the cheek. "You remember my boyfriend Gordon?" Gordon waved. Patricia Turner looked disdainfully at the boy. "We just wanted to come say hello and find Gordon's father."

"I see," she nodded. "Well, I'll see you later then." She walked away.

"Your family really does despise me," he shook his head.

"This is the same woman who told my mother that having Eva was a good idea because it meant my father wouldn't ever leave her," Bella said. "Clearly her opinion is the one you should take into account."

"There he is," Charlie walked over and fully embraced his son. "Fantastic game Gordie."

"Thanks Dad," Gordon smiled.

"Hi Mr. Conway," Bella said and waved.

"Oh, Bella," he said coldly. "Hello," she frowned. Gordon sighed.

"I'll just go get a hot chocolate," she said and kissed Gordon on the cheek and walked away.

"You could be nicer to her," Gordon said. Charlie looked at him. "Whatever, I won, and this feels awesome." Charlie laughed.

* * *

"Bella," Eddie walked over to her.

"Shouldn't you have your hand up Ellie's skirt about now," she said. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"That was her idea," he said. "She's trying to make Hunter jealous." She looked at him. "What's it to you anyway? You're a little too busy living the American dream with Conway." She glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't come over here to fight with you."

"Fine," she said. "Why did you come over here?"

"I want to be friends," he said. She looked at him. "I've been thinking a lot and I miss you." She nodded. "I mean, I do still love you, but I miss you more than I love you."

"So, you're willing to try being friends?" She said. He nodded. "I'm glad." She hugged him. He looked over at Gordon and grinned, Gordon's eyes narrowing seeing them.

"Hello Bella," Allie Cole walked over and hugged her. "Oh we've missed you so much sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good," Bella said happily. "I've missed you too. I should probably go find my boyfriend. Nice talking to you Eddie." She bounced away.

"She seems happy," Allie said. Eddie nodded. "Don't you do anything to upset that!" She pointed at him. "Things are finally almost back to normal with the Rileys."

"I didn't do anything," Eddie insisted, "I told her I wanted to be friends." Allie nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Bella said walking over to Gordon and kissing him. "So, how does it feel to be a winner?"

"Pretty damn good," he said. "What did Cole want?"

"Oh, he wants to be friends," she shrugged. "I'm glad, it'll make everything with the wedding so much less awkward." He nodded. Bella nodded at a few more alumni who walked past.

"God, it's like you're famous," he said. "They're all so phony too, how do you do it?"

"I'm a debutante," she shrugged, "they teach us how to deal with phonies." He laughed and kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

"But there are scouts," he said. "Who want to talk to me!" She kissed him, sliding her hands under his jersey. "Scouts, Bella!"

"Gordon," she said. "The scouts will still be here tomorrow, this mood I'm in might not be."

"What mood would that be?" He asked. She kissed him slowly.

"I want to be alone with you," she said.

"But," he stuttered, "scouts. College," he said and she kissed him again, "West Virginia, Texas A&M," he said, "Bowl games!" She laughed.

"OK," she said with a giggle. "But I'm serious, as soon as you're done you're mine." They kissed.

"Deal," he nodded.

* * *

**Keep Those Reviews Coming!**


	13. She Gallops Night by Night

**A/N: Can you believe I went three days without updating? I can't. But here's this chapter none the less! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_And in this state she gallops night by night__  
__Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;__  
__O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,__  
__O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,__  
__O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,__  
__Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues. – _**Mercutio, **_Romeo and Juliet, _**Act II, Scene IV**

* * *

"So this being alone with me thing," Gordon said as they walked to his car, Bella looked at him. "How alone are we talking here?"

"My grandparents are in New York," she said. "For Aunt Tammy's new show."

"So this is like, really alone," he said. "Alone in your grandparent's giant house alone." She nodded and kissed him. "Sounds fun."

"I think you'll enjoy it," she said. He smiled and started the car. He had this feeling tonight was going to be the best night of his life. "Gordon," she said softly, he looked at her. "You meant it didn't you?"

"What baby?" He asked.

"When you said you loved me?" She said. "It wasn't just adrenaline, or that I had my legs wrapped around you?"

"You've had your legs wrapped around me before," he shrugged, she looked at him. "Right, not joking. Of course I meant it. I love you."

"But _why?" _She said.

"Seriously?" He said, stopping the car. "Bella, you're amazing. You're beautiful, and fun, and smart. You make me a better man." They kissed. "I love you."

"Come on," she said and walked him inside. They walked upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

"Who's room was this?" He asked. She smiled and looked at the pictures.

"My dad's," she said. "This is where they lived."

"They?" He said. She nodded and sat down.

"My dad, and my mom and Eva," she said. "Then my mom and Eva and TJ lived in the poolhouse, while my dad was in law school."

"I don't understand," he said, sitting down next to her, "I thought that,"

"My grandpa has a lot of money," she said. "My dad gave up his trust fund to marry my mom. We have money now, but because he works so much." He nodded. "I'm not the princess in the ivory tower Gordon."

"I know that," he whispered and kissed her. "I just never knew how to pinpoint what it was." They kissed again and she shifted so she was straddling him. She trembled taking her top off. They kissed again and he slid his hands up her back. They pulled back their foreheads still touching. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I love you," she whispered. "Make love to me." He rolled her onto her back and she whimpered. They undressed each other.

"I love you so much," he said entering her. She groaned

"Say it again," she said. "Please."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her.

* * *

"I can't believe you're back with him," Hunter said marching up to Elisa, they were both at some senior's house for a victory party. "After you cried for weeks about how he cheated on you, and broke your heart."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. He looked at her. "Oh you mean Eddie?"

"Yeah, I mean Eddie!" He growled.

"We were just goofing around," she shrugged. "You know, the way you do with Anne." His scowl deepened.

"That's different," he said.

"You're right," she nodded, "it is. For one thing Eddie and I are both single." She walked away from him, he followed after her again. "If we're just friends, why do you care what I do?"

"Because he's going to hurt you again!" Hunter said.

"No he's not," she said. "We're not involved that way. We're just having fun. I don't want a boyfriend unless it's you."

"Elisa," he sighed. "You can't trust that guy!"

"So who can I trust?" She asked. He looked at her. "You have to decide what you want, Hunter, you know what I want."

"I've told you," he said. "I want us to be friends again! The way we were last year." She looked at him.

"Then why do you care what I do with Eddie?" She asked.

"Because you're making a fool of yourself," he said simply. She looked at him. "Don't you care at all that he's _using _you."

"What?" She laughed.

"He is," Hunter insisted. "Everyone knows he just wants Bella back and nothing drives her more crazy than the two of you together!" Elisa looked at him. "This is what I keep telling you, you deserve better than this! You deserve better than second place." She looked at him.

"That really is how you see me," she whispered. He sighed and looked at her.

"I wish I could change who I was," he said putting his hands around her face. She kissed him softly.

"I don't want you to change," she whispered to him and they kissed again. "You're the one I love."

* * *

Bella giggled as Gordon rolled away from her and stared at the ceiling for a minute. She laughed and rolled onto her stomach and kissed his chest.

"Are you OK?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Am I OK?" He said. She nodded.

"I mean, I know I'm good," she shrugged, "but did I like pleasure you into a catatonic state?" He blinked and then laughed and they kissed for a while.

"Not catatonic," he said. "I promise, just kind of," he said. "It doesn't feel like that when you do it yourself." She giggled and kissed him again. "How did I do?" She looked at him.

"You were amazing," she said.

"Really?" He said.

"Mm hm," she nodded. "You're kind of a big boy." He laughed. He knew Bella's base of comparison wasn't huge. His male ego loved knowing that he was bigger than Eddie Cole. "It felt so good," she reached up and started playing with his hair. "I'm glad we waited."

"Me too," he said and they kissed. His hand moved carefully down her side. They kissed again and he climbed on top of her. She whimpered and said his name softly a few more times before they started.

"Mm," she said. "Wait," she stopped him.

"Why now?" He groaned. She looked up at him. "Right, sorry. What is it?"

"Can't we just talk a little?" She said.

"Again, now?" He said. She nodded. "God, you are such a bitch," he rolled off of her. She looked at him.

"I've changed a lot since we got together," she shrugged, "some things won't." He laughed. "When you were talking to those scouts, I just started thinking, would you go to one of those schools?"

"Well," he said rolling onto his side, she followed and they were facing each other. "Yeah, if I was going to get to play, if I wasn't then I'd probably go to Fordham, like my mom." She nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, for the longest time me and Eddie were going to Michigan together, and I've looked at some schools, mostly back east, you know? Maybe Columbia with TJ, or Yale, my dad went there for law school, and a bunch of my aunts and uncles. I liked Georgetown," she sighed. "I don't know what I want, but I guess we're serious now, so I should take that into consideration." He kissed her.

"I want you to have everything you want," he said softly. But honestly? He hadn't thought much about the impending separation that would come for him and Bella after graduation. Sure, he would go to college. Maybe he wouldn't play college football, and he'd land at Fordham, he had the grades and his mom wanted it so bad, they'd scrape up the money, plus loans obviously, and Bella would land at Columbia, that would be amazing. But it was unlikely. As close as Bella and TJ were, he knew she'd rather be someplace entirely different than her big brother. She might even want to stay in Minnesota, since Eva and David would be here. The thoughts made his head spin, he kissed her. "We don't have to talk about this now, do we?"

"Mm mm," she said, pressing a kiss to the space between his pectorals. "It'll just ruin the mood." They kissed again and she climbed on top of him.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd show up," Erica Faber smiled seeing Eddie walk into the celebration party that was raging at her house. Eddie shrugged and looked around casually. He was scanning the crowd. He noticed Ellie in the corner with Hunter Nichols. He knew it was what she wanted but if she didn't watch it she was going to get a reputation to rival her cousin's. He looked for Bella and Conway. They were nowhere. "She's not here," Erica said, crossing her arms.

"Hm?" Eddie said. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella," Erica said. "She's not here. She like, never, hangs out with us anymore."

"Oh," Eddie whispered, "right, yeah. Whatever."

"Looks like you lost control of your side dish too," Erica said. He scowled at that. He _hated _that the girls in their crowd called Ellie that. Sure, he'd fucked it up royally, but he'd been really in love with the girl this time a year ago.

"We're not together anymore," he said casually. "So anything good happening tonight?"

"Not particularly," she said. "People are just really psyched up about the game. I'm mostly bored. I wanted to go smoke up in my room but no one's really up for it." He nodded. "I guess you wouldn't be." Eddie notoriously stayed away from anything stronger than beer and nicotine. Given his family's predisposition to addiction, plus Cassie Riley's 'I was a high school coke whore' horror stories, he'd never had much trouble. But, his mind was telling him now, there was a big difference between smoking some pot with Erica and passing out for three days after popping pills for a few months like his aunt and grandmother.

"It sounds good to me," he shrugged, "point me the way."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	14. I Feel Pretty

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight! – _**Maria, **_West Side Story, _**Act II, Scene I

* * *

**

Bella giggled and twirled in the sample pastel yellow bridesmaid dress that all of the girls were trying on to show Eva. Anne, Elisa and Trina looked at her.

"Why is she giddy?" Elisa asked.

"I get giddy like that when I get laid too," Anne shrugged. Bella looked at her. "Oh my God! I was just bluffing but you are having sex!"

"Shh," Bella said. "My mom's right out there!"

"What like Aunt Cassie thinks you're a virgin?" Trina laughed.

"No, but she doesn't have to know about me and Gordon," Bella said. She looked at her two blonde cousins and then specifically at Elisa. "And she's not the only person who doesn't have to know."

"Eddie and I don't really talk anymore," Elisa said. "He's always with Erica." Bella frowned. "Plus Hunter doesn't like it."

"I don't understand what he's doing with Erica," Bella said.

"Getting stoned mostly," Anne shrugged. "I heard they did it a few times too."

"Eddie's doing drugs?" Bella asked. Anne nodded. "I don't understand, he," she closed her eyes. "It's none of my business."

"It's not like he's shooting up," Anne snorted. "He's smoked up with Erica a few times, it's not like we all haven't done that." Trina nodded and Bella and Elisa stared at them. "OK, so maybe it's just me and Trina who've done that."

"I guess," Bella nodded. "When did you smoke with Erica?"

"A couple of times," she shrugged.

"Come on you four!" Eva said walking in and then she squealed. "Oh my God! You look so beautiful." She hugged her sister. "Oh Trina you too!" She hugged her.

"Yes," Anne nodded. "The pastel yellow looks beautiful on the brunettes."

"The blondes however," Elisa agreed. Eva frowned. "We speak for Denise also."

"But I like the pastel yellow," Eva pouted. "And it's a summer wedding. I think you all look nice." She kissed Elisa on the cheek and bounced out.

"Right, the blood gets beautiful," Anne said. "We get nice."

"I'm blood," Elisa said. "I'm a Riley."

* * *

Later that night, Bella walked into Gordon's room and collapsed on his bed. He looked over from his desk.

"How was dress shopping?" He asked. She whimpered and pulled a pillow over her face. "That bad."

"The dress is beautiful," she said. "But Eva decided she wants yellow as her color, which looks awesome on me and Trina but Anne and Elisa feel like makes them look anemic."

"What do you think?" He said.

"I tend to agree," she shrugged. "But I look beautiful in it." He laughed and walked over and kissed her. "Mm," they pressed down onto the bed.

"You always look beautiful," he said. They kissed again. She smiled. "Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Mm mm," she shook her head and they kissed again. "I actually have to go. I just came to say hi."

"You have to go," he pouted. She nodded. "Um, go where?"

"See Eddie," she grimaced. He looked at her. "I just need to talk to him about something."

"OK," he said. "You don't need to say it like you're afraid I'll toss the table through the window." She sat up. "I told you, I trust you. If you need to talk to Eddie about something talk to him."

"Mm," she kissed him, "best boyfriend ever award." He laughed and she stood up. "I'll come back later, I promise."

"Actutally, I told my mom and Guy and Gabby that I'd babysit Casey and Adelle tonight," he said. She perked up. "And I told Casey it would just be us."

"Sure," she nodded. "That makes sense, have fun." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too," he nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Elisa walked into the paper office.

"Oh, um hey," Hunter said looking up from his computer. "I'm almost done here." She nodded. "Listen, we should talk."

"What about?" She said and sat down.

"Look, since that night," he said, "you know after the game, we've been," she sat down and looked at him.

"Hunter, I don't expect anything," she shrugged. "You said you wanted things to go back and now they have. We're just having fun together." They kissed softly.

"But you feel differently than I do about it," he said. "That's not fair!"

"Why?" She said. "You're not stringing me along. I know how you feel. I'm not asking more of you." They kissed again. "Be fair and don't expect less of me."

"OK," he said, but he wasn't sure he meant it, but every time he tried to have a conversation with her she kissed him and he ended up holding her. It was very hard to say he wasn't in love with her when she was close like this. When they kissed it was even harder. But when Anne held his hand, or asked him how things were going with his family, he was sure he was in love with her. His mother had teased him that the Riley's were completely irresistible to their gene pool and he might as well give in. He'd thought that was a strange thing to say.

"Come on," she said, "let's go eat." He nodded.

* * *

Bella took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Coles.

"Bella," Biff said opening it. She smiled. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, "is Eddie home?"

"In his room," he said. She nodded and walked upstairs.

"Hi," She said leaning against Eddie's door.

"Bella," he stood up, "um, hi, what are you doing here?"

"We haven't talked in a while," she shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Were you at the Turners?" He frowned. She sighed. "That's the only place in the neighborhood I would think you could be."

"Can't I just want to see you?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows. "So um, how are things?"

"Alright," he said carefully. "You?"

"Good," she nodded. "We tried on bridesmaid's dresses today."

"Well, that's exciting," he said. "Is this why you came over?"

"Eddie, don't do that!" She said. "You said you wanted to be friends." He nodded. "So what's happening with you and Erica?" He laughed and leaned against the wall. "What's funny?"

"I should have known," he said and walked over her and pushed her hair off her face. "You're jealous."

"I'm not," she said pulling back. "If you've met someone else, if you're happy with some one else, I'm glad for you. I want you to be happy. I'm not jealous, I'm worried." He pulled back. "You're smoking pot."

"And?" He said.

"It's not a big deal, it's just not like you," she said. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," he said. "Really." She looked at him.

"Alright," she said. "Just, if things ever aren't fine. You know I'm here, right?"

"Sure," he nodded. She hugged him.

"Anyway," she said. "I should go. I have to talk Eva out of yellow so that Anne doesn't throw a fit." He laughed.

"Good luck with that," he said. "I wouldn't ever want to talk Eva out of anything." She smiled.

"I'll see you," she walked out.

* * *

"Hey," Anne bounced into Kevin and Gordon's dorm room and landed on his bed on her knees.

"Hey," he said looking at her. "What's going on?" She kissed him. "Anne," he whispered.

"Let's go out," she said.

"Hey," he said. "Listen, um, next week, when our parents are here," she nodded. "We'll keep things kind of," she blinked at him.

"You mean, like cool it?" She said.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And this about our parents being here?" She said. He nodded again. "Not anyone else?"

"No," he said, "who else would it be about?" She shrugged and crossed her arms. "What? Connie?"

"I mean, I get it," she shrugged. "She's intelligent and likable and all those things I'm not." She stood up.

"Yeah," he said. "But I'm with you. And you're fun and beautiful and sexy." She nodded.

"Which is not the kind of girl you want to be with in front of your parents," she nodded. "I'm not really good enough for the congresswoman right?"

"I didn't say that," he shook his head.

"It's what you meant though," she sighed. "Whatever. I have to go." She ran out of the room.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	15. Twelve Feet

**A/N: So those of you who haven't seen, Kevin in my head is played by Mark Salling from _Glee. _So there's a small reference to him in this chapter. Actually he says an exact line, that fit perfectly into the chapter. I had to do it! Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Tell what? How can I hear what goes on twelve feet over my head? _– **Anita, **_West Side Story

* * *

_

It was the day of the JV varsity game and as a result the alumni gala when Kevin slumped into chem. Bella was already sitting starting their lab for the day.

"You're late," she said simply as he plopped on his stool. "Really Kevin, I know you're not pulling for Yale anymore, but your parents both went to great colleges, I doubt they'd be happy with their son going to Community College." He glared at her. "Mr. Laughlin," She raised her hand. "My partner was late and now he's not doing his,"

"Bella," Mr. Laughlin sighed, "I don't have the patience today. You and Kevin have been lab partners since you were freshmen and you've both done just fine. Work it out." She rolled her eyes.

"What bug crawled up your butt?" He said. "Did Gordon stop sticking it to you?"

"Shut up," she said. "I'm not the one who got my girlfriend all pissed at me." He looked at her. "Anne talks a lot and when Cal gets sick of it she comes to Eva and me."

"Is it weird that I don't want," he sighed. "I mean, look after Connie, Anne's kind of a shock. That's all I wanted to say and she got all defensive and took it personal."

"After Connie _anyone_ would be a shock," she raised her eyebrows. "That girl is perfect. Besides, haven't they met her already?"

"Yeah, but not as my girlfriend," he shook his head. "And only for like a minute, and it was just my dad, and she was half naked on my bed."

"Dude," she said. "I'm dating _Gordon, _and I had to ask my parents' permission before I could do that. If I can go up to my father and ask if I can date Charlie Conway's son after I broke up with the son of his best friend in the world, who isn't you know married to his sister, you can introduce your parents to Anne properly, as your girlfriend. Which by the way is a title she didn't want," he sighed. "Be a man and hand me the ph strips please."

"Are you suggesting that I'm not a man?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you questioning my bad ass-ness? Have you seen my guns?"

"You're not acting like a man," she shrugged and held out her hand. "Ph strips." He groaned and handed her the small packet. "And yes, I've seen them, touched them, had them wrapped around me. Not the best out there." He rolled his eyes.

"You wound a man's ego better than anyone else on the planet," he shook his head.

"I try," she grinned.

"Besides you like skinny guys," he mumbled.

"Neither Eddie nor Gordon are skinny," she raised her eyebrows. "Just because they can life their arms over their head."

* * *

"Cal!" Carmen chased him in the hallway. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he nodded.

"So um, I wanted to wish you good luck today," she said. "You know, in the game."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm a sophomore on the varsity team, I probably won't play unless we're kicking a whole lot of freshman ass."

"Oh," she said. "Well, um, are you going to that alumni thingy after?"

"Yup," he nodded. "You?"

"Uh huh," she said. "So I'll see you there then?"

"Sure," he said as they walked outside.

"Carmen!" He jumped as she squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the man who had just called out to her. "Oh baby girl! I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy," she said. "I'd like you to meet Cal Callins."

"Hi," Cal waved.

"This is my dad, Luis Mendoza," Carmen said. "And this is my mom Olivia. Is Mario here?"

"No," Luis shook his head. "He's with your grandma. Callins?" Cal nodded. "You're Tammy Duncan's kid?"

"Yessir," Cal mumbled. "Carmen, I should go uh, see if my parents are around. It was nice meeting you."

"Carmen has a boyfriend?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Mommy, no," Carmen shook her head. "It's not like that. We're in drama class together, and we went to a football game with his cousins."

"Cousins?" Luis said. "That's Julie and Jimmy's daughter? And Kelly and Scooter's?" Carmen nodded.

"You know these people I assume?" Carmen said.

"We both do," Olivia nodded. "Go, find your old friends, but Charlie and Guy are probably busy doing Coachy things." Luis laughed and walked off. "He's excited to be here."

"Are you allowed to be here?" She said. "You're the enemy you know."

"I'm aware," Olivia laughed putting her arm around her daughter. "Now that Daddy's gone, Cal is the boyfriend, yes?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I like him, he likes me. We haven't even kissed or anything."

* * *

Trina came sprinting out of school and tackled Dean onto the grass and kissed him. He laughed and they kissed deeply.

"Hey baby," he winked and teased.

"I missed you so much," she kissed him. "It totally sucks here without you." He laughed.

"College kind of sucks without you too," he said. "Can we stand up now? People are starting to stare."

"OK," she said bouncing up.

"Come here," he hugged her closely. "Oh God it feels good to hold you again."

"Listen, I was thinking about tonight," she said, "and Elisa's going to be staying in the hotel with her parents, so I thought you could stay in our room."

"The staying in the same room thing," he swallowed. "Yeah, uh, I thought we were waiting on that one."

"I know, but this is the perfect opportunity for it!" She kissed him. "This could be good for us."

"Uh, Trina," he said. "You're fifteen."

"I'll be 16 in a week," she shrugged.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know, but for now, you're fifteen and what you're proposing is illegal."

"Ohhhhh," she said. "I get it, twenty bucks from a Blake kid is worth breaking the law for, but I'm not." He sighed.

"I've gone straight," he kissed her forehead.

"We as good as did it this summer anyway!" She protested. "I'm only technically a virgin!"

"OK, you said that kind of loud," he sighed. "Trina, trust me, OK?"

"Fine," she shrugged and kissed him chastely. "I have to go take pictures of the decorations and then meet my parents. I love you." He stood as she walked away.

"This is going to bite me in the ass," he sighed.

* * *

Lizzie Norris giggled as Tony Duncan climbed on top of her and kissed her. She tangled her hands into his hair.

"OK," she said as he undid her pants, "so this doesn't change anything."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I got it." They kissed again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she nodded. They kissed. "Mm, Tony," she said softly.

"Uh huh," he mumbled, kissing her neck. He knew by now the difference between her just saying his name and when she wanted to say something.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," she said.

"Me too," he said.

* * *

"I feel like I've walked into an alternate universe," Stephanie shook her head as Connie painted her toe nails on Connie's bed. "Lizzie and Tony are having casual sex and Reese is in a serious relationship with Aaron."

"Seriously," Connie snorted. "Are they coming tonight?"

"Yup," Stephanie said. "You nervous about tonight?"

"Why would I be?" Connie shrugged. Stephanie looked at her. "What because of Kevin?" She nodded. "No, I mean, no. I've moved on, I've even slept with other people."

"Other person," Steph said. "And it was Tony. That doesn't count." Connie rolled her eyes.

"He's with Anne now," Connie said. "They're in love."

"No," Steph shook her head. "Kevin was in love with you. You don't go from you to Anne. It's too big a jump." Connie looked at her. "Have you ever met her?"

"Anne Callins?" Connie said. "Not since I was like ten. I saw them making out last year. They've been together a while."

"Mom, I'm home," Gordon called out walking past.

"Gordie," Connie said. He stopped and walked in. "Hi."

"Hey!" He ran over and hugged her. "Hi Steph," Stephanie waved. "Thanks for gracing us with your presence, when are you off to Oxford?"

"Not until after Christmas," Connie smiled. "What are you doing home? Why aren't you watching Charlie coach?"

"Um, I told Bella I wouldn't," he said. "She and Cole are trying to be friends and that's easier when he and I aren't in the same room. Like ever."

"That'll be convenient!" Stephanie grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at her. "Speaking of the Rileys, I should go. Good to see you Gordon." She popped up.

"Bye Steph," he waved and sat down on Connie's bed. "So, why are you here and not in fancy hotel with the Vanderbilts?"

"Well, I wanted to see you," she pinched his cheek. He laughed and swatted her hand away. "I'm going to Paris with my parents at Christmas and then Oxford. I won't see you again before I go." He nodded. "I hear you're having a good season. Connie brags." He nodded. "What about Bella? She doesn't talk much about that."

"It's amazing," he said. "Sometimes it scares me, you know. Like I'm going to wake up any minute, or she's going to realize how much better she can do." Connie smiled.

"You don't see what I see," she said.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	16. Ancient Grudge

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. We're getting to the big dramatic storyline soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean – Romeo and Juliet, _**Prologue**

* * *

After the game Bella walked carefully over to Eddie and smiled. He looked at her.

"Come to congratulate me?" He said confidently.

"Yes," she nodded. "And to apologize."

"For what?" He shrugged.

"For the other day," she said. "Coming over like I did." He nodded. "Anyway, um, are you coming to my grandparent's tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he admitted. "I wasn't even going to stay at gala long."

"You should come," she said. "Bring Erica." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious."

"You know that Erica and I aren't dating right?" He said. She looked at him. "We're just friends."

"Whatever," Bella said. "You should bring her. It'll be fun."

"I think you have a different definition of that word than I do," he laughed. She smiled. "Will me going make you happy?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then it's done," he smiled. She smiled back.

"I should go get dressed, and then I have to meet Gordon," she hugged him. "I'll see you later though."

"Right," he nodded. "See you later." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking.

* * *

Eva, Daivd, Mikey and Denise all sat eating dinner together. It was awkwardly silent, in a way that meals hadn't been for the four of them since Eva and David's first visit to California.

"So um," David broke the silence, "how's the new album coming?" Denise looked at him. "I listened to the demos you sent me. You suck significantly less than you used to."

"Thanks," Denise nodded. "I listened to what you said about key switches on the bridges, it made like all the difference."

"Do you have a shelf date yet?" He asked.

"Well, the company wants it by summer, you know for the tour," she shrugged. "I'm stuck though, because,"

"Can we talk about anything else?" Mikey groaned. Denise looked at him.

"I'm sorry that my work isn't as stimulating as yours," Denise said. "Answering Jaime's phones really gets my synapses firing." He looked at her.

"Did I miss something?" Eva said. "When did you go back to working for Jaime? I thought you were at the agency with Josh." Denise looked down.

"Yeah," Mikey stood up, "I was." He walked out. Eva stood up immediately and followed after him. "Evie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Since when have I ever given a damn what you want!" She said. "What happened?"

"It wasn't working out," he said. "I wasn't good at it."

"So you go back to being Jaime's assistant?" She said. "And you didn't even tell me, or David?" She stopped. "Does Aunt Julie know?"

"Of course Julie knows," he said. "It's temporary."

"Until?" She asked.

"Until she opens the Vegas restaurant," he said. "And sends the LA manager there."

"You're going to manage Julia's?" She said. He nodded. "That's your plan?"

"Yup," he nodded. She shook her head. "What?"

"Well, no wonder Denise is so pissed!" She said. "You're settling." He looked at her. "Did you know that she thinks that your entire life together is settling? That you settled for her because we didn't work out."

"I didn't know that," he whispered.

"Michael, you could do anything," she hugged him. "You're brilliant and charismatic and people really love you. There is absolutely no reason to settle. Why didn't you go to London? You got into the London School of Economics! With grants and scholarships, not to mention like five other MBA programs, and you turned them all down to stay in LA. I don't understand it."

"You don't?" He said. "The girl who walked away from RISD to be a painter and get married doesn't understand what I did?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I wasn't hiding," she said. He looked at her. "OK, so Spain was hiding a little. But you have so much potential!"

"Yeah, and those MBA programs that you talked about," he said. "They're back east or in another country." She nodded. "Denise is in LA. Her life is in LA and she's not moving it."

"Hence the tension," Eva said. "You need to get over it. Or talk to her or something. Because you're never going to find another woman who puts up with your shit. You have me and you have Denise, that's more than most people get."

* * *

Kevin sat by himself at a table at gala. He was surprised, but Gordon was doing the whole schmoozing with Bella thing and doing it well. He glanced across the room and noticed Connie sitting with her friends. They made eye contact and she waved. He smiled and waved back. She stood up and walked over.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hey," he said. "Are you going to sit Vanderbilt, or are you just going to stand there awkwardly?" She laughed and sat down. "You look good."

"So do you," she nodded. "How have you been?"

"Good," he said. "You?"

"Alright," she said. "I'm going to England in a few months."

"Yeah, Gordon told me," he said. "Are you excited?"

"Completely," she laughed. "Kind of terrified too, but it turns out Lizzie might be in Ireland at the same time." He nodded. "How's Anne?"

"She's good," he said. "She's kind of pissed at me right now."

"Ah, a feeling I am familiar with," she grinned. He laughed. "She'll forgive you."

"Yeah, I hope so," he said. Connie looked down. "It's really good to see you Connie."

"You too," she said. "I should get back before Reese starts scheming to get you into my bed tonight." He laughed and nodded as she stood up. He watched the door and stopped when Anne walked in with her parents. She looked beautiful in a blue dress. As Cal pulled her jacket off the small rose on her shoulder was peaking out. He smiled, Tammy had clearly designed the dress to hide it, but Anne wouldn't be hidden. He stood up and walked over.

"Anne," he said. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Come on," he took her hand.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" She said.

"Something I should have done a while ago," he said and kissed her. He walked her over to where Fulton and Tanya were sitting.

"Kevin, you don't have to," she said nervously.

"Mom, Dad," he said. "This is Anne Callins, my girlfriend. Anne, these are my parents."

"Hi," Anne said.

"Hello Anne," Tanya smiled. "Kevin, I didn't realize you were dating someone."

"Yeah, Mama," he sat down, Anne sat down cautiously. Fulton looked at the girl sitting next to his son. He felt almost like he was looking at a ghost. Anne could have been Tammy at sixteen, Tammy as the self assured girl he'd fallen in love with, before life came in and changed everything between them. "Dad?"

"It's good to see you again Anne," Fulton nodded.

"You too," Anne said awkwardly. Tanya looked at her.

"Are your parents here?" Tanya asked. Anne nodded. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's good," Anne said. "I wanted to ask you a question actually," Kevin bit his bottom lip. You never knew what Anne's "questions" would be like. "For my current events class we had to read the new education bill, and I noticed you were an author of the house version, and I don't understand why you didn't put more emphasis on arts education when your work in Massachusetts always supported it?" Kevin looked at her.

"You _know _that?" Kevin said.

"Of course," Anne nodded. "My mom's been donating to arts education causes for years. I pay attention even if I don't really care."

"It's a good point," Tanya smiled. "I can just say that I tried. I knew the house would pass it, but it probably would make it to the senate. You have to pick your battles." Kevin continued to stare slack jawed. "She's smart Mijo, why didn't you mention that?"

"Oh, he didn't know," Anne smiled. "Kevin thinks that I'm fun, isn't that right baby?" She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Tammy," Gabrielle walked over to her.

"Hi Gabby!" Tammy smiled and hugged. "God, it's so good to see you."

"You too," she said. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Cal."

"Oh God," Tammy groaned. "Is this about the modeling? I get that it's fun and he likes the attention, but I could kill Kelly!"

"No, it's not," Gabrielle shook her head. "Well, it is a little. He's talented, Tammy."

"At smiling for a camera?" She raised her eyebrows. "I expect a little more from him than that." Gabrielle looked at her. "Alright, I know, there's more to modeling,"

"I'm talking about acting, Tammy," Gabrielle said. "He's very, very, good. Well, his instincts are."

"Cal?" Tammy said. Gabrielle nodded. "My Cal? The boy who prefers life under a hockey helmet?"

"That's the one," Gabrielle said. "But something's holding him back, I mean, more than would normally for a teenage boy."

"So do you want me to talk to him?" Tammy said.

"I think he really believes you and Steve wouldn't support it," Gabrielle said. "I told him he was being ridiculous, I mean especially after the way your dad," Tammy looked at her. "I didn't say that to him, I know how you are about Cal and Anne and your drama with your father, I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Tammy said and watched her son for a minute. "Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime," Gabrielle nodded. "You can look at Adelle's coloring books and tell me my child is exceptionally talented to you know."

"I plan to," Tammy said. "Eva was about her age when she started showing her exceptional talents."

* * *

TJ walked over to the bar to get a refill when he noticed Eddie staring at Bella. He looked at him.

"Hey man," TJ said. Eddie looked at him and smiled. "You want her back don't you?"

"More than anything," Eddie said.

"She's happy," TJ said. "Like really happy. In a way she hasn't been in a while." Eddie looked down.

"She wants to be friends," he mumbled.

"Yeah," TJ nodded. "Are you coming to the house tonight?"

"Was planning on it," Eddie nodded. "I'm bringing Erica Faber."

"Why?" TJ laughed. "Steph and I could have gotten you weed." Eddie laughed. "If you want her back, you have to let her come around to it."

"I'm trying," Eddie nodded. "What do you think of her and Conway?"

"David, Lizzie and Dean say he's a good guy," TJ shrugged. "Coach always treated me and you pretty well." Eddie nodded. "You should try being friends with him. I mean, look at Stephie and Reese."

"Steph and Reese were best friends before you," Eddie pointed out. "Conway and I have hated each other since we were freshmen."

"Mm," TJ nodded. "Still, possible. Note Aaron," he pointed to the blond couple of Reese and Aaron in the corner. "We hated each other for way longer than four years."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!!**


	17. No Life Without Verona Walls

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I actually wrote a scene to explain a vibe from the last chapter and to answer Mali's review. But mostly this chapter is about Hunter. Which was really fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_There is no world without Verona walls,__  
__But purgatory, torture, hell itself.__  
__Hence-banished is banish'd from the world,__  
__And world's exile is death: then banished. – _**Romeo, **_Romeo and Juliet, _**Act III, Scene II

* * *

**

Hunter smiled as Elisa looked around getting out of the cab from JFK Airport to his house. He'd realized after gala that Anne was not leaving Kevin, and since Elisa's family spent Thanksgiving in California, but Stephanie couldn't fly out until the day before, he'd invited her to come to New York with him to wait out the four days. They'd flown with Anne and Cal, who, sturdy downtown kids that they were, got on a subway as soon as possible.

"This is your house?" Elisa said, pointing to the large building.

"God, you're adorable," he said and kissed her. "This is my building, I mean, yes, my grandpa owns it, but we're just on the top floor."

"Oh, just the top floor," she rolled her eyes. He laughed and kissed her, they walked into the building. Hunter greeted the doorman and left their bags there to be brought up. They stood on the elevator. "Hunter, um, I'm glad you invited me and everything, but I guess, I was just wondering what this means for us."

"I love you," he said and kissed her. "I thought this made things very clear. I want to be with you." She smiled and the elevator stopped. "Mom?" He called out. "She's probably not here."

"Hunter?" Bonnie walked out.

"Hi," Hunter said. "Um, you remember Elisa?"

"Of course I do," Bonnie said.

"Hi Mrs. Nichols," Elisa said. "Thanks for having me."

"It's no problem," Bonnie said. "Although, I guess I forgot you were coming, if I hadn't, Hunter, I would have," she sighed.

"Is everything OK?" Hunter asked. "Where's Dad?" Bonnie pressed her lips inside of her mouth.

"You know, I should probably call my parents anyway," Elisa said and kissed Hunter.

"The guest room is the third door down the hall," Bonnie pointed. Elisa nodded and walked in.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Hunter said carefully. "Is he working, or travelling?"

"Hunter, your father moved out," she said. He looked at her. "Only a few days ago, and I figured it would easier to tell you when you got here, I forgot about Elisa, I'm sorry." He sat down and she followed him. "Baby, I know,"

"Why now?" He asked. "Why right before Thanksgiving? You two have been dancing around this for a year and," she wiped her eyes. "It's her, isn't it?"

"She's pregnant," Bonnie spit out venomously, "he wants to marry her." Hunter's hands formed fists.

"I hate him," he mumbled.

"Don't," Bonnie said, "be angry, Hunter, but don't hate your father. Trust me, it isn't worth it." He nodded and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Sending Elisa to her Aunt's," he shrugged. "She'll understand." Bonnie nodded and he walked into the guest room.

"Is everything OK?" Elisa said, he walked over and sat down and started crying. "Oh Hunter!" She hugged him.

"He left," he mumbled, "my father, he moved out," she looked at him wide eyed. "He got her pregnant, he's going to marry her." She kissed him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you want me to go? I can call Stephie, or Aunt Tammy, or even get on a train and go to Maine. I don't mind."

"No," he shook his head, "I mean, I was going to, but don't go," he kissed her. "Please don't."

"Of course not," she whispered as they lay down. "I love you."

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Tammy said walking into Anne's room.

"Hi Mom," Anne smiled.

"Is it just you and Cal?" Tammy asked.

"Uh huh," Anne nodded, "who else would be here?"

"Well, I thought Elisa," Tammy frowned.

"She went to Hunter's," Anne said simply. "That was the point of her coming here."

"I know, but I would have thought that," Tammy said. "Are you sure? She didn't go to Stephie and TJ's?"

"Not as far as I know," Anne said. "You're being weird. Did Aunt Julie and Uncle Jimmy ask you to look out for Elisa's virtue or something?"

"No," Tammy sighed, "Anne, Liam left Bonnie last week." Anne stared at her mother. "I was expecting Elisa to come to us or go to Stephie instead." Anne immediately grabbed her coat. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go uptown," Anne said. "Hunter needs me," Tammy looked at her.

"He's with his mother and his girlfriend," Tammy said. "He would call you if he needs you." Anne looked at her.

"How did you know this?" Anne said.

"Bonnie and I had lunch," Tammy explained.

"Since when are you friends with Hunter's mom?" Anne squished her face.

"Bonnie and I have been friends for years," Tammy said. "And believe it or not I had some unique insights on what she's going through."

"Because of Grandma?" Anne said. Tammy nodded.

"And because of my relationship with Dave," Tammy explained. Anne looked at her.

"Dave Vanderbilt?" Anne said. Tammy nodded. "You dated a divorced guy for a few months?"

"You're old enough to know this now," Tammy said simply. "He wasn't technically divorced yet." Anne stared at her. "Oh he was separated, and Janet was already well on the road to full time lesbian." Anne plopped on her bed, shocked. "Anyway, my point is, if Hunter wants you, he'll call you."

"But he doesn't even talk to Elisa about the stuff with his parents," Anne said. "That's my stuff." Tammy looked at her. "Right, sorry, it's not my stuff, it's Hunter's stuff."

"Exactly," Tammy said. "So how's Kevin?"

"He's good," Anne said. "Can I ask you something?" Tammy nodded. "Why did you and Fulton break up?"

"Oh," Tammy said. "Well, it's complicated," she sighed. Anne looked at her. "You know we went out all through high school," Anne nodded. "But I guess when we were a little older than you, things changed and we ignored it for a long time, but then when I moved here and he moved to Chicago, we couldn't ignore it anymore. Plus I met your father and he met Tanya." Anne nodded.

"Do you ever regret it?" Anne asked.

"No," Tammy said. "I regret other things that happened later, Dave springs to mind," Anne laughed. "But no, not Fulton, none of it. He's a very important part of who I am."

"More important than Dad?" Anne asked.

"In some ways," Tammy nodded. "But not the really important ones."

* * *

Bella and Gordon were sitting on the couch in her basement watching a movie. She was curled up and her head was resting against his chest. He kissed her head softly. He loved nights like this best, when it was just the two of them, just him and his Leigh.

"Hey," she said and rolled over and looked at him. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" He said. "I don't know anything to be nervous about right now, you're right here with me, Leigh, you're all I need." She kissed him.

"Mm, you haven't called me Leigh in a while," she whispered. He smiled. "I missed it." He pushed her hair off of her face. "But are you nervous about the State Championship?"

"Cake walk," he said confidently. She giggled. "I'm bred from champions, in case you forgot."

"That's Kevin talk," she said. He laughed and kissed her. "Aren't you at all?"

"A little," he said, "but it can only help, even if we lose, as long as I play well I'll get a scholarship." She nodded. "And you won't dump me, will you?" She shook her head and kissed him. He groaned softly as she straddled him and they kissed hard.

"Never," she whispered. "I need you." He sat up and pulled the Eden Hall sweatshirt she was wearing over her head. She was just wearing a bra underneath it.

"Bella, don't," he said. "You know you're dad's going to be down here in a minute telling me to go home. If we get all worked up," she sighed and rolled off him pulling the sweatshirt back on.

"I hate that he does that," she grumbled. He smiled and kissed her.

"When are you going to Connecticut?" He asked.

"Monday," she said, "I wish I could just stay here with you."

"Yeah," he said, "I wish you could too."

"Bella," Rick came downstairs, "it's eleven thirty. Time for Gordon to go home." The young couple looked at each other.

"Good night Bella," he said and kissed her.

"Good night, Gordon," she said.

"Night Mr. Riley," Gordon smiled walking past. "Thank Mrs. Riley for dinner." He pulled his jacket on and walked upstairs. Rick looked at Bella.

"Don't start," she said marching upstairs.

* * *

"Hunter, it's not a big deal," Elisa said softly. He looked at her. "It doesn't have to be tonight."

"That was the point of you coming this weekend wasn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, but you're upset," she kissed him. "That's all this is." He nodded. "I'll go to Stephanie's tonight. I don't mind."

"You really don't?" He said. "I mean, I should probably be with my mom and maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

"Even if you don't," she said, "I understand." She kissed him and got dressed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, they walked outside and he hailed her a cab. "I'll call you in the morning."

"If you feel like it," she said and kissed him again getting into a cab. He watched it drive off. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hey," he said. "I think I need a distraction. Are you up for it?"

"Come over," she said. "I've got a bottle of Bacardi stashed in the old apartment."

"Awesome," he said. "I'll be right down."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!!**


	18. Destroyed His Own Happiness

**A/N: So, here's this chapter. As for the quote at the beginning even though I normally don't gel with EC, I love this quote. Even though for the most part Romeo as referred to in this story is Gordon, in this chapter more Hunter and Eddie, since Gordon's not even in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

"_You know I've never had much patience for Romeo…first of all he's in love with this Rosaline – don't you think it makes him a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?" __**– **_**Edward Cullen**, _New Moon_

* * *

Stephanie walked into the second bedroom in her and TJ's apartment, where Elisa was making up the bed.

"You OK baby?" Stephanie asked. Elisa nodded. "How's Hunter?"

"I don't know," Elisa shook her head. "I don't even know how to start being there for him. I mean, I thought I did, but then he couldn't."

"You two were going to," Stephanie swallowed. Elisa nodded.

"I mean, we'd talked about it for a while," Elisa said, "that's why I came this weekend." She closed her eyes. "But he couldn't."

"He's upset," Stephanie said. "Believe it or not it happens, sweetheart."

"To you?" Elisa asked. "Has TJ ever," Stephanie looked down. "He never wanted me. Not really. I don't know why I'm so upset about it."

"Elisa," Stephanie said. "I want you to think about this," Elisa nodded. "Hunter's going to be going through something very difficult now. You need to give him what he needs, which might not be what he wants. Do you get the difference?"

"I think so," Elisa nodded. "So you think we shouldn't have sex?"

"No," Stephanie said. "I think you're too young, but that's not my problem." Elisa laughed. "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"OK," Elisa said.

"Sleep tight honey," Stephanie kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elisa hugged her.

* * *

Anne and Hunter sat on the floor of the old upstairs apartment with shot glasses in front of them. He poured them another drink.

"This is one," he raised it and slurred, "is for my new baby brother," he downed it. "Or sister, whatever." Anne looked at him. "I want your family."

"Why?" She said.

"Because," he said, "there are no secret shames. You guys are fucked up but it's all out on the table. You'll never come home and find out Steve's mistress is knocked up."

"Steve doesn't have a mistress," she giggled. "Unless you count Julie and that's just emotional infidelity. No babies happen there."

"She's twenty two," Hunter said. "She was six when I was born." He took another shot. "Bastard." She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Just cause," she shrugged. They kissed again. He pulled her close they reclined back on the floor. "Isn't this Elisa's place?" She asked softly. "This weekend was for her." He sat up. "What?"

"That was cruel," he said turning his face away. She looked at him.

"At least I'm upfront about it," she said, she slid her hand down his face. "Hunter, I want you." They kissed again. "But you being here with me is cruel. Where does she think you are?"

"With my mom," he said. She nodded. "You wouldn't tell?"

"No," she said. "I couldn't hurt her by telling her. It can be like our nights this summer," she nuzzled him. "Does she know about those?"

"Does anyone?" He smiled and kissed her.

"I never told," she said. They kissed again.

* * *

Cal lay in his bed staring the ceiling when his phone rang, he smiled and picked it up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Carmen smiled.

"Why are you calling?" He said. "You home safe?"

"Yeah," she said simply, "I guess I just missed you." He smiled.

"I miss you too," he said. "My sister's upstairs screwing my cousin's boyfriend and she thinks I don't know."

"Anne thinks you don't know a lot of things," Carmen said. "Are you going to tell Elisa?"

"I don't know," he said. "I think they should tell her." They were silent for a minute. "How's Miami?"

"Hot," she laughed. He did too. "I'm in my room, watching old movies."

"That sounds fun," he smiled. "What stars?"

"Grace Kelly," she said. He smiled. "I love her."

"You don't live with a cool blonde, you would," he said. She laughed.

"I'm so proud that I've got you talking in types," she said.

"My dad's a publicist," he said defensively, "I was talking in types long before I met you." She laughed. "I should try to sleep."

"OK," she said. "I'll call you later this week?"

"I'm counting on it," he smiled and hung up.

* * *

Eddie got out of bed and started pulling his pants on.

"You don't have to go yet," Erica said. He looked at her. "Really." He kissed her.

"This was fun," he said. "We should do it again."

"Eddie, you don't have to do that with me," she said. He looked at her. "It was fun. But you're going to forget all of that when you see Bella again." He frowned.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Are we still going to be friends?" He looked at her as she rolled a joint.

"Of course," she said, sparking it and taking a deep hit. She offered it to him. He shook his head. "It's just sex, Eddie." They kissed again. "So don't go yet." He climbed under the covers. "Mm," she groaned. "You're way better at this than most guys our age."

"I've had more practice," he said. She giggled. They kissed and she pushed his pants down. He did like this. As much as he wanted Bella back, it was nice to be able to sleep with Erica guilt free.

"Mm," she cooed happily as he entered her. "Oh God, Eddie."

* * *

Hunter and Anne lay on the floor in awkward silence. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Hunter, it's really not a big deal," she said. "You're drunk."

"I couldn't do it with Elisa either," he mumbled.

"You had a hard day," she said. He looked at her. "That was the wrong word to use. Maybe it just won't let you cheat on Elisa."

"Maybe," he said. She kissed him.

"Or maybe you're gay," she said. He laughed.

"I should probably go home," he said. "It's almost morning."

"You might have to take the subway," she said cautiously. He laughed.

"I'll live," he kissed her. "Thanks Anne."

"Did I succeed in distracting you?" She said proudly.

"Perfectly," he stood up. She got up and they kissed. "See you."

"Bye," she waved as he left. She collapsed on the couch and frowned.

After a long subway ride, Hunter walked down Central Park West, his hands shoved in his pockets. He got to the building and stopped in the courtyard.

"Hunter," Liam stood up from a bench.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter said.

"I wanted to see you," he said. "I figured you wouldn't be up yet."

"Now you've seen me," Hunter said. "You can go." He walked past him.

"Hunter," Liam said. "This isn't about you."

"Of course it's not about me!" Hunter said. "It's about Mom though." Bonnie walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Hunter, go inside," she said. "We'll talk about how worried I was when you didn't come home later." Hunter nodded and walked inside. "I thought we agreed that you'd see him after he had time to calm down."

"Bonnie, I can't tell you how," Liam started.

"Don't," she shook her head, "we did all of this already." He looked at her. "Did you expect me just to cool down and then you could come back?"

"Of course not!" He said. "I wanted to see my son," she looked at him and crossed her arms.

"In a few months the paper work will be done and you can marry her like you want," Bonnie said. "But I don't know what you expect from me."

"A little understanding," he said. "What was I supposed to do, ignore my child?"

"It never hurt you to ignore the one you already have did it?" Bonnie spit out. Liam looked at her. "I'm going back to Boston after Thanksgiving and you can get your things then, and spend the weekend with Hunter, like we agreed." She turned around and walked back into the building. Hunter was sitting on the couch in their living room.

"Mom," he said.

"Don't," she said. "Where were you?"

"At Cal and Anne's," he said. She looked at him. "I just needed to get away."

"So you sent Elisa away to be with Anne," she nodded. "I think I see."

"Mom, it wasn't like that," Hunter said. "I'm not like him!"

"I'm sorry," she said and hugged him. "I know, I just, I told him he could spend next weekend with you." He stared at her. "Unless you want to come to Boston with me."

"Boston," he said quickly. "Definitely Boston. Elisa's going to be in Boston, after California, because they have something to do with the restaurant."

"OK," Bonnie said. "That's fine. I do want you to talk to him though."

"Why start now?" He snorted. Bonnie looked at him. "Fine, I'll see him tomorrow I guess. Where is he staying?"

"With your grandparents for now," she said. "Honey, this isn't about you."

"Except it is!" Hunter insisted. "It's about all of the shit he's put us both through. It's about me having to go to school in Minnesota because he couldn't stand having me here. Or spending summer's up in Nantucket without him because he's down here 'working,'" he put up air quotes. "Like he can't work from the Nantucket house? Grandpa tricked it out!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh you're so young," she whispered. "Please stay that way for a little longer."

"I'll try," he mumbled.

* * *

Bella walked downstairs in the morning, ready to go meet Gordon for breakfast.

"Morning little sister," Eva said walking in.

"Are you just getting home?" Bella asked. "God, that is so not fair."

"Oh yeah," Eva said, "I sleep over at my fiancé's three nights a week as a compromise to not being allowed to live with him, when I'm a grown woman with my own income and it's not fair."

"Gordon's not allowed to be here between the hours of eleven thirty PM and seven AM," she crossed her arms. "Eddie used to sleep in TJ's room."

"Eddie never slept in TJ's room," Eva laughed.

"Uh as far as Dad's concerned he did," Bella raised her eyebrows. "Anyway it's so frustrating because his parents are all Catholic and we're not allowed in his room, and we can't make out in front of his sister, so now that we're on break we have to have sex in my car."

"You're seventeen," Eva said. "That's how it should be."

"Did you have sex in cars when you were seventeen?" Bella asked.

"No," she shook her head. "But I was living in Paris with my fiancé, so why would I?" Bella groaned and marched out of the house.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. This Love Is Difficult

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
__It's a love story, baby just say "Yes!" – _**Love Story, Taylor Swift

* * *

**

Elisa sat in a booth in the Boston restaurant folding napkins.

"Guess who?" She giggled feeling hands slip over her eyes. "You have to guess."

"Dad?" She said playfully. Hunter laughed and pulled them off. She jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"While I appreciated all the space you gave me over the past week," he shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," he nodded. "I wouldn't have even come, but my dad's moving his stuff out of the apartment and I'm really not ready to see him."

"Sure," she nodded. "Want to make Pope hats with me?"

"God yeah," he said and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. "Elisa, I'm really sorry, about last weekend."

"I know," she nodded. "It's OK," she rubbed his knee. "It probably wasn't the best idea anyway, you know? You don't want to associate our first time with that day anyway."

"Good point," he nodded.

"Finally found a parking space," Bonnie sighed walking in. "Hi Elisa."

"Hi Mrs. Nichols," Elisa said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, thank you sweetie," Bonnie smiled.

"It's cold out there," Jimmy said walking in. He stopped. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hi James," she smiled at him.

"Daddy," Elisa said. "Maybe you should go get Mrs. Hunter a cup of coffee. Mommy's in the kitchen trying to figure out the lunch specials."

"Right," Jimmy said. "Want to come back?"

"Sure," Bonnie said and they walked into the kitchen. She hugged him tightly.

"God, Bonnie, I'm so sorry," he whispered and stroked her hair. She started crying.

"Jimmy," Julie walked over, "I'm having trouble deciding," they pulled apart. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hi," Bonnie said and wiped her eyes.

"You know what we should do," Julie said, walking back a few steps, she opened the freezer. Jimmy smiled at his wife.

"I don't understand," Bonnie said.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Julie shrugged. "Or we just got these amazing cheesecakes sent up from this bakery in New Jersey."

"Cheesecake sounds good," Bonnie sniffled.

"OK," Julie nodded and grabbed one. The three of them walked over to a counter. "I never liked Liam, even when Kelly was going out with him." Bonnie laughed.

"I doubt you saw this one coming," she said.

"No," Julie shook her head. "I doubt anyone saw this one coming." Bonnie nodded. "How's Hunter doing?"

"He seems alright," Bonnie sighed, "he's so angry. My parents didn't split after my dad's affair, so I don't even know how to handle anything but the pretending it's not there."

"You should have Tammy talk to him," Jimmy said. Bonnie nodded. "I'm serious, she was angry for a long time and screwed her up, she could like warn him." Julie looked at him. "Or Jules, your parents were divorced."

"Yeah, but no cheating there," Julie said. "Cal and Jaime were buds until he died. Well, not always, like that time I almost get raped, they were pretty pissed at each other then."

"God, it must have been fascinating being in high school with you," Bonnie shook her head.

"We had fun," Jimmy nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I had a good lawyer read the pre-nup," Bonnie shrugged, "I get the apartment, and Hunter's trust fund is OK. Plus the infidelity clause is good, so I get like three million up front."

"Shit," Julie said. Bonnie looked at her. "What? When my parents got divorced my dad got the house and me, and Jaime got, life in California and didn't have to pay for anything until USC. Three million dollars is a lot of money." She stopped. "Have you ever thought about investing in the food industry?"

"Julie," Jimmy said. "Not a good time to ask her to invest in the Vegas restaurant."

"Right sorry," Julie grimaced, "I'm in fundraising mode."

"It's OK," Bonnie said. "You're opening in Vegas?"

"We're trying to," Julie said. "Under a different name though, CE Café by Julia's," Bonnie looked at her. "For my dad and my step mom, they got married in Vegas." Bonnie smiled.

"That should be fun," Bonnie said.

* * *

"Come on," Bella said walking into the Conways.

"Hi," Gordon said from the couch.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand. "It's snowing, we're going for a walk." He looked at her. "Please?" She pouted and sliding into his lap.

"But there's no one here," he said. "I can think of better things we could be doing." She whimpered and kissed him. "And it's so cold out there and we can be nice and warm in here," he slid his hands under her shirt.

"But the snow is so pretty," she said. "And after we can come back and have hot chocolate, and then other things." She kissed him.

"Or we can skip the walk and hot chocolate and get right to the other things," he said. "It's been almost a week since the other things, and I missed them." They kissed again and he swept her off her feet. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"You are a very bad man, Mr. Conway," she whispered. He laughed and walked upstairs. As he lay her down he slid his hand up her arm and she shuddered. He carefully kissed the inside of her elbow and she giggled. She looked up at him. "Gordon," she said softly.

"Mm hm," he nodded and kissed her neck.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" She said softly and ran her hands through his hair.

"Always," he nodded. "I need you. You're in here," he pulled her hand against his heart. She smiled. "You're everything I want." They kissed. "I love you." She smiled. "I'm going to marry you." She blinked up at him and sat up.

"What?" She said.

"I'm going to marry you," he said simply. "I mean, not like right away because I'm not insane."

"Your parents got married right after high school and so did mine," she shrugged.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Insane." She laughed and they sat up. "But yeah, I definitely want to marry you." She smiled. "Why are you surprised? Or even that happy about it?"

"You said it," she said. "And I wasn't even wearing a debutante gown."

"I love when you get crazy," he laughed. She frowned. "I mean it," he said. "Your face gets all squishy." He kissed her. "But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's not important," she said. "I want to marry you too." He smiled. "What does someday mean to you?"

"After college," he shrugged. "Maybe when you're out of law school." She smiled and kissed him. "You know, you'll be the bread winner, and I'll sit around spending your money until you can't stand me anymore." She laughed.

"Mm, that sounds so sexy!" She nodded and kissed him.

"Maybe I'll get fat too," he said leaning her back, "and bald."

"Ooh, yeah," she teased, "keep talking baby." He laughed and pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

Anne settled in on her dorm bed and swallowed starting to unpack. She looked at the picture on her dresser of her and Kevin and started to cry. After all of the fuss she'd made about him treating her like a real girlfriend, she'd ruined it by being stupid and impulsive. And what was worse it was all for nothing! Hunter had gone running to Boston and Elisa the first chance he got. She had thought that Hunter, if no one else could really love her. But he didn't. Like Kevin, she was the good time girl, the distraction.

"Hey," Kevin smiled walking in and sitting down, "this coming early thing was a good plan." She rolled over and faced the wall, pulling the covers over her head. "Anne, what's wrong?"

"Just go," she mumbled.

"Anne, come on baby," he pulled the covers down and kissed her. "It's me. You can tell me anything. I love you." She started to sob. "What's wrong? Is everything OK? Did something happen to Cal?" He couldn't imagine anything upsetting her this much unless it was about her brother.

"No," she shook her head. "Cal's OK,"

"Yeah?" He nodded. She nodded. "So, then what? Are you mad at me? I invited you to Thanksgiving." She laughed.

"No, it's not you," she sighed. "You're amazing. Hunter, um," she sighed. "I love you, so much!" She kissed him. He pulled away.

"You slept with him didn't you?" He stood up.

"No!" She shook her head. "I mean, we fooled around a little, and we were going to," he stared at her. "Kevin, it was a mistake. A huge terrible mistake!"

"God, I actually convinced myself that you'd grown out of this shit," he shook his head. She stared at him. "I thought you wanted this to be real, that we would really be together."

"I do want that," she sniffed. "Of course I want it! I know I screwed up and I'm so sorry. I love you Kevin." She kissed him. He pushed her away.

"I need time on this," he said. She nodded. "Time, OK?" She nodded. "I'll call you." He grabbed his jacket and walked out.

* * *

**Keep those Reviews Coming!**


	20. I Defy You Stars

**A/N: So, this is the beginning of the second big dramatic storyline. (The first one was Hunter's) But it's actually a pretty happy chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Is it even so? then I defy you, stars! – _**Romeo, **_Romeo and Juliet, _**Act V, Scene I

* * *

**

Carmen walked over to Cal's locker and shoved a flyer in his face.

"We're doing this," she said simply.

"School Musical," he nodded. She nodded excitedly. "I don't sing."

"You do now," she said.

"You're pushy," he laughed. She smiled.

"So push back," she slid her hands up his chest. He kissed her. "Mm," she whimpered. She'd kissed boys before but now that Cal had kissed her she didn't remember why she'd ever wanted to kiss anyone else. "Let's go out tonight."

"State championship tonight," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I promised Bella, and Anne's trying to show Kevin she supports him." He kissed her softly. "Please Carm? I need you there to keep me sane."

"Only if you audition," she said. He sighed. "You're talented Cal! I'll help you pick a song and practice." He smiled. "I need you there, to keep me sane."

"OK," he kissed her again. "For you." She smiled.

"Mm," she kissed him. "OK."

* * *

"Hi," Anne said walking up to Hunter. He looked at her and smiled. "We haven't really talked."

"I know," he nodded.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," she said softly.

"Come on, Anne," he laughed. "I'm not going to be alright for a while." She nodded. "But thanks for asking."

"So why have you been avoiding me?" She asked.

"You know why," he said. She looked away. "I'm OK with it that you don't love me back Anne. I've learned to live with it. But Elisa deserves better than half a boyfriend. I care about her, I do love her, and I'm going to try to be the guy she deserves."

"So, it's just over," she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't know what you expected, exactly." She looked at him. "Kevin found out about us and dropped you, huh?" She looked down.

"He didn't find out," she whispered, "I told him. But you agree that there's an us?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "In the middle of the night, in the old apartment when we're drunk and we can't tell anyone about it! Is that what you want?"

"What's wrong with it?" She asked. "It works for us."

"I'm sick of it," he shrugged. "We'll still be friends though."

"Come on, Hunter," she shook her head, "we were never friends." She walked away.

* * *

"You're nervous," Bella said leaning against the locker next to Gordon's.

"Not nervous," he swallowed. She looked at him. "I'm not. I'm psyched." He kissed her. "Listen, I know Erica's having a party after, and,"

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," she shrugged.

"No, I want to go," he said. "I mean, I probably do. If we win."

"You'll win," she kissed him. "You're amazing." He smiled. "I have to go to Chem and calm Kevin down."

"That's not likely to happen," Gordon grimaced. "All the Anne anger's been good though. For the team, he hits hard." She laughed. "I probably won't see you again before the game."

"Mm," She kissed him. "I love you. Be great." He smiled and kissed her again. "I have to go," she pulled away.

"One more," he said. She whimpered and collapsed against him, her knees turning to jelly.

"You could do that to the other team," she whispered. He laughed. "I have to go." She walked away still dizzy.

* * *

Elisa walked over to Eddie as students were starting to file onto buses to get to the game.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he smiled, "it's been a while."

"I know," she nodded. "I guess I just wanted to say hi." He nodded. "Are you coming to the game?"

"Nah," he shrugged. They both looked at Bella, bouncing with excitement as she boarded a bus. "I can't ruin it for her."

"OK," she nodded. "Is everything alright?" He looked at her. "All this Erica stuff, I guess."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's good. I like being with her. I mean still love Bella. I always will, and I'll never love anyone as much or the same way, but I've gotta try to be happy."

"I understand," she said.

"Have fun at the game," he said. "I'll be at Erica's after." She hugged him.

"I'll see you then," she said waving and walking away.

* * *

The final score was thirty five to twenty four, Eden Hall winning. It was almost impossible to break through the ecstatic crowd of students, yelling and partying at Erica's. But Bella and Gordon completely fell away from that in an upstairs room. They didn't care about anything but each other.

"Mm," she exhaled as he rolled away from her. "Oh God, that was amazing," she ran her hand through her hair. He smiled proudly. "You are so hot." She kissed him. "State championship quarterback," she kissed his chest, "going to some big school to play football like a big shot." They kissed again and he pulled her on top of him in a straddle. "Oh," she groaned.

"Part of the deal with being a big shot state champion quarterback," he whispered huskily, "is that your girlfriend puts out on demand."

"I see," she nodded. "So that's all you want from me tonight? My body?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Much less talking," he rolled her over. She giggled. "Unless it's dirty." They kissed again and he pushed into her.

"Oh God," she groaned.

* * *

Anne walked around the party looking for Kevin. She stopped seeing him in the kitchen, with Connie Vanderbilt. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Good game Kevin," she said.

"Yeah," he looked at her. "Thanks, um, do you remember Connie Vanderbilt?"

"Sure," Anne nodded. "Hi."

"Hi," Connie waved. "Have either of you seen my brother? I flew out to see him."

"I don't think anyone is going to see Gordon tonight," Kevin laughed. "Except Bella, apparently victory is an excellent aphrodisiac."

"God, why didn't you guys ever win when we were dating?" Connie teased. Kevin laughed and playfully put his arm around her. "Did you just get here Anne?"

"No um," Anne said, "I guess I'll let you two catch up." She walked away. Connie looked at Kevin.

"Cosntance, don't look at me like that," he said.

"You looovvvee her," she wiggled her finger in his face. He rolled his eyes and swatted it away. "Just swallow your pride, Kevin."

"Like it's that simple," he said. "I wish she was more like you."

"Please, if you keep waiting around for another girl like me, you'll never meet anybody." Connie said. "We've talked about this, I'm special." He cupped her face. "The way you looked when she came over here, Kevin, I'd give anything to have you look at me that way again. Or to have anybody look at me that way."

"Best ex girlfriend ever award," he hugged her.

"OK, one, you've been spending _way_ too much time with Bella if you're giving out 'Best Ever' awards. Next thing I know you're going to start calling me, 'silly.'" She said. He laughed. "Also, I think Lizzie wins that one since she still has sex with Tony."

"Yeah, good point," Kevin nodded. "I'm just not sure I can get over it, or have the patience to wait for her to grow up."

* * *

Bella and Gordon both lay breathless.

"I need a little more of a break this time," she said.

"Me too," he said. "Do you want a drink?"

"No," she said, "I'm too drunk on you." He smiled and she sat up and started getting dressed.

"Why clothes?" He asked sitting up and kissing her shoulder as she pulled her red spanky pants. She giggled. "No clothes, Bella, clothes are terrible. Even your cheerleading uniform which is adorable."

"Have you been drinking?" Bella asked.

"No," Gordon shook his head, "Dad said championship plus alcohol was a bad plan." She laughed. "Again, why?"

"Because," she said. "I want to get out of here."

"But here is good," he raised his eyebrows. "The bed is here! No parents or siblings here, these are all good, sexy things."

"Gordon," she said. "There are those things and room service at a hotel."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Room service is also good." She nodded and they both got dressed. They walked down and outside. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "I love you. Have I said that tonight?"

"No," she said and they kissed and then he opened his car door. Bella giggled and got in. They drove for a while, and she turned up the radio. He looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "You look really beautiful."

"Blech," she said. "I'm all post coital and messy."

"Beautiful," he said. She smiled and they didn't see the ice.

"Gordon, watch out!" She screamed as the car swerved.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	21. Evil and Black

**A/N: Longer chapter. It needed to be. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_**Tony: **__We're untouchable; we are in the air. We have magic!  
__**Maria: **__Magic is also evil and black._

_- West Side Story _**Act I, Scene VII

* * *

**

Gordon came to, the car was pushed in between two trees. The windshield was cracked on both sides and his head ached.

"Bella!" He croaked and looked next to him, but the seat next to him was empty. He started to notice more of his surrounding and noticed red and blue siren lights.

"He's conscious!" He heard a paramedic say, getting him out of the car. "What's your name?"

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"Name," the paramedic said sternly.

"Gordon Conway," he said. "I'm seventeen, I was driving home from a party and we skidded on the ice, I don't have a concussion!" The paramedic went to talk. "I know, because I've played football for ten years, and I know what one feels like, and my dad's a hockey coach, so I know what they look like. Where's my girlfriend?"

"The girl?" The paramedic said. Gordon nodded. "She's unconscious in the ambulance on her way to the hospital. What's her name?"

"Bella," he said. "Annabelle Leigh Riley." He stopped. "Is she alright?"

"She unconscious," the paramedic repeated. "You need stitches."

"I'm fine!" He insisted as they walked him into an ambulance.

* * *

"Where is she?" Rick said running into the hospital, Cassie after him. He ran up to the ER desk. "Where is my daughter?"

"Rick," Cassie said. "I'm sorry, we got a call, our daughter, Annabelle Riley," she was shaking.

"Right," the man at the desk said. "Hold on," he got on a phone. A few minutes later a doctor came over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley?" She said. Cassie nodded. "I think you should come with me."

"We don't really know what's happened," Cassie said. "All we know is there was an accident."

"Right," she said. "Annabelle's injuries are serious, and she hasn't regained consciousness." Cassie covered her mouth and Rick wrapped his arms around her. "Luckily there wasn't any brain hemorrhaging, from what we could see. She's still in surgery."

* * *

"Where's my son?" Charlie and Connie came running in.

"Dad," Gordon said from an exam table, where an intern was stitching up his head. "I'm here, I'm fine."

"Is your arm OK?" Charlie said. Connie hit him. "Ow. It's a viable question! It would be really hard if he didn't have a car for the rest of senior year and he lost his scholarship."

"Shut up," Connie said. "God, I was terrified!" She hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gordon insisted. "Why am I losing my car?"

"You crash the car into a tree, you lose the car," Charlie said.

"They won't let me see Bella," Gordon said softly. "Is she OK?" They looked at each other. "Is she?"

"We don't know," Connie said. "We'll try to find out, OK?" He nodded. She hugged him again. "You are not allowed to scare me like this ever again, do you understand me?"

* * *

Hours passed and Rick and Cassie were sitting next to the bed where Bella was. She'd gotten out of surgery, but was still unconscious and she wasn't breathing on her own.

"I don't care!" They heard a loud booming voice. "I'm her Uncle and a pediatrician, goddamnit! I'm going in there."

"Jimmy!" Cassie said and hugged him as he walked in.

"Hey," he said. "Let me look at her chart, OK?" Rick nodded, he still couldn't stand up. Jimmy picked up her chart and looked at it. "This isn't terrible."

"Oh thank God," Cassie said. "Jimmy, they haven't told us anything, and why isn't she waking up?"

"It's probably better that she isn't," Jimmy said. They both looked at him. "She would be in a lot of pain if she was awake." He looked at Rick. "Gordon wants to see her."

"No!" Rick said. "That boy isn't getting anywhere near my baby again! I'm finding a way to sue his little ass!"

"Rick!" Cassie said. "Jimmy, maybe tomorrow, I think that tonight it wouldn't be the best plan. Is it just you?"

"No, Julie's at your house," he said. "Cooking things. TJ and Steph are on their way." Cassie nodded. "And all the kids are downstairs."

* * *

Stephanie and TJ walked quickly from their car and stopped seeing Mikey and Denise coming too.

"I'm just going to go inside," TJ whispered, "find my parents." Stephanie nodded and kissed him.

"I'll be here if you need me, OK?" She said.

"I know," he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "You don't have to stay honey, I know what you're thinking."

"I'll come in with you," Denise said, "find Eva." TJ nodded and they walked away. Stephanie hugged her brother tightly.

"She's going to be fine, sweetheart," Mikey whispered. "We should get in there."

"I can't," she shook her head. "We're going to go in there and everyone's going to say that Bella's going to be fine, but she's not waking up and," she choked on her words. "Mikey, it's just like Daddy!"

"It is not," he said. "And you can't say that to anyone else, especially not TJ or Eva." She nodded. "Bella is going to be fine."

"Right," she nodded.

* * *

Kevin sat in the waiting room with Connie. Casey was flipping the channels on the TV. Connie was biting her nails nervously.

"Cons, he's OK," Kevin said. She nodded.

"Bella's not," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I know." He was making his nervous angry fists. Connie hugged him. "God, she has to be OK right? I mean, Bella Riley can't just die in a car accident. She needs like, a silver bullet, or a wooden stake or something." She laughed.

"Kevin," Cal walked in. He looked at him. "Um, I just wanted to let you know that we're here, I guess."

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Case, are you OK?"

"I guess so," the twelve year old shrugged. "Connie, you're not going right?"

"I'm right here," Connie said. "Until Mom and Dad get back with Gordon." Kevin walked with Cal outside.

"Where is she?" Kevin asked. Cal pointed right outside where Anne was standing. He walked over to her. She hugged him. "Anne."

"Are you OK?" She said. He looked at her. "Are you?"

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your best friend was in a serious car accident!" She said.

"Gordon's fine," he said.

"But Bella isn't!" She whimpered, he looked at her. "Don't say you don't care. I know you care about her." He hugged her closely and started crying.

"She might die, Anne!" He whispered. Anne nodded and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Eddie lay in bed with Erica, who had already fallen asleep when his phone rang. He looked at it and then took it and walked into the hallway.

"Ellie?" He answered it.

"God, finally," she squeaked. "Me and your mom have both been trying to call you!"

"My mom?" He said. "I was with Erica. What is it?"

"Um," she said. "Eddie, Gordon crashed his car."

"So?" Eddie said, and then he stopped. "Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"Not exactly," Elisa squeaked, "Eddie, she's not waking up." He stood, unable to move. "Eddie?"

"Where?" He whispered.

"Eddie, I don't know if you should," she said softly.

"Ellie," he said, far too calmly. "Where is she? I have to see her."

* * *

Eva was standing outside of Bella's room, watching her parents sitting.

"Evie," she jumped hearing the voice behind her.

"Oh God, Mike!" She whispered and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course baby," he said. "Where's David?"

"Getting things for my parents," she said softly. He nodded. "He was here. I told him to go. Someone had to. You know, toiletries, a change of clothes, that kind of," he looked at her. "God, how are you and Stephie doing this, Mike?"

"It's not the same," he said. "Bella's going to be fine." She swallowed. "She is. Jimmy said that she didn't hemorrhage in her brain at all, right?" She nodded. "Dad bled into his brain for like three hours. She's going to be fine."

"Mm, it just sounds better when you say it," she said softly. He just held her for a minute or so. "My dad won't let Gordon in."

"I heard," he said softly. "Julie's going to try to talk to him in the morning. About how he used to hate her too or something." Eva laughed.

* * *

Gordon sat in the waiting room with Kevin, Anne and Elisa. Cal had gone with David Portman to get things from the Rileys for Rick and Cassie. Anne had her head in Kevin's lap.

"Where is she?" Eddie burst in. They all looked at him. "Ellie," he grabbed her shoulders.

"They're only letting family in now," Kevin growled.

"I didn't ask you," Eddie glared at him.

"It's true though," Elisa said softly. "I mean, they won't even let me and Anne in there and we are family." Eddie collapsed in a chair.

"OK, we have coffee and donuts from across the street," TJ said walking in. "Eddie? What are you doing here?"

"I called him," Elisa said. "That's OK, right?" TJ looked at Eddie and then at Gordon.

"Neither of you are going up there tonight," TJ said. "You understand that, right?"

"TJ," Eddie started.

"I'm not kidding," TJ said. "Elisa, Anne, your parents want you to go to the house and get some sleep." He looked at the boys. "My guess is yours feel the same way." The girls stood up.

"Kev," Gordon said softly. "You can go man."

"I'll go when you do," Kevin said, staring at Eddie. He thought of Bella the night he'd kissed her, bitter and angry because of Eddie's neglect. Who did this guy think he was showing up here now?

"Kevin," Anne said. "You should probably, I mean, your mom's up from Washington." He looked at her.

"Yeah," he said, "sure, OK." He put his arm around her and they walked out. Eddie and Gordon sat glaring at each other for a minute.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Gordon finally said.

"Taking care of Bella," Eddie said. "Do you really think they'll let you see her after you almost killed her?" Gordon formed a fist and then relaxed.

"What don't you get?" Gordon said. "She's with me now."

"She's with you for now," Eddie smiled, "I accept that. But you don't know how stubborn Rick can be. You might never see her again." Gordon swallowed.

"Eddie," Cassie walked in. He stood up. "Go home." He stared at her. "I'm serious, I just spoke to your parents. I want you to go home. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Cassie," he said. "She's,"

"I will call you," she said simply. "You don't belong here." He swallowed and nodded and left. She sighed and sat down. Gordon looked at her and she finally looked at him. "Come on," she stood up.

"Mrs. Riley, I don't understand," he shook his head. "Why did you make him leave?"

"Because TJ told me he was here," she explained. "And you already have a bump on your head, and a fist fight won't help Bella get better." Gordon looked at her. "Come on, Rick's finally asleep so you can come upstairs now with only limited risk to your health."

"But, then why," he pointed to the door.

"Gordon," Cassie said. "I love Eddie, everyone in our family does. But as far as I can see, you've never made my baby cry, and he has. If she wakes up tonight, my guess is his isn't a face she's going to want to see. Based on how she's been for the past few months, all she'll want is to know that you're OK. So you're coming upstairs."

"Oh," Gordon said. "OK." They walked up and into the room. Rick was now awake again.

"What's he doing here?" He asked.

"It's not your decision," Cassie said simply. "She's my daughter too."

"To hell it's not my decision!" Rick said and stood up. Cassie stared him down.

"We're going to get some coffee," Cassie said, "and Gordon is going to sit with Bella for a while. It's done." She turned out the door. Rick sent a withering glance at Gordon, who felt about two feet tall. He sat down next to Bella's bed.

"You gotta wake up Leigh," he whispered. "You just have to, because we're not done. There's a lot more we have to do." He reached in his pocket. "I was gonna give you this tonight, and," he pulled out a box. "It's a promise ring. I just wanted there to be something tangible about us." He opened it and slid it on her finger. "I love you. I'm sorry." He started crying. "I'm so sorry, Leigh."

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!**


	22. I Have a Love

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys. I love this chapter, lighten things up a bit, although makes them more complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_I have a love,  
And it's all that I have,  
Right or wrong,  
What else can I do? – _**Maria, **_West Side Story, _**Act II, Scene III**

**

* * *

**

"Does he ever go home?" A nurse asked Cassie one morning as she checked Bella's vitals. Gordon was sleeping in a chair in the corner.

"No," Cassie shook her head. "We've been trying to get him to at least go home and shower but,"

"She's well loved your daughter," the nurse said. Cassie smiled. "A lucky girl."

"Yeah," she whispered and sat down. "She's supposed to go to Georgetown next year. I don't know if I'll let her now." The nurse laughed. "It just seems strange, since she was a baby nothing's ever been able to stop Bella. She's like a force of nature. Her brother and sister used to joke that a demon ate the baby and that's where Bella came from." The nurse laughed. "How is she?"

"Stable," she shrugged. "Honestly, it's just a matter of time before she wakes up." Cassie smiled. "She's very lucky not to have brain damage." Gordon stretched in his seat and woke up.

"Good morning Gordon," Cassie said, putting some fresh flowers in a vase.

"Morning," he said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You could go home," Cassie said. "Sleep in a bed, take a shower. See your parents." Gordon shook his head.

"Is there any change?" He asked eagerly.

"She might wake up today," Cassie said. "She might smell you and go back to sleep." Gordon laughed.

"Where's Mr. Riley?" Gordon asked. He and Rick had come to a quiet tense truce over the past week. He knew the minute Bella was better that truce was over.

"He had to go back to work today," Cassie whispered. "He didn't want to." Gordon nodded and she rearranged his blankets again. "Eddie's coming to visit after school today, with his parents."

"Oh," Gordon said softly. "So, I guess I could go home and shower then." Cassie nodded. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"That would be nice," Cassie nodded. "Thank you." Gordon nodded and walked out into the hallway. "Oh Baby," Cassie sighed at her daughter, who looked like she was sleeping soundly. "You found a good one there." Then she noticed for the first time the ring that Gordon had placed on her finger. Her eyes got big.

* * *

Anne rolled over and giggled as Kevin pulled away from her after they'd finished making love.

"Don't you normally have chem right now?" She asked. He frowned. "What?"

"Oh nothing," he said, "it's just when your lab partner is in a coma no one really expects you to show for class."

"Oh, Kevin!" She whispered and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think." He shrugged and sat up. "You know, I'm glad we're back together, but we didn't really talk about it."

"Anne, can we just put it behind us?" He shrugged.

"You don't have any questions?" She asked He looked at her.

"Did you ever have sex with him?" He asked. "Like, this summer or before we were together?"

"No," she said. "I mean, not really." He looked at her. "I mean, we've done stuff, but we've never had sex, I've only had sex with you. My body is all yours, it always has been." She went to kiss him.

"And the rest of you?" He asked pulling back gently.

"The important parts are yours," she whispered. He kissed her again.

* * *

Elisa lay on Eddie's bed with him, her head on his chest. He smiled sadly, he hated himself for asking her to come, but her presence was so soothing. She was still so much a little girl.

"I wish Ponyboy was here," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Who?" He said. She sat up.

"Ponyboy," she said. "My dad's old dog. He'd dead now, but her was the best for snuggling."

"The dog was named Ponyboy?" He said. She nodded. "Did it look like a horse?"

"No, it's from _The Outsiders," _she laughed. He looked blankly at her. "'Stay gold Ponyboy?'" He shook his head. "God, crack a book every once in a while Cole."

"Oh," he nodded. "He was a good snuggler?" She nodded. "I don't compare?"

"You're not as fuzzy," she shrugged. He laughed and pushed her hair off her face. She looked at him. "Have you been to the hospital?" She pulled back.

"I'm going with my parents later," he said. She nodded and stood up and started rearranging things on his dresser. "Ellie, you don't have to come over here if you feel weird." She turned and looked at him.

"Why would I feel weird?" She frowned. He shrugged. She sighed, he looked so hopelessly dreamy, probably stoned and lazy looking relaxed on the bed. She hadn't wanted him in so long, but looking at him now she did. He stood up and walked over. "Eddie," she whispered as he got closer. "What about Erica?"

"It's not like that with her," he said. He kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. If he needed this right now she would be here for him. They landed back against the bed. It didn't progress very far before he stopped. "Sorry."

"It's OK," she whispered and they kissed again. This time it went further. She whimpered as his hand pressed against her lower back and he started nibbling behind her ears.

"What about Hunter?" He asked. She stopped and pulled back.

"I can't do this to him," she said. He nodded. "Not right now, with his parents and," he kissed her. She pushed away. "I have to go." She grabbed her coat and ran off.

* * *

Denise sat at the piano in the Rileys house, carefully plunking notes out.

"Hey blondie," David popped in. She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Mike and Eva are at the hospital," she shrugged. "I couldn't be there anymore." He nodded and sat down.

"What are you working on?" He said.

"I'm not," she said. "Just trying to get happy." He nodded. She kept plunking notes.

"I recognize that," he said.

"Good morning Starshine," she sang softly, "the Earth says hello." He laughed. "_Hair._"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Dooby dooby dada, dooby dooby dada, la la la la la," he sang, picking up the melody.

"You skipped the verse," she said. He smiled.

"There was this jazz club in Paris that Eva and I used to go to," he said. "There was this crazy German singer, she used to sing that song. But she went like heavy on the unstructured part."

"I always sang it when I was little," she said. "Talent shows, and a couple of the times I was in pageants, it was my talent." He laughed. "My mom was a theatre teacher, she used to call those the 'Krupke' songs." He looked at her. "In Broadway shows, the second act tends to be heavier and so they throw in these peppy songs in the middle to keep the audience from cutting their wrists. The prime example is 'Officer Krupke' in _West Side Story."_

"That makes sense," he said and then started playing the chords to "Officer Krupke," she started laughing. "I did the pit orchestra thing to pay for food while I was at Julliard." He dropped off. "I didn't know you did the Broadway thing."

"Josh wants me to try actually being in a show," she said. "But I don't want to be that girl, I hated those girls when I was really into it. Maybe if Mike had decided to go to grad school back east." He looked at her. "What have you been doing?"

"Teaching mostly," he shrugged. "Eva really wants to live here, near her family, and I'm auditioning for the symphony next season, but there are bills to pay." He sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen though if Bella doesn't," he shook his head. "She won't be able to deal with it. And I can't lose her." Denise hugged him.

* * *

"Trina, can you hand me that pasta," Julie said, seeing Trina sitting spaced out at the kitchen table. Trina looked at her.

"What are you making now?" Trina asked.

"Lasagna," Julie said. "I'm trying to make things that can be reheated easily, that way everyone can eat." Trina nodded. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I don't understand why Dean's not here," she choked. Julie looked at her. "He said he was coming, but then he didn't. And he's not here and she's his best friend."

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can," Kelly said walking in and hugging her daughter from behind. "You're cooking again?"

"It soothes me," Julie said. Trina smiled, listening to her mother and her aunt bicker was soothing to her.

* * *

Dean practically ran from his car towards the hospital. It had taken him a week to get it together, and he hated himself a little for not going to see Trina first, but he needed to be with Bella. He got inside the hospital and up to her room. Cassie was sitting next to her.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi," she looked at him. He could tell she was exhausted. "I'm glad you're here. Gordon finally went home, so I haven't wanted to get up in case she woke up, and I really have to use the bathroom."

"I came right here." He said. "I had to. Is she alright?" Cassie nodded. "You can go ahead, I'll sit with her." Cassie smiled and stood up and hugged him. He sighed and sat down. After a few minutes he heard squeaking and noticed Bella start to squirm. "Cass," he called excitedly as her eyes blinked opened.

"What," Bella said, her voice scratchy.

"Oh God, can you drink water?" Dean said, fumbling over to the sink. He filled a paper cup and helped her drink it down.

"What happened?" She said. "The car," she realized, "Dean, where's Gordon? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, baby, he's fine," he said smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead. The nurse came sprinting in, followed by Cassie. "I gave her water, is that OK?"

"That's fine," the nurse said. Cassie started crying.

"I'm confused," Bella said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The nurse said, taking a flashlight and checking her pupils.

"I, well," Bella said. "Gordon lost control of the car, but after that no."

"You were knocked out," Cassie explained, "you've been unconscious for a week."

"And Gordon's OK?" Bella said. She looked at Cassie. "Mommy, is he alright?"

"He's fine," Cassie assured her, "he went home to get some sleep and take a shower. I'll call him right after you father OK?" Bella nodded. She was shocked when her body ached as her mother hugged her. "I love you so much, oh God, I was so worried."

"I'll go get the doctor," the nurse said with a smile. Cassie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I can sit with her while you make those calls Cass," Dean said. Cassie nodded and kissed Bella again.

"I love you," Cassie whispered.

"I love you too," Bella said and her mom walked out. She looked at Dean. "When did you get here?"

"Like five minutes ago," he smirked. "I guess you were waiting for me." She smiled as he settled in. "Are you going to tell me about that rock on your finger?" She looked at her hand and then at him.

"I have no idea!" She said. "Dean, am I engaged?"

* * *

Elisa ran into Cal and Hunter's room and kissed Hunter pulling him to his feet, her hand around his face. He was taken off guard at first, but then accepted her softly wrapping his arms around her and crushing her tightly to him. When they finally came up for air he smiled at her.

"That was quite the hello," he whispered.

"I love you," she said. "I love you so much." They kissed again. "And I forgive you." He looked at her.

"For what?" He asked. She looked at him. "You know about Anne."

"Carmen sort of let it slip," she said. "I don't mind, I know you love me. You picked me, didn't you?" He smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I did."

"Then it's OK," she said. "Plus, I kind of just got even." He looked at her.

"Eddie?" He tried. She nodded. "So clean slate?"

"Clean slate," she nodded. They kissed again, this time he walked her over to the bed. She stepped back from him and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Elisa," he said taking her hand. "I don't want to do this." She looked at him. "I mean, I do, I really do, but I don't want it to be about proving something." She smiled and lay down and he lay down on top of her. She crossed her wrists at his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	23. I'll Do Anything For You

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the wait, I had kind of a crazy week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_I can't do the talk, like the talk on TV  
And I can't do a love song, the way it's meant to be  
I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you,  
I can't do anything but be in love with you!_

_- _**Dire Straits "Romeo and Juliet

* * *

**

Cassie paced nervously outside of Bella's room as Rick walked up and hugged her.

"How's she feeling?" He asked quickly. "I can't believe that she woke up. Is she alright? Does she remember everything?"

"Rick," Cassie said softly.

"Why aren't you in there?" He said and started to walk in. She took his hand. "Cassie, what's wrong?"

"She's wearing an engagement ring," she swallowed. He looked at her and then laughed. "Rick, I'm serious."

"Don't be silly," he said. "Bella's not getting married, she's going to Georgetown, and then law school." Cassie looked at him. "She certainly wouldn't without talking to us about it."

"Eva did," Cassie frowned.

"Yes, Eva did," he nodded. "But Bella isn't Eva, she wouldn't do that to me." Cassie nodded. He walked into the room.

"Hi Daddy," Bella chirped. Dean smiled from the other side of the bed. Rick sat down and hugged her and then took her left hand. "Daddy," she whispered. He dropped it. "I swear, it's not what you think!"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking!" He said sharply. "Dean, do you mind?"

"Nope," Dean stood up, kissing Bella on the cheek. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too," she whispered. "Daddy, I'm not getting married."

"Damn right you're not," he stood up.

"No, you don't understand!" She said. "I don't remember getting this ring," he looked at her. "But I doubt it's an engagement ring."

"And why do you doubt it?" He asked.

"Because Gordon and I have talked about it," she said. "Neither of us want to get married before college." He looked at her. "It would be impractical. I'm going to Georgetown and he's probably going to Notre Dame, or Miami now that they have the State Championship." She folded her hands on her lap. "I really don't know what the story is, and I probably won't until Gordon gets here, which should be any minute. But I don't have any intention of getting married before I finish law school."

"You're sure?" He said. "You really don't remember the ring?"

"No!" Bella said. "I don't." As she said it Gordon walked in. "Gordie."

"Hey," he said and sat down on the bed. She kissed him.

"I missed you." She said. "I didn't even know I was missing you and I still missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "Hi Mr. Riley."

"Gordon," Rick said passively. Bella looked at them.

"Did you two get along while I was asleep?" Bella said. Gordon tried to pull away, but she held his hand. "Daddy, can I have a minute alone with Gordon?" Rick stood his ground. "Please?" She said firmly.

"Fine," Rick mumbled and walked out.

"That was odd," Gordon said. She looked at him. "You look good."

"Gordon, where did this come from?" She held up her hand.

"Oh God," he said. "I forgot about that." She nodded. "It's a promise ring, I put it on you that first night. I was kind of loopy."

"A promise ring?" She said. He nodded. "And you put it on me when I was unconscious."

"Yes," he nodded. She exhaled and leaned back. "You thought we were engaged didn't you?" She blushed. "And so did your parents, which explains why your dad was more tense than usual." She nodded. "Obviously you talked him out of it, or he never would have left."

"Yes," she nodded.

"You are going to be a great lawyer," he kissed her. She whimpered and put her arms around his neck. "Whoa, Bella," he whispered.

"Are you alright?" She said. "Is your arm OK?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I was just worried about you," he put his hands around her face. She kissed him. "I thought I lost you Leigh. I thought that I," he swallowed. "I kept thinking if you didn't wake up, it was my fault."

"No," she shook her head. "Don't you do that! It was an accident Gordon. I'm fine, you're fine. We're going to be OK." He nodded. "This is kind of a weird question, but um," she sighed. "Did Eddie come at all?"

"He was here the first night," he said. "Then your mom sent him away. He hasn't been here since."

"Oh," she said quietly.

* * *

Dean walked into the girl's dorm and knocked on Trina and Elisa's door. Trina opened it.

"Hi," he said softly. She looked at him. "Trina, baby, I'm so sorry I didn't come here first, but I had to know Bella was OK. She's awake now. I should have come sooner, I wanted to," she pulled him close and kissed him. "I thought you would be mad." He whispered as she closed the door.

"I was," she said and turned the lights out. "I was so mad at you." They kissed again, "And then I just thought about what it would be like if we lost Bella and I was so busy being mad at you that I lost you too." They kissed again and fell back against the bed. "I love you so much." They undressed each other.

"Trina," he groaned as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Don't say anything," she kissed him. "I don't want to wait anymore," they kissed deeply. He rode his hands up her arms. "Dean," she mumbled as he kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I've always been sure," she whispered.

* * *

Cal and Carmen sat on her bed. She swallowed and carefully climbed on top of him.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Of course," she said, her eyes locking with his. "I always knew it was you. You love me don't you?"

"You know I always have," he said. He leaned in and kissed her neck and then went into a raspberry. She giggled and then hit him rolling off of him.

"You're not taking this seriously!" She said.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "But you're not a writer sweetie." She pouted. "Plus, I don't particularly want to make out in front of the whole class."

"You have to let your guard down," she said. "Otherwise you'll be doomed to mediocrity."

"I have a famous mother and I'm pretty," he grinned, "I can get by on mediocre." She looked at him. "Look, the assignment is to translate a Shakespeare scene and perform it, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"So, what if I do the translating tonight," he said. "And we'll work out the other stuff in the morning."

"You didn't like my translation?" She frowned.

"No, it's good," he said, "except I don't think that Demetrius would make out with Helena in the forest." She cocked her head. "Well, he would, but I don't think she'd be up for it." She looked at him.

"Oh," she said. "Right, that makes sense." He touched her face.

"You're amazing Carmen," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as he stood up and walked out. He walked across campus to his room. He opened the door and sat Hunter and Elisa in a tangle on Hunter's bed.

"Oh, good," Cal nodded. "This is back." Elisa stuck out her tongue at him. "I have homework to do, so can you go make out someplace else?"

"Well, I can't go to my room because Dean and Trina are giving each other the gift of their love," Elisa said.

"Ugh," Cal groaned.

"I was supposed to get dinner with my parents and Mikey and Steph," she stood up. "Want to come?" She asked Hunter.

"Oh, so badly," he nodded.

"Thank you for the sarcasm," she nodded. "That made it so much easier to leave." Hunter laughed and she walked out.

"If you cheat on her again," Cal said. "I'll kill you."

"It won't happen again," Hunter shook his head. "I love her, man."

"And my sister?" Cal raised his eyebrows.

"I've thought about it," Hunter said. "I can't do to Elisa what Anne always did to me. I'm with her. I love her."

"Fine," Cal said. "I have to translate _A Midsummer Night's Dream."_

"Have fun with that," Hunter nodded.

* * *

Mikey sat outside of the hospital room where Eva and TJ were sitting with Bella and laughing. Stephanie walked over and sat down next to him.

"I was just talking to Denise," she said.

"Were you?" He nodded. "And what did you have to say to each other?"

"Well, she talked mostly," Stephanie said. "Why didn't you tell me about grad school?" He groaned. "Or the hedge fund and Wall Street offers you got?"

"I don't want to move to New York Steph!" He said.

"Why not?" She asked. "I'm there, it's closer to Julie." He sighed. "Denise said that she would go if you asked her." He sighed. "So ask her Mike! Don't you love her?" He stood up and leaned against the window. "Mikey," she whispered, noticing him looking at them.

"I love Denise," he said, "but she's not," he swallowed. "She'll never be."

"She's marrying David," Stephanie said. "She loves him. Not to mention, we're not like them."

"What, it's OK for you and Julie but not for me?" He said. She sighed. "That's bullshit, Steph, you know it is!"

"Are you willing to give everything up?" Stephanie said. He blinked. "That's what it's going to take Mikey! Eva wants her life, here. She made that decision, and David made it with her. It's different for me and Julie because TJ and Jimmy made it different. They made choices. I would not have given up Julliard and the chances I've gotten for TJ if he'd decided to stay here." Mikey looked down. "You do this when you spend too much time with her on your own, but you know it's not real." He looked at her. "Let her go! Denise loves you, and you love her. Let yourself be happy. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore!"

"You should get in there," he said. "I have to go pick up Elisa." She nodded and walked in.

"Hi Steph," Bella said.

"Hey sweetie," Steph hugged her. "Oh God, we're so glad you're OK." Eva looked at her and she nodded.

"I'll be right back OK honey?" Eva said.

"Sure," Bella nodded and Eva walked outside.

"You know, sometimes I forget what a jackass you are," Eva said. Mikey looked at her. "I mean, we go months without seeing each other and I forget," she laughed sadly. "We're bad for each other Mike." He walked over and kissed her. She pushed him away.

"I want you," he said. "It's all I've ever wanted." He kissed her again. She pushed him away again and slapped him.

"You don't want me," she said. "You never have, you want the girl you can't have. You had me four years ago and you walked away so I moved on. I'm getting married, deal with it." She walked back inside.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	24. Venus Smiles Not In a House of Tears

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death,__  
__And therefore have I little talk'd of love;__  
__For Venus smiles not in a house of tears. _– **Paris, **_Romeo and Juliet, _**Act IV, Scene I

* * *

**

Eva plopped angrily onto the bed and David looked at her.

"I thought you'd be in a good mood today," he said simply. "With Bella better and everything."

"I was," she said. He looked at her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Mike said some things," she sighed. "He's been saying some things."

"Mike's been saying things for years," David frowned. "It's never bothered you this much before."

"We've never been four months from the altar before," she pointed out. David nodded. "I just don't want you to think that because Mike says things that I listen."

"I know, sweetheart," he said brushing her hair off of her face. "I know how you two are. Especially him. I feel bad for Denise, she's been having a really hard time with him lately."

"Oh Denise," Eva groaned. "That girl is a saint." She kissed him. "So are you."

"Nah," he said, "I mean, Denise is, but if I ever actually thought you'd leave me for Mikey Gaffney, you'd see how much of a saint I'm not."

"Well, either way," she whispered, "I'm marrying you, and I love you, and if he can't deal with it that's his issue."

"I know you are but what am I?" He tickled her side and she giggled. "I love you." She kissed him. "I'm glad Bella's OK."

"Me too," she smiled. "You've been so good this week."

"So what time do you have to sneak in tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, with all the relatives in I volunteered to clear out," she shrugged. "Tommy and Diane are in my room." He nodded. "There is nothing illicit about tonight." They kissed some more.

* * *

Denise sat outside shivering. Mikey walked out and wrapped a blanket around her and sat down next to her.

"If you're going to break up with me, I think you should do it," she whispered. "I'm tired, Mike. I'm tired of acting like things are normal when they haven't been for a while."

"Denise," he sighed, "look, this week has been hard."

"It's not just this week," she shook her head. "It's been months. You barely look at me, and we like never have sex. You're unhappy and you won't talk to me," he swallowed. "I miss you. I love you so much, but if you don't love me, just tell me!"

"I love you," he said. "I just," he looked down. "I'm not who I was supposed to be." She looked at him. "When we met, I was going to be an agent, and you were going to be a rock star." She nodded. "And that's not where we are, and I don't know how to deal with that." She kissed him.

"I fell in love with you," she said. "With Michael James Gaffney, not the plans we made. Yes, if you'd stayed with Josh it would have been the plan, but you were unhappy, and I like playing in clubs," he swallowed. "Maybe," she sighed, "maybe we're going about it wrong."

"What?" He said.

"Well," she sighed. "Maybe we could do the Vegas thing."

"Huh?" He said. "What are you talking about?"

"Julie's opening the new restaurant," she swallowed, "and it's Vegas there's plenty for me to do. Maybe we could even talk her into making it more clubby, since it won't technically be Julia's and I could headline."

"You've lost me," he said. "You want to move to Vegas to run Julie's new restaurant?" She nodded.

"The change might be good for us," she said. "And Vegas is still warm, like home and, I'm not saying I wouldn't rather, I mean, if we were going to change things I'd rather it be because you went to school, but," he kissed her.

"You're amazing," he said. "I love you. I'm sorry." She nodded. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "But none of it means anything if I'm not the one you want to be with." He looked at her. "I can deal with coming in second, I have for years, but I won't stick around if you're actively pining. That's not fair to me. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think so."

* * *

Eddie hurriedly started towards his car. He'd finally gotten the message that Bella was awake.

"Eddie!" Erica ran up to him. "Where are you going?" He looked at her.

"To the hospital," he said simply. "Bella woke up." She nodded. "What's up?"

"I called you," she said. "I mean, you just left on Saturday, I understand why, but you could have called."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know, I should have, I'm sorry." She looked at him and nodded. "Is that it?"

"Um, I guess so," she sighed. "Eddie, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed. She looked at him.

"She almost died," Erica said. "We're all shaken up. And you're in love with her," he sighed. "Just know that I'm here, alright? If you need to talk or whatever," she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks Erica," he said and hugged her. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Aren't you going with your parents?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," he nodded. "But they know you, I think it'll be easier with you there." She smiled. "Plus, you and Bella are friends." Erica smiled.

* * *

Trina and Dean lay quietly in each other's arms.

"Dean," she said softly.

"Mm," he said, his eyes closed.

"I'm glad we did," she said. "I'm glad you were my first."

"Me too," he said. "Of course being your only boyfriend, I'd be worried if I wasn't." She hit him playfully in the shoulder. "I really am sorry, about not being here. I wanted to be, but I just couldn't, I didn't want to think about Bella in that bed, or if she hadn't woken up."

"I know," she kissed his chest softly. "I was just worried about you. About us. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said. "All the time," she rolled over onto her stomach. "I know I've kind of been a sucky boyfriend lately, I mean since gala."

"No," she said. "I was punishing you. You were right, I mean this was different, but I was just afraid that you'd be at school and you'd decide that you were tired of me." He looked at her.

"Tired of you?" He said. She nodded. "You thought I would be tired of you?"

"Not tired of me," she said. "But I thought you'd meet some smart sophisticated college girl, who wasn't a virgin and you'd realize how stupid it was to be dating a sixteen year old." He laughed.

"Any girl that I've met," he said. "Be they sophisticated college non virgins or not, would never make me not want you. Because no matter who they were they wouldn't be Katrina Vanderbilt." She smiled. He kissed her. "Of course now that we've had sex I'll never call you again."

"God, I hate you," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eddie and Erica walked into the hospital and up to Bella's room, when they walked in, she looked up and smiled.

"Took you two long enough," she teased. Erica smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're OK," Erica said. "Had Gordon been drinking? Because my parents are like totally freaked that his will press charges."

"He was sober," Bella said. Eddie snorted. "Hi Eddie."

"Hi," he said and kissed her forehead. "You feel OK?"

"I'm kind of sore," she said. "But I'm alright."

"Do you need anything?" Erica asked, "Water, or something?" Bella shook her head. "I'll go anyway then." She walked away. Eddie sat down and hugged Bella tightly.

"Eddie," she whispered and he kissed her. "Mm," she whimpered. "Eddie."

"I'm sorry," he said and pushed her hair off of her face. "I just had to. God, you're OK," he kissed her. "I love you so much Bella, I was so afraid." She pushed him away.

"If you kiss me again I'll press the page button, I swear to God!" She said. He nodded. "Where were you?"

"School," he said. "And now I'm here."

"I didn't mean today," she said. "Where were you?"

"Your mom told me to go," he said bitterly. "Conway was here."

"Well, yeah," she said and crossed her arms. "He loves me. I thought you did too." He looked at her.

"I do love you!" He said. She looked away. "What was I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you sleep, when your parents said they didn't want me here?" She stared out the window, her arms folded. "Did you want me here?"

"Of course I did," she whispered. "I needed you. You're my oldest friend, and that you didn't come, it made me feel like you didn't care."

"I didn't come because I do care," he sat down. "I didn't want to upset you." He took her hand. "Bella, you know how I feel about you." She looked at him.

* * *

Gordon walked happily towards Bella's room, holding some flowers he'd picked up. He stopped looking in the window seeing Eddie and Bella holding hands. He stopped took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey there," he said.

"You're back," Bella said simply. She slipped her hand out of Eddie's, he stood up. "I thought you were going home for the night."

"Obviously," Gordon nodded. "How's it going Cole?"

"I've been better," Eddie stood up. "I should go find Erica and get home. Glad you're feeling better Bella." He kissed her on the forehead. Bella looked at Gordon pleasantly.

"I'm glad you came back," Bella said. "But you should get some sleep Gordie, I'm worried about you."

"You're in a hospital bed and you're worried about me?" He laughed. "You really hit that head hard huh?" She giggled.

* * *

Rick stood quietly at the cemetery. He hadn't been there in ages.

"Shouldn't you be with you daughter?" He turned and smiled seeing Scooter.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" Rick said. Scooter laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"No one could find you," Scooter shrugged. "I figured this was a good bet. You always come here when you're upset." Rick nodded. "Kelly's been thinking about her a lot too this week."

"I could have used her," Rick mumbled. "I was driving myself insane."

"She's fine," Scooter said. "She's going to be fine." Rick nodded. "Is this about Bella, or is it about her boyfriend?" Rick smiled.

"You know me too well," he said. Scooter laughed. "He's a good kid, but I can't get past,"

"He was driving," Scooter said. Rick nodded. "If this happened to Trina, I'd lose it too man, but accidents happen. If he's actually a good kid, he's been beating himself up over it." Rick nodded. "You should either go home and get some sleep, get some of the food that Julie made at the big house, or be at the hospital with Bella."

"Right," Rick nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," Scooter shrugged. "That and keeping your sister satisfied."

"Yeah, twenty years later, that's still not something I need to know anything about," Rick nodded and turned around. Scooter laughed and smiled at Evelyn's grave.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing his fingers and then pressing it against the stone.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	25. Something

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys, I appreciate it. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_**Maria: **__One month I have been in this country, and do I ever touch excitement? I sew all day, I sit all night! For what did my fine brother bring me here?  
__**Anita: **__To marry Chino.  
__**Maria: **__Chino. When I look at Chino nothing happens.  
__**Anita: **__What do you expect to happen?  
__**Maria: **__I don't know. Something._

_West Side Story, _**Act I, Scene III**

**

* * *

**

Gordon stood at his locker changing his books. He hadn't realized how behind he'd gotten, or how much he'd relied on Bella's focus before. He felt completely adrift. She was coming back to school until after Christmas break, but his parents had said that he wasn't going to miss another class, let alone two more weeks of school, now that Bella was going to be OK.

"Hey man," Kevin walked up to him.

"What's up?" Gordon asked.

"Just glad to have you back," Kevin shrugged. "How's Bella doing?"

"She's better," Gordon said. "She's home, out of the hospital. You should go see her. I think she misses you." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, I miss her too," he said. "Maybe I'll go by there today." Gordon nodded. "Where you headed?"

"History," Gordon said softly. He'd been dreading this class, it was the only one he had with Eddie.

"At least you're with Guy," Kevin said. Gordon nodded. "I doubt he'd do anything in class man."

"You didn't see him with her," Gordon shook his head. "I want to trust her, but I can't trust him, it's frustrating."

"Yeah, well, good luck," Kevin nodded and walked away. Gordon groaned and walked into the class room. He sat down in his seat and started looking through his notes. Eddie settled in the seat next to him and grinned at him.

"Morning Gordon," Eddie said. Gordon grunted at him. "So you're back, huh?"

"Yup," Gordon said. "Look, it's important to Bella that we get along, but unless you're concerned with her getting better, stay away from her." Eddie smiled.

"Afraid of the competition Conway?" Eddie asked. "I thought you trusted her." Gordon stared at his notebook. "Oh, she told you about what happened in her room huh? I was surprised myself."

"What are you talking about?" Gordon said.

"She didn't tell you," Eddie laughed. "That's encouraging." The bell rang and Guy walked in to start class. When he was finished everyone stood up and walked out. "See you later Conway." Eddie smirked and left.

"Gordon," Guy said and Gordon turned around. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gordon nodded. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah," Gordon said.

"You sure?" Guy said. "I'm glad you're back, but I told your mom I didn't know if it was the best idea for you to come back yet."

"I'm really OK Guy," Gordon said. "I promise."

"OK," Guy nodded. "Look, if you can't talk to your parents about something, I'm here, alright?"

"Alright," Gordon said. "Thanks." He walked out of the classroom and then outside to get some air before lunch.

* * *

Kevin sat anxiously drumming on the table at lunch, Anne looked at him and laughed.

"What?" He said.

"You're adorable," she shrugged. "All worried about your boyfriend!" He laughed and kissed her. "Gordon's OK, Kev, he's a big boy."

"Yeah, I know," he said. Gordon came over at sat down. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Gordon said. "Cole's a douche."

"Well, we knew _that," _Anne rolled her eyes. "Why now?"

"He keeps hinting that something happened between him and Bella while he was visiting her in hospital," Gordon said. "She was being weird about it."

"I doubt anything happened," Anne said. "Bella's not a cheater." Kevin and Gordon looked at each other. "Whatever, I have to go wish Cal luck, he's auditioning for a musical today. Love you," she kissed Kevin.

"Love you too," he smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Gordon," she said and waved, bouncing away.

"So what do you think happened?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Gordon said. "I can't even call him out, because I promised Bella."

"You may not be able to," Kevin stood up.

"Kevin," Gordon followed him. "Come on, she'll be pissed at you too!" Kevin shook his head and walked over to the table where Eddie was sitting.

"Can I help you with something Reed?" Eddie looked at him smugly.

"Can I talk to you for a second Cole?" Kevin said. Eddie nodded. "Outside?"

"You got it," Eddie stood up. Gordon groaned and they walked outside. "Can't fight your own battles now?" He sneered at Gordon.

"I didn't ask him to do this," Gordon said. "I can't stop him either though." Kevin looked at him.

"So what?" Eddie said. "You're pissed you're the only guy in the room who couldn't close the deal?" Kevin shoved him. "Oh that is it. She begged for it right?" Gordon's face got red and Kevin exhaled. "Did Bella ever tell you about that night, Conway? Not that you don't at least know what I'm talking about, with the begging. The way her voice goes up in that little squeak, and all she says is 'please?'" Gordon lost complete control of his temper and took a swing at him.

* * *

"Mm," Bella squirmed in her bed and tossed a little. Eva came running and noticed that she was sweating.

"Bella," Eva sat down and shook her awake. "Bella!"

"Evie?" Bella blinked awake.

"Oh God, baby," Eva said putting her hand against her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Mm," Bella whimpered. "Eddie, where's Eddie?" Eva swallowed. "He said, he promised," Eva grabbed her cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered.

"Uncle Jimmy," Eva said quickly. "I'm the only one home, I don't know what to do!"

"Evie, sweetie," Jimmy said calmly. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella," Eva said. "She has a fever, and she's babbling."

"OK," Jimmy sighed, "I want you to take her temperature, do you have a thermometer?"

"Mm hm," Eva nodded and took the baby thermometer that Cassie had kept next to her. She stuck it in Bella's earl. "102." She said.

"OK," Jimmy sighed, "give her some Tylenol, call your parents and get her back to the hospital. She wasn't supposed to have any kind of infection, and it might just be the flu, but don't take that chance. Are you alright?"

"Mm hm," Eva said. "Tylenol and the hospital?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "I'm sure she's OK, Eva, but still, a doctor needs to see her."

"OK," she whispered. "Thanks Uncle Jimmy."

"Sure," Jimmy said. Eva swallowed and called David.

"Hey baby," he said. "I thought you were Bella-sitting?"

"I am," she said. "Can you come over and take us to the hospital?"

* * *

"I don't even know where to start," Charlie sighed pacing in his office. Gordon and Kevin looked up at him sheepishly. "Fighting is so unlike you Gordon. And Kevin, I told the headmaster I would call your parents, which I think you'll agree is a huge mercy."

"Yes sir," Kevin nodded.

"Dad, you don't understand," Gordon said. "He was,"

"I don't care," Charlie said. "I don't care at all. I know you're having a tough time lately, and I know you two have some kind of imagined conflict with Eddie Cole."

"It's not imagined Charlie," Kevin shook his head. Charlie glared at him. "I mean, sir. He's trying to," he stopped.

"Dad, if you'd heard the things he was saying about Bella," Gordon said.

"Kevin, leave," Charlie said.

"But," Kevin started, "you didn't even tell me what my," Charlie looked at him. "Leaving, now." He stood up. "Good luck man." He whispered and walked out.

"Gordon," Charlie said once he was out. "I know you care about Bella," Gordon went to talk. "I get it, I really do, but you can't put your future on the line like this. You've worked so hard, and I'm proud of you, but you're not going to get a scholarship if you lose focus now."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't lay it on the line for Bella?" Gordon said. Charlie nodded. "Like you and Mom didn't lay it on the line for each other? Getting married when you were eighteen and moving to New York?"

"Gordie, it's different," Charlie said.

"Why?" Gordon said. "Because you'd known each other since you were seven? Or is it just because it's Bella that's its different?" Charlie looked at him.

"I didn't say that," Charlie said. "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Are we done talking about how my girlfriend is ruining my future?" Gordon stood up. "Can I go?"

"Fine, go," Charlie sighed. "You have detention for the next week."

"Fine," Gordon stood up.

* * *

Eddie walked into the hospital where Eva was waiting, biting her nails.

"What happened to your eye?" Eva said. "Did you ice this?" He flinched as she touched it.

"It's a long story," Eddie said. "And yeah. Why did you call me?"

"Because she asked for you," Eva sighed. He looked at her. "She had a really high fever at the time and she was half asleep, but she asked for you."

"Oh," he said and started walking. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't fuck up this time Cole," Eva said. He nodded and walked into her room. Bella look at him.

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly.

"Mm, you came," she whispered. "I told Eva that you'd come." He smiled. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, um, I had a little altercation with your boyfriend's fist," he said. She looked at him.

"Gordon did that?" She said. He nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"Wait, what?" He said. "He punched me in the face, and it's my fault?"

"It must be!" Bella frowned. "Gordon doesn't fight. Are you sure it wasn't Kevin?"

"Well, Kevin was there," he said. "But it was definitely Gordon." He took her hand. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I had this infection thingy from when they did surgery," she looked at him. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him about us," Eddie said. She stared at him.

"What about us?" She said. "Gordon knows everything about us! I mean except that apparently you've completely lost your mind!" He sighed. "There is nothing between us anymore."

"Then why did you ask for me?" He said. She swallowed. "If there's nothing between us anymore, why did you ask for me?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I was sick, and I was dreaming about that time that I had the chicken pox and you came over and brought me soup, and then you got the chicken pox." He nodded. "I love you, and I need you, but I love Gordon, and I'm so confused!" He kissed her. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered. "Just be with me, the way it was always supposed to be." She nodded.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming**


	26. I Used To Have a Scene With Him

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_You promised me everything  
You promised me thick and thin  
Now you just say  
"Romeo, yeah, I used to have a scene with him!" – _**Dire Straits, "Romeo and Juliet"

* * *

**

Bella sat on a window seat in her living room watching the snow fall, snuggled up in her dad's old Yale Law sweatshirt and a huge comforter. She wanted to be outside playing in it, possibly tumbling around in it. And not by herself. But she was stuck inside because after the whole infection thing, her immune system was compromised and Cassie was being ridiculously protective.

"I brought you some books," Elisa said. Bella looked at her, "I figured since you're stuck inside."

"Sure," Bella said softly. "Thanks. When do you leave?"

"Tonight," Elisa said. "Christmas in Vegas seems somehow wrong." Bella smiled and then shivered and pulled the blanket tighter. "Do you feel OK?"

"Just chilly," Bella said. "What did you bring?"

"_Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby, Walk Around," _Elisa shrugged.

"I have four copies of _Walk Around," _Bella raised her eyebrows, "and that's just in my room."

"I know," Elisa said. "But I saw it and read the dedication and I had to."

"For my beloved goddaughter," Bella said softly. "That she might grow to love deeply and madly as those who love her always have. I know it by heart." Elisa nodded. "I never understood why he picked me for the melodrama."

"You don't?" Elisa teased. Bella laughed. Elisa sat down with her and snuggled her head into her cousin's shoulder. Bella kissed her angelic blonde hair gently.

"I don't see why you couldn't just bring me some nice fluffy book where everyone lives happily every after," Bella sighed.

"Because," Elisa whispered. "I like messy love stories. You do too, really." Bella smiled.

"We do find ourselves in them, don't we?" Bella sighed. Elisa nodded. "I've always related to Catherine and Daisy. The two biggest bitches in the history of literature." They giggled a little and then Eddie walked in. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. "Hey Ellie."

"Hi," Ellie said with her smile soft. Eddie couldn't help but grin. He'd had the dream of the two of them snuggling together before, but there hadn't been so much clothing involved.

"Ellie, sweetie," Cassie walked in, "your cab's here. Oh, Eddie, I didn't know you were here."

"Just stopping by," he shrugged. Cassie nodded and Elisa got up. She hugged him. "Have a good Christmas sweetheart."

"You too," she said and waved, "Bye Bella."

"Bye," Bella waved as she left. Cassie smiled and walked out. Eddie sat down and started kissing Bella, pulling her close. "Oh, Eddie," she whispered.

"I missed you so much this week," he said and kissed her. "It killed me to stay away."

"Eddie," she sighed. "I thought we agreed to wait until after Christmas," she looked at him. "Until I could talk to Gordon." He snorted. "Eddie, I love you, but he's my boyfriend. He deserves my respect at the very least."

"He had to know he would never keep you," Eddie whispered as she snuggled her head into his chest. She wished it could always be like this. That she could just have Eddie close, and Gordon as her boyfriend, her always. She'd never felt more like Catherine Earnshaw in her whole life. Knowing that she couldn't ever separate Eddie from herself, but wanting to, so badly, to spare herself and Gordon the pain, "that you were mine." She pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm not _yours, _Eddie," she said sharply. He looked at her. "I'm not Gordon's either. I don't belong to anybody."

"I didn't mean it like that," he insisted.

"Sure you didn't," she mumbled and crossed her arms. "I'd like it if you left now." He looked at her, and she stared back, not caring much about the wounded look on her face. This would be a good test. Eddie had promised things would be different this time, and one of those differences would be that he wouldn't indulge her anymore. If he stood his ground maybe he meant it.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go. You do belong to me though." She stared back out the window. She didn't like his attitude about them. She didn't belong to him. She belonged with him, maybe, but she wasn't even sure if she would extend it that far. She felt the warm and salty tears start to rise in her eyes and she sniffled. She wouldn't shed one more tear over Eddie Cole.

* * *

"I want to go," Casey Conway whined. Connie Vanderbilt sighed and looked at her little sister. Connie Moreau looked at her two daughters. "Mommy, can't I?"

"I'm sorry baby," the mother said simply. "Maybe in a few more years, when you're in high school."

"You'll come see me in England though, Casey," Connie said, wrapping her arms around the twelve year old. Casey pouted.

"Why don't you ever stay with us for Christmas?" Casey asked. Connie laughed.

"Because," she said. "You guys got me constantly for four years, I kind of owe my parents some time."

"It's stupid." Casey pouted and marched off. Connie smiled at her mother.

"I am so proud of you," Connie whispered and hugged her. "Have an amazing time."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh," Gordon said walking downstairs. "You're going huh?"

"Uh huh," Connie nodded and hugged him. "I want you to email me as soon as you decided, OK? And remember, Ivy Football isn't what he's used to be, but there's something to be said for helming the oldest team in the country."

"Aw, Cons," he grinned, "I didn't realize you wanted me to go to Harvard so bad." She hit him in the chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and hugged him.

"I'm going over to Bella's." Gordon said.

"Alright," Connie nodded. "Home by dinner, OK?"

"OK," he nodded.

"Drive safe," Casey teased.

"Oh, so funny little sister," Gordon rolled his eyes and walked outside. He drove for a while. When he got to the Riley's he noticed Eddie's car speeding away. He shook his head and walked into the house and noticed Bella sitting on the window seat. "Hey baby," he sat down. She looked at him and swallowed. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Gordon!" She sighed and hugged him and started crying.

"Hey," he laughed uncomfortably, "sweetie, what's wrong?" He wiped her eyes. "It's me, you can tell me."

"Not this," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gordon, I love you so much and I'm so sorry!"

"Bella," he said softly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," she said, "I mean, maybe, I was," she sighed.

"You were what?" He said. She swallowed. "Cole," he whispered.

"Gordon, please, just listen!" She sighed. "It's not like that, I mean it is for him, but not for me, I love you!"

"But not only me, right," he said coldly. "You've made that clear, _many _times." She swallowed. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I told you it isn't like that!" He looked at her.

"Have you kissed him?" He asked. She looked down. "Have you?"

"Yes," she whispered. He nodded.

"So since when has this been happening?" He asked.

"Since I got sick," she whispered. "Apparently, I asked for him," Gordon stared at her. "While I had a fever. Gordie, I was scared and sick."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You were scared and sick and you asked for him. What am I supposed to think about that Bella?" She looked at him. "I bet he fed you all of his you two are meant to be crap right?" She swallowed and looked away.

"It's not crap!" She whispered

"It is crap!" He said. "Bella, you know he doesn't really believe that don't you? He uses it as a way to keep shitting on you." She swallowed. "Life doesn't work that way Bella. People don't really have soul mates and destinies."

"Don't they?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then why didn't I just tell you to fuck off in the diner that night? Why did you spend three years pining after me only to have me fall in love with you almost right after we met? If that's not destiny, then what is it?" He looked at her. "Do you have an answer for me?"

"No," he whispered, "I don't. I just know that it's different." She looked at him. "I love you, but I won't do this. I can't. It's not fair." She looked at him. "It's him or me Bella. I'm done with this." She swallowed. "I'll call you after Christmas." He walked out. She folded her lips inside of her mouth.

* * *

Anne and Hunter sat in his living room eating Chinese food and talking and laughing. Things were easy between them again and they were both glad for it. Maybe it was because they'd both decided to simply move past whatever it was between them and be happy with Kevin and Elisa respectively.

"Oh," Bonnie walked in. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't realize you would be home today, I thought you weren't coming in until the morning, I would have been home for dinner."

"It's OK," Hunter said. "Cal decided to spend Christmas with his girlfriend in Miami, so Tammy and Steve transferred his ticket to me, I wasn't supposed to be home yet."

"Alright then," Bonnie said. "Hi Anne."

"Hi Mrs. Nichols," Anne smiled. "I can go if you two want to have like family time or whatever."

"Oh that's OK," Bonnie said. "I have a manuscript to read, like I said Hunter I'm sorry! We'll spend all day tomorrow together OK?"

"Mom, it's cool," he shrugged. "I'm not supposed to be here. Anne can keep me company, can't you Anne?"

"Sure," Anne shrugged. "My parents are at some boring gallery showing of my mom's new paintings."

"I didn't realize your mom was painting," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, they're not anything dark or cool like her early work," Anne shrugged. "They're mostly of like flowers and stuff. She's in her Georgia O'Keefe period."

"Leave the address," Bonnie said. "Maybe I'll buy and painting and your father can fight me for it." Hunter laughed. "Have a good night you two."

"She's seems happier," Anne said once she was gone. Hunter nodded.

"She is," he said. "Turns out it was all him. She stayed away from home because she was so miserable living with him and hated herself and stuff. Turns out they only got married because she was pregnant with me. So I guess Dad has a pattern."

"Are you going to see him at all, while you're here?" She asked, picking a dumpling out of a container.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "I'm spending New Years with him, I'm meeting her."

"Intense," Anne said. He nodded. "Wanna get high beforehand?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "If I get high I'll lose all my righteous anger. It's kind of all I've got."

"Mm," she nodded. "Good point. Plus I'll probably be in Vegas." He sighed.

"I wish I was going to Vegas," he mumbled. "Instead I'm having dinner with my dad and his mistress."

"It's _very _French," she shrugged. "Maybe you should go to Paris with all the Vanderbilts. My mom's ex lover, who was married to her lesbian muse will be there."

"You do always manage to make me feel better about my life, Callins," he laughed. "I appreciate that." She grinned.

"It's what I'm here for," she said. "We can watch a movie or something if you want."

"Really," he said, "it's kind of late, you should go to your mom's show."

"She knows I'm being there for you," Anne said. "She doesn't mind."

"I don't need you here, Anne," he said. "Really, I'm OK."

"OK," she nodded and hugged him. "I'm only a cab ride away, alright?"

"Alright," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said as he walked her to the door. She sighed and wandered down the streets to the gallery where her mom was showing. She took an industrial elevator and rolled her eyes as a Brooklyn hipster type tried to avoid staring at her. She exited and walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water and looked around. "Daddy!" She called out. Steve Callins walked over and hugged his daughter.

"Hi baby," he said. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Oh, Hunter's mom came home," Anne shrugged. "It looks good." Steve nodded.

"Steve, I'm not sure about keeping the Forget me not," Tammy sighed walking over. "Anne! Oh good, I'm glad you came!" She hugged her. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," Anne said. "They look good Mom."

"Oh stop, I know you can't stand the flowers," Tammy sighed. "How's Hunter? Are he and Bonnie going to Boston for Christmas?"

"Um, no," Anne said. "It's just the two of them."

"Well, that's depressing!" Tammy said. "They should come over for dinner! I'll call her tomorrow." Tammy bounced away.

"Good for you," Steve said putting his arm around Anne. "You gave your mother a project for Christmas." Anne laughed.

* * *

**Keep your reviews coming!**


	27. It's Just The Bringing Upke

**A/N: I know it's been a while. I explained in one of my other author's notes that I got a new job last week, crazy awesome, writing for pay now. But it's a lot of time and energy! But I got this chapter done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke,  
Ya gotta understand  
It's just the bringing up-ke  
__That gets us outta hand – _**Action, **_**West Side Story, **_**Act II, Scene II

* * *

**

Stephanie sighed sitting across the table from Aaron and Reese.

"I didn't," Reese giggled.

"Yeah, you did," Aaron repeated. Reese giggled some more and kissed him. Stephanie groaned. She didn't even know what they were teasing each other over. Nor did she particularly care. She was glad they were happy and all, she just hated having that happiness forced on her. Mostly because she knew Reese just loved dangling Aaron in front of her, the same way she used to TJ. Why Aaron had to invite Reese to spend Christmas with them was beyond her. "Reese, come on," Aaron said, sensing Steph's discomfort. Stephanie smiled. It was nice that he could still just tell when she wasn't feeling right. "So when's TJ coming?"

"Um, the 27th," Stephanie said. "Sorry, you're stuck with me until then."

"Oh Stephie, you're not a burden!" Reese said. "I feel awful intruding on Christmas, I know how special it is to you two." Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, well," Stephanie shrugged. "I'm just going to go see if I can bug Mikey." Aaron nodded and she wandered into the restricted area of the half constructed new, Café CE, and heard Julie and Mikey yelling at each other. She smiled. It was the good kind of yelling and arguing all about how to make this place, their parent's place, the best it could be.

"Oh Steph," Denise ran over, "thank God, someone who _doesn't _care if we use white china or clear glass for the salad plates!" Stephanie laughed, and put her arm through Denise's. She liked the little blonde, and she was glad that she and Mikey were trying to work through whatever it was they were going through.

"Really?" Stephie said. "They're yelling like that over plates?"

"Oh it started about plates," Denise rolled her eyes, "now they're talking about 1980," she sighed, "Neither of them were alive, so I don't know what the point is!"

"It's a hockey thing," Stephanie rolled her eyes. Denise nodded. She glanced over at the corner booth, always the most important of any of Julie's restaurants, the one that was dedicated to Cal and Elyse and smiled. This whole restaurant was dedicated to them, so the corner booth was entitled "Favorite Things."

"You're _named _after the man for God's sake!" Julie said walking in.

"Yes, because that is clearly the sign of a man's greatness," Mikey said, "he was our dad's idol when he was fifteen."

"All I'm saying is you've always deeply undervalued goaltending as an art," Julie argued back.

"You're a goalie, your opinion is skewed!" He said. "Ask your husband a good goalie is useless without defense."

"You know what," Julie said. "You're fired." She stopped. "Hi Stephie."

"Hey," Stephanie said. "And they couldn't have won in '80 without Craig, Mikey," she knew this argument by heart.

"I'm not saying he wasn't a great player!" Mikey insisted. "I'm just saying that goalies are probably the least integral part of a winning squad."

"Yeah, you know who you should tell that to?" Julie said.

"Gunnar Stahl," Mikey and Stephie said at the same time.

"Exactly," she said. "If it weren't for a certain not so integral goalie, he'd have an international championship, not just a second rate NHL career."

"We _know," _Mikey groaned.

"I'm confused," Denise frowned.

"Keep it that way," Stephanie said. "Else you set Julie into a revelry about her glory days as Team USA's goalie."

"Wait, did you like go to Nagano or something?" Denise asked. Julie laughed.

"Yeah, my father wished," Julie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Cal?" He sat up in bed as Carmen pattered into the guest room where he was sleeping.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?" She giggled and climbed into bed with him. "Oh," he laughed. "I'm not sure this is a good plan honey. I mean, your parents,"

"I just want to sleep in your arms," she said. "This doesn't mean anything." He nodded as she kissed him and snuggled close. Carmen was, as ever, something of a mystery. She seemed more of a little girl here, surrounded by big dark cousins and uncles, all who doted on her and chattered to her in Spanish and called him "Blondie." Her parents were nice though. Luis Mendoza asked interesting questions about his mother and about Aunt Julie. He even asked if his cousin was still dating Allie Sanders's son, which he thought was kind of odd, he'd answered no, Eddie Cole was trouble. "Like his mother then." Had been Luis's answer, which made Olivia laugh. He'd noticed that Carmen was a great deal like her mother, Olivia was also quiet and intense and withholding. But clearly it worked, because the pair of them were as in love as his own parents, and he'd never seen another married couple like that, even his aunts and uncles.

"Cal," she whispered and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, they both realized it was the first time they'd said it out loud, although it had been implied between them a hundred times. She snuggled closer and started drifting off. He kissed her cheek and she scrunched her nose. He laughed. "Carmen," he said.

"Mm," she cooed, burying her face deeper into his chest.

"Why did you invite me?" He asked. She blinked and looked at him.

"Because I couldn't even think about not being with you for three weeks!" She said. He smiled. "Why do you think I invited you?"

"Lost a bet?" He shrugged. She kissed him.

"I hate when you tease," she frowned. He laughed. "Why did you say yes?"

"Because the thought of not having to deal with Anne and Hunter and their crap was far too tempting," he said. "And also the 'I love you,' thing." She smiled and kissed him again before falling asleep.

* * *

"It gets worse at night," Eva whispered. TJ nodded, although he couldn't imagine how it could possibly get worse. Bella's sobs were constant and deadly. She hadn't left her room in twenty four hours, and when Eva or Cassie or himself had gone in there she screamed for them to go. Bella had always been of a dramatic bent, and "deeply sensitive," but this, TJ was sure, had to be the most extreme. Even when she broke up with Eddie it hadn't been this bad. What was driving them all kind of crazy was that they didn't know what happened. They assumed it was a fight with Gordon, but no one knew for sure. For his part, TJ couldn't wait to hop on a plane to Vegas. Even Aaron and Reese would be an improvement over this.

"Some Christmas," he mumbled. Eva nodded.

"Is she still moping?" Rick said walking in.

"Dad, I think it's more than that," Eva said. He rolled his eyes. "Really, maybe, you guys should get her some help."

"She'll cry herself out," he shrugged. "She did with Eddie." He walked upstairs.

"I don't get it," TJ said. "It's his Bella, his precious most perfect jewel child."

"Yeah, the jewel's tarnished," Eva rolled her eyes. "You've been in New York, you haven't seen it. They don't just agree all the time anymore, and he hates Gordon, for no good reason which drives her crazy. She pushes the boundaries because there's no other way she can exist which makes him crazy. I'm surprised Mom's not using it's so strained. If it weren't for David I'd go crazy."

* * *

"Hey," David walked into the Conway's. Gordon was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Gordon said glumly.

"Get up," David said. Gordon looked at him. "We're going for a drive and I'm gonna tell you a little something about Riley women."

"I don't want to hear about her, or think about her, or talk about her," Gordon grumbled. David nodded and sat down.

"No drive then," he said. "And who said anything about her? I'm going to tell you a little story about how I'm kind of a coward."

"Dude," Gordon said. "You're moving here because Eva doesn't want to leave her parents. You're the bravest man I know."

"See, about five years ago, not so brave," David said. "I went to Paris, the first time, for school, it was a huge opportunity. I was living in New York, um, again, school and before I left Eva came and visited. She was sixteen." Gordon looked at him. "And that was her first time, and I left and I wrote her a letter. Basically saying that we should go back. And back she went."

"I don't understand," Gordon said.

"She went away too," he smiled. "To California, to Mikey." Gordon nodded.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't know that they ever," David nodded. "That explains some stuff. But I don't understand,"

"They cling," David explained. "They hold on until their nails bleed no matter how much it hurts. And it hurts. It hurts them, it hurts the people they're clinging too, it hurts the people who love them, but they do it anyway."

"And you just live with the pain?" Gordon said. "That was your choice, not mine! I'm not living like that!"

"So don't," David shrugged. "But then you live without her. That's your choice."

"I haven't made a choice yet," Gordon frowned.

"Pretty soon it's going to get made for you," David said. "Eddie Cole won't wait around until she's actually ready for him to be there. He never has. He was just always there."

"If she wants him, she can have him," Gordon said. David smiled. "What?"

"She doesn't want him," David said. "She wants that feeling she used to have. That feeling of someone who knows her inside out."

"I'll never know her like that!" Gordon said.

"No one else ever could," David said. "Come on, you get it more than most people." Gordon screwed up his face. "Does your dad hold it against your mom when Guy's here? When there's something that he just doesn't understand in between them?" Gordon swallowed. "Does Gabrielle hold it against him? Does it make you, or Connie or Casey or Adelle any less real or loved?"

"I don't have a car," Gordon said softly. David nodded. "You said something about taking a drive."

* * *

Bella lay in bed, shoving a pillow in her mouth to stifle the sobbing. Why did it hurt? It hadn't hurt like this before! It wouldn't go away either. No matter how much she cried, or wished it would, it wouldn't go away. It hadn't felt like this when Eddie was gone. Maybe it was because she'd denied for so long that that was real. But Gordon, just thinking his name brought fresh tears and sobs. Fresh pain, over her own shrieks and sobs she heard the door open.

"Eva, I said no," she screeched. She knew that "Demon Bella" as her family called it, this thing inside of her was out in full force now. But she didn't care, would the demon eat the pain? She would trade it, trade every ounce of civilization and kindness to make the pain go away.

"Bella this is ridiculous," Cassie said and turned the lights on. "Get out of bed and get dressed." She sniffed the air. "And take a shower first. We're going to your grandparent's for dinner."

"Riley or Turner?" Bella sniffed as her mother sat down and wiped her eyes.

"Turner, unfortunately," Cassie said. "But command appearance, so up and at 'em. If it were Riley, I'd give you another night of whatever this is." Bella sniffed. "Now, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Bella mumbled. "I was selfish and stupid and now I'm being punished." Cassie sighed. She'd rather not sort through Bella's melodrama that evening.

"You are not stupid or selfish," Cassie said. Bella swallowed. "Well, maybe a little selfish. But you're seventeen, you're entitled." She pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "What happened with Gordon?"

"I've been seeing Eddie," Bella said. "Sort of, since I got sick," Cassie sighed. "How did you do it?"

"Do what honey?" Cassie asked, picking up a brush and carefully running it through her tangled hair.

"Love Daddy all that time," Bella sighed, "I mean in high school." Cassie laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"It wasn't always easy," she said. "Your father is a difficult man to love sometimes. He's stubborn, and short sighted, he can be selfish." Bella swallowed. "You're like him that way. You know that he and Allie were together, don't you?" She stared at her. "Mm hm, our senior year, before he and I got together. That was probably the hardest." Bella swallowed. She'd never known that. "I had my own issues then though." Cassie laughed. "It was worth it, in the end though, all of the hurt, all of the waiting. I think that happy ending is what Eddie's counting on." Bella swallowed. "But the difference was your dad and I both wanted it. Do you want it, Bella?"

"A happy ending?" Bella said. "Of course!" But she wasn't sure what that meant exactly. What did her happy ending look like? She wasn't sure it even involved a boy. She knew it meant being a lawyer, living on the east coast, but was Gordon there, or Eddie? She didn't know.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	28. Somewhere

**A/N: Last chapter of this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_There's a time for us  
Someday a time for us  
Time together with time to spare  
Time to look, time to care  
Someday, somewhere  
We'll find a new way of living  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere – _**"Somewhere" West Side Story, Act II, Scene I

* * *

**

The Riley kids sat quietly cutting their food. There was nothing in the world worse to them than the compulsory dinners with their mother's parents. The Turners were eternally disapproving. Bella wasn't even really eating, just pushing her food around.

"So, I thought it was an excellent idea," Patricia said. "Don't you Annabelle?"

"Hm?" Bella said. She hadn't been listening.

"Bella," Cassie said. "Grandma just said that they want a younger person on the debutante committee this year, and since your cousins are all coming out, she recommended you."

"Oh," Bella said. "That would be nice, I guess."

"It was an obvious choice," Patricia said. "You were the best head deb we'd had since your Aunt Kelly."

"Wait," Eva said. "They're coming out? All three of them? Even _Anne?_"

"Yes, Eva," Patricia nodded. "Apparently your cousins understand how important four generations of tradition is, unlike some people I might mention." TJ snorted and Eva kicked him under the table.

"I'd be happy to help Grandma," Bella said, quickly, taking the heat off her sister. It had thrown her grandparents for a loop when Eva had decided not to be a debutante. To the Turners it was worse than the running away with David thing. "I didn't realize the girls were coming out either. Grandpa must be so happy."

"I wonder if Anne's going to wear Doc Martins," TJ joked.

"TJ!" Cassie looked at him.

"Under the gown," he said. "I bet she will." Eva kicked him again. "Ow!" He said. "I'm gonna have a bruise!"

"Then stop being a jack ass," she said through her teeth.

"I think James's little girl is best suited to it," Patricia said. "Those big blue eyes of hers, and that Nichols boy has been very good at the rehearsals."

"Please tell me what Kevin Reed is like," TJ said.

"Thomas James Riley," Cassie hissed, "if you don't stop, I'll be the one kicking you and you will bruise." He nodded. "Elisa will be a beautiful debutante." Bella squirmed a little. She hated hearing about how beautiful Elisa was, it was residual jealousy. People were always blown away by those classic little girl looks of hers.

* * *

"Hey," Aaron walked into the suite that Elisa and Stephanie were sharing.

"Aaron!" Elisa ran and hugged him.

"Hey, Ellie," he said. "Look at you, you're all grown up, and kinda hot."

"Stop being gross," Stephanie said. "Where's Reese?"

"Sleeping," he said and collapsed in a chair. "It's the only time I can get away. She is insatiable."

"Again with the gross," Stephanie said. He laughed. "She's good for you. Calls you on all your shit. Ellie's got a boyfriend."

"For real this time?" Aaron asked. "Or some guy you stole off your cousin?"

"Anne this time," Stephanie said. "But it wasn't Anne's real boyfriend, just the guy she fooled around with on the side."

"It wasn't like that," Elisa insisted. "Hunter and I make sense. Oh by the way, I'm going to be a debutante."

"Shut up!" Stephanie said. "Like poofy white gown, Jimmy walks you down the stairs and hands you off to Hunter like a piece of meat?"

"I think it's nice," Elisa said. "Trina and Anne are doing it too, it's going to be fun."

"Anne?" Stephanie said. "Anne _Callins? _Was she stoned when she agreed?" Elisa laughed. "Wait, and Trina, that means the Dean's going to be in the tails?" Elisa nodded. "Oh God, that I'm going to have to see. The sexist open for business ritual though, that I'm not going to stand for. Especially not for my niece. You're as much Gaffney as you are Riley."

"Yes, because the ballet world is sooo liberated," Aaron winked at Elisa. She giggled. She felt like a little girl again, listening to them bicker.

"Watch it," Stephanie said. "Or I'll tell Reese about that time that you ate Ponyboy's poop because I told you to."

"You ate Ponyboy's poop?" Elisa said. "God, gross Aaron!"

"She said it was chocolate!" Aaron insisted. Stephanie grinned.

"You're kind of evil," Elisa said.

"I try," Steph smiled.

* * *

Tony smiled watching Lizzie start to get dressed her hair wild and frizzy. He slid his hands onto her bare hips.

"Tony," she said sadly. "I really have to go. I told TJ," he kissed her neck and she exhaled. He kissed between her shoulder blades. "Don't," she shook her head.

"When are you going to let me back in, Liz?" He whispered. "This is getting kind of old." He carefully ran a finger down her back. She shivered, he knew every inch of her body. It was comforting, and way better than anything that happened at school, with frat boys, or study buddies.

"I love you," she said and kissed him. "Maybe we should just see."

"We've been seeing for a year," he said and she turned. "I want to _know, _Lizzie." They kissed again. "You're so tan." She laughed.

"I know doesn't it totally rock!" She giggled. He smiled. "I have to go. TJ really needs to get out, apparently Bella's in one of her moods." She kissed him. "We will talk, Tony, I promise, I just need to get my head around some things. You should come to Vegas with us! Get the old gang together."

"Connie won't be there," he said. She sighed. "Sorry, right, I know I'm not supposed to," he drifted off.

"It's not like I don't know she's there," she sighed. "Just knowing that you two," she swallowed.

"And I'm supposed to be OK with you opening your legs to every frat guy in the desert?" He said. She sighed.

"It's not all of them!" She said. "It's not even all of the guys in the brother house! I'm not some super slut like Reese you know!"

"No, Reese is upfront about it," he said. "You're all pretending it's normal what's going on here. It's not normal!"

"Fine," she said. "You can go meet some overly motivated Rory Gilmore type when you go back to school next month, and have a normal relationship with her." She pulled her sweater and jeans on quickly. She marched out. He groaned and collapsed.

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie said walking into Hunter's room. He pulled his headphones out. "Tammy just called me," he raised his eyebrows. "She invited us over for Christmas. Don't they usually go to Minnesota?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But because Julie and Jimmy in Vegas working on the new restaurant, not this year." She nodded. "We don't have to go, I know we were doing the mellow Christmas thing."

"We could go for dinner," Bonnie reasoned. "Still spend Christmas Eve just us."

"Uncle Grant actually called me," he said softly. "About Christmas Eve."

"Oh," she whispered. "Well, sure, we always went over there for dinner. If you want to, I mean, I want things to be as normal for you as they can be."

"He'll be there," Hunter sighed, "I'm not ready for it. To see him, I mean." Bonnie sat down. "We'll go to the Callins' it'll be fun. Anne's really bumming that Cal's not around anyway."

"OK," she nodded. "Are you sure, though? I'll call Grant and Alexia, and I have other friends I can spend the night with."

"Mom," he said. "We're making this new family thing work. Just us, so we'll make it work."

* * *

Bella and Eva sat in Eva's car as they drove home. Bella stared out the window.

"Evie," she whispered. Eva looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Eva said.

"Everything," she sighed. "How I've been." Eva smiled.

"It's OK," Eva said softly. "Look, Bella, when you told Eddie to leave in the spring, it was because you wanted to figure out who you were and what you wanted." Bella nodded. "But then you met Gordon, and that kind of got pushed to the side. Maybe you should take that time before going to school." Eva swallowed and nodded. They pulled into the driveway. They noticed David's car and got out.

"Leigh," Gordon said, getting out of the car. Bella swallowed. "Hi," he said softly.

"I'll go inside and find David," Eva said. Bella nodded. Gordon looked at her and she walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have left that way," he said. "I love you." She swallowed as he kissed her.

"Gordon," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he nodded, pushing her hair off of her face, "you said that." He kissed her again. "I don't care, I really don't. I just want to be with you."

"Oh God," she mumbled, tears rising in her eyes. "I can't, Gordon, I just can't do it anymore!" He looked at her and swallowed. "I can't fight with my father and wonder what is going to happen next year, I just can't!"

"What are you saying?" He asked. "Bella," he said softly. "Don't do this, baby, please!"

"Gordon, I'm so tired," she sighed, "I love you so much, but I'm just tired and I can't figure out what I want."

"So, we'll figure it out together," he said. "I don't know what I want either, just that I want you!"

"But Gordon, that's not enough!" She sighed. "We've said it, right? We don't want to end up like our parents?" He nodded. "So then let's not! Let's end this before we end up like that."

"You don't mean this," he shook his head, "Bella, come on! I know I was a jerk this afternoon, but that doesn't mean,"

"You were right to walk out this afternoon!" She said. "Gordon, I told you at the beginning of this, I'm not _good_. There's something wrong inside of me."

"I don't care," he insisted and pulled her close. "I love you, whatever's wrong inside, I don't care."

"Please don't make this harder," she whispered.

"You're going to be with him now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I'm not. I need to not have a boyfriend, or be hung up on a guy for a while." He kissed her. "Please just let me go!"

"OK," he whispered. "In a minute."

"It's not over Gordon," she said gently. "Someday, we're going to be together. I know it, just not now. I can't now."

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**So, I just couldn't end happy, what with the whole Romeo and Juliet angle. Please review and...**

**Coming Soon: Littles: The New Wave: Debut: As the sophomores get ready to be debutantes, Eva and David walk down the aisle, and Bella tries to find herself.**


End file.
